Dark Guardian
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Era un día como todos en el Santuario, a excepción de que algunos santos dorados no estaban allí por ahora.Nadie pensaría que las cosas pudieran cambiar... otra Atena aparece... ¡¿COMO QUE OTRA ATENA!
1. Capítulo Uno: Premonición

Dark Guardian  
By Goddess Rhiannon  
  
Capítulo Uno: Premonición  
  
Santuario, Grecia  
  
Era un día como todos en el Santuario, a excepción de que algunos santos dorados no estaban allí por ahora. Camus había regresado a Rusia con Crystal y Katya, no quería perder de vista a su familia recién encontrada, Katy feliz y Crystal no lo admitiría mucho pero también estaba contenta de tenerlo de nuevo para sí.  
  
Mu se había ido con Lei Li y Kiki a Jamil, quería mostrarle el lugar a su chica, tenía lugares muy bonitos en la montaña que ellos solamente sabían como llegar.  
  
Shaka no había regresado de la India, ya que se había quedado con Kai, suponemos que regresará algún día... si Kai le deja, claro.  
  
Milo había ido a China con Ling Shu, ya que ella tenía permiso al fin de regresar a su aldea a ver a su abuela... no era que a Milo le hiciera chiste regresar a ese infierno, pero por Ling Shu hacía cualquier cosa.  
  
O sea, quedaban pocos santos, Aioria, Saga, Aldebaran, Máscara, Shura y Afrodita. Querida Saori no estaba muy conforme con las bajas entre sus filas, pero no podía negarles irse a algunos de ellos si era necesario, especialmente a Camus, pues él tenía una hija de la que ocuparse. Al menos aún tenía a las amazonas en el Santuario... no era que Vera y Marin le hicieran mucho caso que digamos, pues no tenían muy buena opinión sobre la malcriadez de su diosa. Kalani no tenía problemas, ya que era demasiado buena e ingenua la mayor parte del tiempo; por eso podía llevarse bien con Saga, ya que este santo era algo dominante con sus congéneres.  
  
Nadie pensaría que las cosas pudieran cambiar... otra vez ¿pero desde cuando estos pobres chicos viven en paz?  
  
Rusia  
  
"Papi, papi, papi, papi," Dijo una vocecita tan conocida por todos al pobre santo que intentaba leer el periódico en paz.  
  
"Que, que, que, que" Dijo Camus, mirando a su pequeña hija. Katy le sonrió ampliamente y Camus se preparó para un ataque de Katy.  
  
"¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver a mis 'tíos'? Me aburro aquí" Dijo Katy, con ojos implorantes, Camus suspiró, era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba eso... en media hora.  
  
"Hace apenas un mes que estamos aquí ¿para qué quieres regresar tan pronto? Podremos ir a verlos cuando tenga que regresar, ya que es mi trabajo ser caballero, pero por ahora déjame descansar de tus 'tíos' ¿sí?" Le dijo él, tratando de convencerla por enésima vez, Katy movió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que sus adorables bucles danzaran a su alrededor.  
  
"Pero, papi..." Dijo ella, tratando a su vez de convencerlo de lo contrario, Crystal se acercó por detrás de Camus, viendo como él trataba de lidiar con ella, después de un rato se compadeció de él y le vino a dar una mano, Camus no podía decirle que no a Katy, y ella comprendía a la perfección eso.  
  
"Katy, si tu papá dice que por ahora no, es no" Dijo Crystal, con una voz que no admitía una negativa, la niña la miró un poco enfadada y se sentó a los pies de su papá, ya seguiría importunándolo cuando su mami estuviera lejos.  
  
Camus miró agradecido a su mujer y ella le sonrió a su vez, acercándose y abrazándolo por el cuello desde atrás.  
  
"Mercy, ma chére, que haría sin tí " Dijo Camus, tomándo su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso, Crystal, le dio a su vez un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él.  
  
"Vamos, Katya, es hora de tu baño" Dijo Crystal, Katy la miró horrorizada.  
  
"Pero si ya me bañé... ayer" Dijo la pequeña. Crystal sabía que a ella no le gustaba bañarse mucho que digamos, y era una batalla campal siempre que lo hacía. Camus fue esta vez el que ayudó a Crystal.  
  
"Yo la bañaré ¿tú no serás mala conmigo ¿verdad, ma petit?" Le dijo Camus, levantándose de su sillón y tomando a su pequeña hija en brazos, Katy suspiró, era una pelea injusta, no podía resistirse a su papá, menos cuando le hablaba en francés. Crystal sonrió al ver la capitulación de su hija al encanto de su padre, no la culpaba, a ella misma le costaba resistirse también, es más, el 99 por ciento de las veces perdía miserablemente.  
  
Jamil  
  
Lei Li estaba observando todo a su alrededor maravillada, nunca había visto algo tan bonito. Se acercó al parche de verdor en medio de un crater formado naturalmente por el paso del tiempo, estaba cubierto de flores silvestres, especialmente lilas de la montaña, le encantaban esas flores, pero eran raras de ver fuera de su habitat natural. Mu sonrió al verla acercarse y sentarse en medio de esa verde laguna, Kiki se había quedado en la torre, por orden de Mu, ya que al pequeño le parecía muy divertido fastidiar a su maestro metiendose en medio de él y Lei Li cuando Mu iba a darle un beso o algo, Lei Li sólo sonreía al pequeño, a ella le causaba gracia ver a Mu queriendo hacer desaparecer a su pequeño discípulo.  
  
Mu se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por su estrecha cintura, Lei Li le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
"¡Mu, esto es precioso!" Dijo ella, encantada.  
  
"Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría, pero es difícil encontrar lugares así en el Santuario, estoy seguro que Aioria debe conocer alguno en el bosque, pero nunca nos dice en donde está" Dijo Mu.  
  
"Supongo que debe reservarlos para Vera, a ella también le gustan las flores" Dijo Lei Li, tomando algunas para armar un ramillete. Mu tomó una flor y se la puso en el cabello. Lei Li siguió juntando sus flores sin haberse percatado.  
  
China, Aldea Amazona  
  
Milo iba con Ling Shu a través de esa aldea de locas que lo miraban demasiado, el pobre santo no soltaba la mano de su novia ni que su vida dependiera de eso, en un sentido, su aún soltería pendía de un hilo si Ling Shu lo dejaba atrás. Ella le miró sonriendole y apretó su mano para asegurarle a su chico que todo estaba bien, pero la mirada de espanto de Milo no cedió ni un ápice, por lo que Ling Shu trató de contener la risa hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de su abuela.  
  
"¡Nihao, abuela!" Saludó Ling Shu, a la anciana que estaba machacando algunas hierbas sentada en una mecedora.  
  
"¡Ling Shu, viniste!" Dijo Ming Yue, levantándose para recibir a su bienamada nieta, Ling Shu enseguida corrió a abrazarla, dejando a Milo sólo por un segundo, el santo no tardó en cerrar la puerta y quedarse apoyado en contra de ella como si la fueran a derribar. Ming Yue miró sonriente a su 'nieto' el pobre estaba traumado al extremo.  
  
"Milo, no te asustes, nadie reclamará nada sabiendo que tú le perteneces a mi nieta" Le dijo la anciana, acercándose a darle un abrazo también, Milo le sonrió, tenso y también le abrazó.  
  
"Lo siento, 'abuela', pero como dicen en el Santuario 'Desconfía y acertarás' " Dijo Milo, relajándose un poco, Ling Shu se empezó a reír sin poderse contener más, lo que le valió una molesta mirada de 'Ojos de Cielo'  
  
India  
  
Shaka observaba con atención a Kai, que estaba recogiendo moras en una canasta, el árbol era enorme, ya que tenía muchos años, era viejo cuando ambos habían nacido, así que figúrense.  
  
Kai parecía ignorar la mirada de su 'otra mitad' pero no era cierto, era imposible no sentir su precencia cuando lo tenía cerca, aunque el concepto de 'cerca' fuera a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Shaka sabía que ella lo ignoraba a propósito, le encantaba hacerle eso, no era que a Shaka le molestara en absoluto, porque la pretendida indiferencia total era imposible entre ellos dos. Y sabía que Kai lo sabía. Por eso optó por acercárcele despacio por detrás.  
  
Kai se estiró para alcanzar un racimo de moras, pero ella era baja, y no lo conseguiría a menos que se trepara hasta la rama, Shaka la tomó de la cintura y la subió en uno de sus hombros, Kai ni se sorprendió, pero ahora sí que llegaba muy bien, es más, llegaba más alto y bajó más moras maduras que definitivamente estaban antes muy fuera de su alcanze.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme saltar para llegar a esa rama?" Dijo Kai, embocando las moras en la canasta que ahora estaba a los pies de Shaka.  
  
"No sé, hasta que intentaras romperte el cuello trepando las ramas que son demasiado finas para soportar tu peso" Dijo Shaka, sabiendo que con eso de seguro la molestaría. Kai le sonrió dulcemente, deshizo un par de moras entre sus delicados dedos y se los pasó a Shaka por la mejilla, Shaka protestó por eso y la bajó enseguida.  
  
"¡Kai, no era para que me dejaras como un piel roja americano!" Dijo Shaka, tratándo de lipiarse la cara con el dorso de su mano, Kai se echó a reír, cuanto más trataba de sacarse el color morado, más se esparcía. Shaka la miró con una mueca y se le acercó para tomar revancha por eso, pero Kai salió corriendo sin dejar de reírse.  
  
"¡Ven aca, ya verás cuando te atrape!" Le decía Shaka, sin perderle el rastro.  
  
"¡Eso te pasa por insinuar que soy torpe trepando!" Le dijo ella, recuperándo el aliento detrás de un árbol bastante grueso. Shaka empezó a rodear el árbol, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más iba Kai para el otro lado, siguieron así un buen rato hasta que Shaka cambió de táctica retirándose. Kai le observó irse, desconfiando de él, pero cuando él despareció de su vista, trató sigilosamente de regresar por su canasta. Shaka estaba tranquilamente trepado a un árbol cercano, esperando a que su presa pasara por debajo de él, cuando la pequeña rubia se dio cuanta de su presencia ya era demasiado tarde, Shaka ya la tenía atrapada en su regazo arriba del árbol.  
  
"¡Eso es jugar sucio!" Dijo Kai, Shaka le sonrió simplemente y se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Eso lo aprendí de Aioria, él siempre prefiere estar a una altura mayor que su víctima. Bien, ahora vas a compensarme por llenarme la cara de mora" Le dijo él. Kai le miró, incrédula. Suspiró y sacó un pañuelo, limpiando el resto de la fruta.  
  
"Lástima, quedabas bien como casique" Dijo ella, sonriéndole, Shaka la cercó hacia él plantándole un gran beso en la mejilla.  
  
"¡Auch! ¡Eso es tramposo!" Dijo ella, tratando de alejarse de él, no podía dejar que Shaka la desarmara de esa manera, pero él no le dio importancia a esa queja y siguió por su cuello, Kai no pudo resistírsele por mucho tiempo más.  
  
Santuario... otra vez.  
  
El sol se estaba poniendo, pero aún habría un par de horas más de luz, Saga miraba desde su templo el horizonte, había algo que lo perturbaba, como un presentimiento, Kalani le miró extrañada ante su silencio y le tomó la mano, Saga la observó, ablandando su mirada perceptiblemente, esa mirada era sólo para Kalani, nadie más tenía el privilegio de conocerla. Ella le sonrió y Saga la estrechó a su flanco, mirando pensativo el horizonte otra vez.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, Saga, algo te preocupa?" Dijo ella, tratando de ver más allá del extraño estado pensativo de su pareja, Saga movió su cabeza negativamente.  
  
"No es nada" Dijo Saga, tratando de tranquilizar a Kalani, lo último que quería era preocuparla.  
  
Templo de Leo  
  
Aioria estaba en un estado parecido al de Saga, sólo que lo demostraba caminando nervioso de un lado al otro, Vera arqueó una ceja interrogante pero ya se había cansado de preguntarle que le preocupaba, ya que ni el mismo león sabía por que se sentía inquieto.  
  
"Aioria, ya ven a sentarte, me pones nerviosa" Le dijo ella, Aioria la miró y suspiró, Vera tenía razón, de nada le servía formar un surco en el piso. Ella le acarició el rostro con una mano y él se la tomó, apretándola suavemente, como tratándo de que ella no se preocupara... y para calmarse él mismo.  
  
Máscara se acercó al templo de Géminis, para corroborar si el sentimiento era compartido o paranoía suya, Saga le miró y asintió, ambos, junto con Kalani, fueron en busca de Aioria y Shura, pues Aldebaran estaba en el pueblo y Afrodita ya estaba en Leo cuando ellos llegaron.  
  
"¿Qué creen?" Dijo Aioria a sus compañeros, todos se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados, Kalani y Vera se habían quedado un poco más adelante del tamplo para dejarlos hablar tranquilos.  
  
"Algo les preocupa, Vera, pero no saben que" Dijo Kalani, sentada al lado de su amiga.  
  
"Lo sé, hasta yo siento que la atmósfera está muy rara, pero no quise decírselo a Aioria para que no se preocupara más de lo que está" Le contestó ella, luego ambas vieron que los santos habían decidido ir a hablar con Atena sobre esto y hacia allí se encaminaron.  
  
Holaaaaa!! Tanto tiempo! Ven, para que vean que estoy de buenas, estoy escribiendo dos fics a la vez, aunque aviso que voy a relegar este un poco, así que no pidan super rápidas updates, primero voy a terminar el de Hilda y Sigfried en inglés, luego retomaré este. Tiene una trama un poco mezclada con otras cosas que a mí me encantan, sino les gusta, lo entenderé. Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga del alma Marilin, que siempre me da buenos consejos e ideas 


	2. Capitulo Dos: Pasado, Presente y ¡¿Futu...

Abby Lockhart1: Gracias por siempre dejarme reviwes no t preocupes que ya pongo el segundo cap.  
  
Hora: Si, verdad, quien quiesiera tener un Camus en casa Gracias por tu review!  
  
Misao CG: Je, imaginé que les agradaría saber un poco que pasó, me alegro que te haya gustado el primer cap. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Elena: Bueno, esa era mi intención. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Luna-wood: No sé cuanto les dure la tranquilidad... nada por supuesto Gracias por tu review!  
  
Atalanta de Esparta: Vaya, y yo que creí que nadie casi leía mi otro fic de HxS, no te preocupes que lo terminaré. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Lonewolf: Hey! Tanto tiempo, y nope, ningún dorado víctima esta vez, al menos no los oficiales, ya te enterarás más adelante. Hey! Que no tengo tiempo para todos los santos de oro, nada de probre Shura, que Camus lo debe querer congelar por andar con su cuñada. Y Milo... pues se lo merece. Y Aiorios, para mí está muerto y nunca revivido, ni en hades lo reviven, así que de esa manera se queda. Tiene en contra el haber salvado a la tarada número uno. Y de la estúpida aparece, forsozamente más adelante con el burro alado. ¿¿¿Recién te acuerdas lo idiotas que son??? O0 Para mí es algo inolvidable. Gracias por tu review!  
  
Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Shueshia.  
  
Capitulo Dos: Pasado, Presente y.. ¡¿Futuro?!  
  
Los cinco santos dorados se encaminaron hacia el resinto principal, debían chequear que todo estuviera bien y también ver si Atena tenía ese presentimiento. Vera y Kalani fueron en busca de Marin, la encontraron a mitad de camino de los templos, ella también sentía algo raro en el aire.  
  
"Marin ¿tú también lo sientes?" Preguntó Vera. Marin asintó.  
  
"Es raro, no es el mismo sentimiento anterior al ataque de algún dios, es algo más allá" Dijo Marin.  
  
Las tres se miraron desconcertadas, decidieron camianr un poco por los alrededores a ver si veían algo fuera de lo común.  
  
Resinto Principal  
  
"Princesa, algo raro está por ocurrir, lo que sea debemos estar preparados" Dijo Saga. Saori asintió, por primera vez empezando a preocuparse en serio.  
  
"Necesitamos que Milo, Shaka, Mu y Camus regresen, son vitales para resistir cualquier ataque; Aioria, ve a buscar a Seiya y Shun, Afrodita, busca a Shiryu y tú Shura intenta localizar como sea a Ikki. Estén alertas y no se tarden" Dijo ella, los santos asintieron y se dispersaron en busca de los otros caballeros cuanto antes.  
  
Rusia  
  
Camus recibió el mensaje y se sintió extrañado por la urgencia del mismo, miró a Hyoga, que estaba igual de intrigado.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos" Dijo Camus.  
  
"Sí, pero Katy no querrá quedarse si tú te vas, es mejor que las lleves contigo" Dijo Hyoga, sabiendo la batalla campal que sería hacer lo contrario. Camus suspiró, no tenía opción.  
  
"Bien, pero se quedarán en un hotel, no las quiero en el Santuario, podrían querer usarlas en mi contra y eso no lo permitiré" Dijo el caballero dorado, Hyoga asintió y ambos fueron en busca de Crystal y Katy para salir lo más prontamente posible.  
  
India  
  
"¿Pasa algo, Shaka?" Preguntó Kai, viendo que él sostenía un mensaje en sus manos.  
  
"Algo raro pasa en el Santuario, y aunque no saben que es, requieren mi presencia por cualquier peligro de ataque" Dijo Shaka, sin levantar la mirada del mensaje. Kai suspiró y se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Bien ¿qué esperamos para irnos?"  
  
Santuario  
  
Al final del día, todos estaban reunidos en el recinto principal, discutiendo que iban a hacer. Aioria y Mu por su parte reforzaron con más guardias los alrededores del santuario, aunque sabían por experieriencia que no eran de mucha utilidad ante poderosos enemigos, ayudaban a alertar en cuanto entraban.  
  
Lei Li, Kai, Crystal y Ling Shu se habían quedado con Marin, Vera, Kalani, June y Shaina en el recinto de las amazonas, Katy miraba extrañada el tenso ambiente que reinaba por todas partes, ya había caído la noche y ninguna podía pensar en dormir siquiera. Querían saber que estaba pasando antes que nada.  
  
Kiki también estaba con ellas por orden de su maestro, el niño miraba receloso a Katy, se había puesto feliz cuando ella había vuelto a Rusia, pero no, tenía que haber una emergencia y tenía Camus que traerla consigo. Kiki se quejaba de su suerte, ahora ella volvería a acaparar mucha atención de las chicas.  
  
Katy a su vez le miraba altanera, no le caía bien el chico pelirrojo, era demasiado esquivo y lo sabía jugador de malas bromas, pues más le valía no meterse con ella o le diría a su papi que le congelara el trasero.  
  
Crystal observaba a los dos niños medirse con la mirada y le causó gracia, codeó a Kai para que los viera, la rubia muchacha sonrió al ver el espectáculo, le hacía acordar a ella misma y a Shaka a esa edad.  
  
Vera miraba por la ventana, Marin se le acercó y le tocó el hombro, ambas se cruzaron una mirada y cuando iban a retirarse de la ventana, un destello a lo lejos les llamó la atención, no habían pasado dos minutos que ya todas las amazonas, incluídas Kai y Ling Shu, corrían hacia ese punto. Crystal se quedó con los niños, les abrazaba, perocupada y rogando que lo que sea que fuere no se les acercara.  
  
"¡Tonto! ¡Ahora adónde estamos!" Dijo una voz femenina, el sujeto que fue llamado 'tonto' la miró con un leve enfado, ya que las rabietas de esa chica en especial no le hacían mella, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba aparentar.  
  
"Mira, niña, si estamos en alguna dimensión desconocida no es mi culpa, yo no fui el de la brillante idea, sólo soy una víctima de las circunstancias que me llevaron a ser, para mi desgracia, tu maldito guardián" Le dijo el muchacho, sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de la chica.  
  
Las amazonas llegaron justo a tiempo para ver ese extraño despliegue de odio mutuo, pero se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que la chica traía un báculo idéntico al de Atena y el sujeto... era la creatura más delumbrante que jamás habían visto, tenía una armadura dorada, por lo que pudieron ver era la armadura dorada de Acuario, para gran sorpresa de las chicas, pero lo más extraño era que el muchacho era dorado de los pies a la cabeza, y las estaba mirando con indiferencia. Sus ojos eran de un color ambarino, su cabello rubio claro y su piel tenía un matíz dorado de ser expuesta al sol, pero en él daba la sensación de estar hecho todo de ese material.  
  
La chica en cambio era todo lo contrario, tenía cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda, refulgían a la ténue luz de los rayos de luna que esa noche estaba llena, su tez era blanca y parecía aterciopelada. Ambos seres miraron con la misma extrañeza a las chicas.  
  
"Umm, disculpen la molestia, pero ¿serían tan amables de decirnos en donde estamos? Este lugar se parece al santuario, pero no estoy muy segura" Dijo la chica amablemente.  
  
"Pues sí, estás en el santuario ¿de dónde salieron ustedes?" Dijo Marin.  
  
"Más bien ¿Quiénes SON ustedes y por qué ese sujeto tiene la armadura de Acuario?" Dijo Vera, alerta ante cualquier posible ataque.  
  
"Mi nombre es Sharon, supongo que estámos en el siglo veintiuno... um, entonces no saben quien soy en realidad ¿cierto?" Dijo la chica.  
  
"Por eso te lo estamos preguntando" Intervino Ling Shu, no fiándose de ese par, el sujeto dirigió su mirada ambarina a ella y la pobre amazona sintió como si la hubieran clavado en el piso. El sujeto sonrió fríamente y entrecerró los ojos, Kai notando esto se interpuso en el camino y cerró los ojos, el sujeto retrocedió un paso, sintiendo que la energía de esa chica podía molestarlo. Kai ni se inmutó, sólo dijo por lo bajo una palabra: Râkshasa.  
  
Ling Shu, al verse libre de esa clase de encantamiento, enseguida alistó su Bo, y se puso a la par de Kai. La chica miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncida y pronunció una sola palabra.  
  
"Quieto" Dijo Sharon, el caballero hizo un gesto como si algo lo hubiera golpeado y retrocedió, mirando con enfado a su acompañante.  
  
"Aún no nos has respondido" Dijo Vera, viendo que ese caballero no era nada normal.  
  
"Soy la reencarnación de Atena doscientos años en el futuro, él es Mikael, uno de mis caballeros, nos costó mucho llegar aquí, tenemos algunas cosas que queremos consultar en esta biblioteca, pues en la nuestra, esos ejemplares desaparecieron misteriosamente" Dijo la chica, todas se quedaron heladas en el lugar, si no fuera porque tenía el báculo y a su caballero, no le habrían creído nada.  
  
Ling Shu, Kalani y June iban a regresar a buscar a Crystal y los niños, preferían que estuvieran con ellas pues no les gustaba la idea de Crystal sola con dos niños en medio de la nada. Vera, Marin, Kai y Shaina llevaron a Sharon y Mikael en presencia de Atena. Los demás santos miraron con sorpresa a los dos nuevos invitados, en especial Camus, pues vio una réplica de su armadura en un caballero igual de dorado.  
  
"Ella dice ser la reencarnación de Atena del futuro, él es el caballero que la acompaña... renuentemente por lo que pude ver, necesitan consultar unos libros que dicen haber desaparecido en su época" Informó Vera a Saori, que miró ecéptica a su par del futuro.  
  
En eso las puertas se abrieron dando paso a las demás chicas, y los niños, Katy vio de lejos a la armadura de su padre, suponemos con su padre en ella, y corrió hacia allá, pero se topó con otra persona en vez de su papá.  
  
"¿Papi?" preguntó la pequeña, Camus enseguida la separó del otro santo levantándola en brazos y le miró fríamente, una mirada que a las claras decía 'te acercas y te mueres'  
  
"Katy no te acerques a él, aunque tenga mi armadura, o una réplica de ella, no soy yo" Le dijo Camus a Katy, sin bajarle la mirada a Mikael. El otro sonrió de una manera que no le agradó nada a Camus.  
  
"No te preocupes, no pienso lastimar a tu hija, si eso creíste, tampoco a tu mujer" Dijo Mikael, desviándo la mirada hacia Crystal por un segundo.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que es su hija?" Dijo Aioria, que se puso a la par de Camus, Milo hizo lo mismo, ese sujeto le daba escalofríos. A Mikael le pareció gracioso como se protegían entre ellos, que patético espectáculo para alguien tan desencantado de la vida como él.  
  
"No me interesa decirles como lo sé... así que no lo haré" Dijo él santo, mientras volvía sus pasos hacia Sharon que lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
"¿Podrías hacerme el graaaaaan favor de dejar de provocarlos?" Dijo Sharon, ya enojada en extremo con su caballero. Mikael la miró indiferente y centró su mirada en la 'otra' Atena. Saori tragó saliva, que sujeto tan hechizante, ¿cómo haría Sharon para no dejarse llevar? Seiya se enfadó por la actitud indolente del santo de Acuario del futuro y se puso enfrente de Saori.  
  
"¡Oye, tú, deja de molestar o tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo!" Dijo Seiya, Mikael arqueó una dorada ceja en gesto interrogante.  
  
"Me pregunto que clase de combate podría ofrecerme un insecto insignificante como tú" Dijo Mikael, con su suave pero profunda voz, hasta a Seiya, que era más impulsivo que corajudo, lo detuvo esa poderosa mirada. Sharon ya se estaba cansando, pero prefería arriesgarse a defenderse sola que contar con la protección de Mikael.  
  
"Codladh fada, codladh domhain (profundo sueño, largo sueño)" Pronunció Sharon, y al instante Mikael cayó dormido al suelo, ella se le acercó y verificó que estuviera bien, todos se quedaron asombrados ante esto.  
  
"Lo siento, sé que es problemático, pero no haría daño a nadie en mi presencia, a excepción que se me quisiera dañar" Dijo Sharon, mirando a su alrededor otra vez.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Preguntó Crystal, curiosa.  
  
"Es un hechizo para dormirlo, verán es alguien difícil de tratar a veces e imposible de dominar de otra manera" Dijo a modo de respuesta.  
  
"Dime que clase de demonio es, porque no es humano" Dijo Kai, adelantándose un paso, Shaka tuvo que admitir que tenía un aura decomunal, no era definitivamente humana, pero Kai era la especialista en seres del otro mundo.  
  
Sharon la miró perpleja ¿cómo rayos lo habría adivinado? 


	3. Capitulo Tres: El Demonio Con Voz De Áng...

Abby: No creo tener grandes ideas, pero gracias de todos modos, siempre estás leyendo mis fics Así que te deben gustar no entiendo porque Gracias por tu review y por apoyarme siempre!! 

Luna-wood: Pues sí, espero que no te aburra la trama todavía. Gracias por tu review!

Hora: Gracias, Hora-chan, pero la verdad es que es difícil ganarle a cualquier caballero dorado, por eso es que no entiendo como en Hades les dieron tal paliza estúpido Radamantys Gracias por tu review!

Némesis: No sé que tienes por ahora con el inglés, pero no me dirás que escribo con palabras rebuscadas, o sí? No te preocupes que mi otro fic no es tan largo. Kiki y Katy? Bueno, no te han dicho que entre el amor y el odio hay una línea muy fina? Por ahora pondré uno por semana, pero después no aseguro nada, ya que empiezo de nuevo la facultad -- Gracias por tu review!!

Lonewolf: Los llamo para que se los coman --, No, no es ALIEN!! Y no es tan malo, ya verás. No ví la película de Austin Power, pero ví los avances y sé quien es.... Y NO SE PARECEEEEE!!! Por cierto me reí mucho con tu fic, sigue matando a Seiya!! Capitulo Tres: El Demonio Con Voz De Ángel 

Sharon fue acompañada por Saori, Seiya, Aioria y Tatsumi a la biblioteca, Mikael fue dejado por otros dos santos que le vigilaban en uno de los sillones. Parecía muerto de tan dormido que lo había dejado su 'princesa' a la cual por cierto no parecía obedecer mucho que digamos. Saga y Shura, que eran quienes lo vigilaban, lo miraban extrañados ¿sería un demonio cómo había sugerido Kai? Sharon había dicho que no, aunque a veces diera esa impresión, pero Kai no estaba convencida.

Vera se les acercó y miró con atención el hermoso rostro de Mikael, era demasiado atractivo para ser un ser humano común, ni ella, que amaba a Aioria con toda su alma, podía estar inmune al hechizo de que santo ejercía en las mujeres. Además, tenía sus dudas y apoyaba a Kai en la idea de que no era humano, porque si lo fuera ¿por qué era necesario dominarlo con un hechizo? Que Atena utilizara eso también era raro, pues ella misma los había prohibido desde la época antígua, pero quizás en un par de siglos hubiera cambiado de idea.

"¿Aún sigue dormido?" Preguntó Vera, ambos santos asintieron, sin dejar de vigilarle, como si en cualquier momento les fuera a saltar encima, Crystal y Katya se acercaron también, la niña miraba fascinada al muchacho que tenía la mima armadura de su papá. Vera sonrió, ni la niña era inmune a la fuerte atracción que Mikael tenía aún dormido.

"Que sujeto tan afortunado, demonio o no, todas las mujeres se quedan encantadas por él" Dijo Shura, echándoles una mirada sonriente.

"No me parece gracioso, Shura, no me agrada que alguien tenga tanto poder, ni Seiya se animó a decir más cuando se le enfrentó, y ya sabes como es él, no hace falta provocarle mucho para que salte" Dijo Vera, un poco ofuscada. Saga sonrió también, al fin algo conque molestar a esta orgullosa amazona que era tan difícil de doblegar. A Aioria no le haría ni chiste tener competencia, si este santo quería molestar a alguna de sus mujeres, se lo comerían frito a la romana para la cena, de eso seguro.

Katy se trepó al apoyabrazos del sillón, que era muy amplio y tenía lugar para alguien más que Mikael, le miró con enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad, acercó una de sus pequeñas manos al cabello del santo y se lo quitó del rostro, pasándoselo detrás de una oreja, Mikael ni se movió un ápice. Crystal sonrió a su pequeña hija, Katy era muy buena y bondadosa con cualquier persona, en especial si lo veía indefenso, como estaba el santo ahora, parecía un ángel dormido, mientras no abriera esos demoníacos ojos dorados, estaba bien.

Vera observó a la niña con indulgencia, no creía que ni ese sujeto pudiera atreverse a hacerle daño a una niña tan dulce como Katy, y más le valía o moriría joven. Kai miraba desde una columna, un poco más alejada, Shaka estaba a su lado, observando la escena también, Kai estaba demasiado seria, y eso le preocupaba.

Sharon buscaba sin descanso los libros que necesitaba consultar, pero sin resultados, Aioria le ayudaba, sin saber bien que era lo que estaba buscando en realidad. Saori se había sentado, después de enviar a Tatsumi por un poco de té. Miraba por arriba de su taza a la otra joven, que ya se estaba cansando.

"No puede ser que no estén, estoy segura que en esta época tienen que tenerlos" Dijo Sharon, sentándose un segundo. Saori la miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Quizás esten guardados en algún comparimiento secreto, pero hayarlos llevará algunos días" Dijo Aioria, pensativo, Sharon suspiró, algo desanimada.

"Bueno, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, ya que este también es tu hogar, aunque lo sea en un futuro" Dijo Saori, Sharon le sonrió agradecida.

"Será mejor que esta noche descansemos todos, mañana seguiremos buscando" Dijo Saori "Tatsumi te llevará a tu habitación" Sharon asintió y cuando salía por la puerta pronunció las siguientes palabras:

"Codladh fada, Codladh domhain. ¡Éirigh! (Largo sueño, profundo sueño ¡Levántate!)"

Mikael abrió los ojos en un instante y lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos azules que le sonreían. Nadie le estaba mirando así que no sabían que estaba despierto, miró a la niña, sonriéndole suavemente, podrían llamarlo cualquier cosa, pero nunca lastimaría a un niño, menos a una pequeña que irradiaba un aura tan dulce.

Mikael le indicó que guardara silencio y Katy asintió, él se levantó tan velózmente que ni Saga ni Shura le alcanzaron a ver.

"Creo que debo irme, les dejo a su niña" Dijo él, bajando a Katy al suelo, Kai estaba alerta para atacar si era necesario, Crystal se había asustado por un segundo, pero viendo a Katy tan sonriente se relajó un poco, Vera le miraba fríamente, ni en sueños dejaría que él se saliera con la suya otra vez. Saga y Shura le miraron con desconfianza, Katy le saludó con un 'Dobry vecher' (Buenas noches) y corrió a los brazos de su mamá.

Mikael sonrió a la niña y desapareció en las sombras, más bien parecía haberse disuelto en ellas. Todos miraron asombrados este extraño fenómeno.

Sharon entró en su habitación y enseguida apareció Mikael desde un parche de sombra en un rincón de la habitación, Sharon prendió el velador y se sentó pesadamente en la amplia cama.

"No hubo suerte, no encontré los libros, pero estoy segura que están en alguna parte" Dijo ella, empecinadamente, Mikael la miró suspicáz, le haría la vida más miserable de lo normal si le había hecho venir por nada.

"Pues más vale que los encuentres, o va a ver problemas" Dijo el santo, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia fuera por el ventanal que daba a un balcón. Sharon le observó, sabía que no debía haberse delatado con un hechizo, pero ese empecinado demonio lo había hecho a propósito, lo sabía.

"Ya sospechan que no eres humano, no me pongas más en evidencia ¿está claro?" Dijo Sharon, con una voz que no admitía un no por respuesta.

"Puedes darme órdendes hasta donde yo lo permita, pero no te pases, mortal, porque no creas que te obedezco porque quiero ni por gusto, detesto que pongan hechizos sobre mí para utilizarme como se les dé la gana a los humanos, algún día me cansaré, y tú estás primera en mi lista para ser mi cena" Dijo Mikael, saliendo hacia el balcón, Sharon le siguió, enfadada por su desobediencia.

"¡A sí, pues te tengo una noticia, si me matas, seré tu última cena y lo sabes bien!" Le dijo ella, pero él ya estaba volando lejos a los saltos, casi imposibles de ver. La chica suspiró y decidió que él regresaría antes del amanecer de su cacería. Sharon buscó en el ropero un camisón que Saori amablemente había puesto para ella, se quitó la ropa allí mismo y decidió darse una ducha antes de acostarse.

Mikael llegó rato después sin hacer nada de ruido, ya estaba saciado por ahora y prefería importunar a su 'ama' si aún estaba levantada, por lo visto sí, ya que escuchaba la ducha, parecía que ella había decidido tomar un baño, decidió qitarse su armadura y recostarse en la cama para que ella tratara de echarlo.

Sharon salió del baño con sólo una toalla como prenda y ahogó un grito al ver a Mikael mirándola divertido.

"¡Qué haces aquí! Por que no pudiste tardar más cazando por ahí" Dijo Sharon, tratándo de taparse más con la toalla. Él sonrió y se puso de costado, con el rostro apoyado en una mano, y en la otra, sosteniendo el camisón.

"¡Dame eso, demonio descarado! ¡Arrg, no sé porque tengo que soportar esto!" Dijo ella, sin moverse de su lugar al lado de la puerta del baño, Mikael no se movió para darle la prenda.

"Si la quieres, ven por ella" Dijo él, desafiándola. Sharon le miró con ojos desmesurados.

"¡Descarado infame despreciable demonio del infierno, no tengo porque tolerar tus sucias bromas, te digo que sueltes mi camisón y te levantes de la cama ahora!" Dijo la chica, enfadada.

"Vamos, mortal, que aburrida eres, ni que hubiera algo interesante que ver en ti o que ya no hubiera visto antes" Dijo él, con su típico asento apático. Sharon hervía de furia contenida, así que se estaba vengando de ella por haberlo dormido hoy, por desgracia, ese hechizo lo podía usar una vez cada veinticuatro horas. Ella se acercó y se subió a la cama, tratando de tomar su camisón, pero Mikael enseguida estuvo en un tris fuera de su alcance... otra vez, ella le miró con furia total, Sharon no sabía lo hermosa que se veía enfurecida, con el largo y sedoso cabello negro reluciendo a la luz y todo desordenado, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego esmeralda tan atrapante que el mismo Mikael debía admitir que era muy atrayente, el hecho que estuviera solo con una toalla acentuaba su encanto.

"No pienso perseguirte por toda la habitación, quédate con el camisón, si quieres puedes ponértelo tú mismo" Dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y encerrándose en el baño con otra remera que había encontrado en el armario, sólo que esta apenas si le cubría la cadera y no la hacía feliz que ese diablo la viera tan descubierta. Luego de juntar coraje, salió del baño para encontrarse sola otra vez, agradeció a su ángel guardían y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla con las cobijas.

Mikael la vio acostarse en la cama, él estaba en el balcón, el no necesitaba dormir tanto, podía pasar días enteros sin pegar un ojo. Así era su naturaleza, era un depredador certero y eficáz, por lo que el padre de Sharon le había capturado antes de que ella naciera, había tenido que someterse a los humanos por mucho tiempo, los odiaba mucho, había visto crecer a Sharon y ver como su padre le enseñaba como manejar los hechizos para dominarlo sólo había acentuado el resentimiento en su alma, si es que tenía una. Él no se resignaba a que lo tuvieran cautivo, por lo que tuvieron que utilizar hechizos que le provocaban un profundo dolor para doblegarlo, pero Sharon trataba de no usarlos, sólo lo había hecho una vez y él recordaba que ella le había mirado con compasión, que era peor que el desprecio, Sharon no volvió a infringirle ese hechizo nunca más hasta ahora, sólo lo dormía o le decía que se quedara quieto, pero nada más, era quizás por esa consideración que Mikael no se decidía a odiarla tanto como al resto, pero eso le confundía más que culaquier otra cosa...

Decidió salir del balcón y vagar por el ya conocido recinto principal, ya que tenía una larga noche de vigilia por delante, pero regresaría antes del amanecer para darle a Sharon el típico susto vespertino para que siguiera buscando los condenados libros y no se quedara remoloneando en la cama, no había persona más poco madrugadora que ella.

Caminó por los oscuros y amplios pasillos, aunque para Mikael que podía ver mejor que un gato en la oscuridad, era muy sencillo no chocarse con nada. Llegó a una sala no muy grande que tenía una vitrina con algunos instrumentos, un piano en el centro de la habitación que estaba tapado con una pesada manta para protegerlo del polvo.

Mikael se le acercó y lo descubrió en la zona de las teclas, subiendo la protección de madera de las mismas. Miró con algo de curiosidad y paso un dedo por las blancas y luego por las negras, tenía un sonido afinado, parecía que alguien debía practicar con él a menudo. Sabía que si empezaba a tocar alguna melodía, despertaría a los que estuvieran cerca o atraería a los guardias... no sería mala idea darles un susto de muerte a esos humanos incompetentes, una sonrisa burlona apareció en las comisuras de sus labios, pero luego cambió de opinión, no se sentía con animos de bromear en este momento; quizás otro día.

Regresó a la vitrina y la abrió con cuidado, sacó una hermosa guitarra que parecía estar en deshuso, rasgó las cuerdas, estaba un poco desafinada. Decidió salir afuera y afinarla un poco. Caminó hacia uno de los ventanales y brincó hacia fuera.

Siguió saltando por ahí hasta que se ubicó entre un par de columnas, cerca de la habitación de Sharon, ya que de todas formas tenía que vigilar que nadie tuviera ideas graciosas de visitarla por la noche.

Se acomodó con vista al balcón de ella y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas otra vez, afinando el sonido con las clavijas hasta lograr un tono suave y parejo. No tocaba nada en especial, pero había una canción que sí le gustaba, más bien, era una de las canciones que le gustaban a Sharon, aunque él no entendía mucho porque, la melodía era bonita.

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man.  
_

Sharon despertó al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, ya que tenía el sueño liviano, pero cuando escuchó el primer verso de la canción, se levantó de un salto de su cama, conocía esa canción muy bien... y a quien la estaba cantando.

_  
Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man  
_

Ella salió al balcón siguiendo la voz de Mikael, ese demonio podía encantar hasta a las bestias más peligrosas con esa hermosa voz casi angelical que poseía, pero Sharon nunca admitiría que adoraba escucharle cantar, simpre lo oía por las noches hasta quedarse dormida, pero hoy no.

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I wont be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time  
All this time_

Mikael había visto que Sharon escuchaba su canción desde el balcón, no era extraño que atrayera así a cualquier mortal, pero sabía que no tenía ningún poder sobre ella en especial... al menos eso era lo que él creía.

_  
Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man  
Now and forever I will be your man_

La última estrofa de la canción y el último rasgueo de la guitarra lograron sacar a Sharon de esa especie de encantamiento que la envolvía, ella enseguida volvió a su cama, arropándose bien, la diferencia era que ahora se había dormido enseguida y sin preocupaciones hasta mañana.

"Now And Forever" Letra y Música por Richard Marx


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Primer Libro: Compendi...

Misao CG: La idea es que sea medio raro... si puedes y no te saca un pedazo, anda y dale un abrazo. Conste que no me hago cargo de las consecuencias Gracias por tu review!

Abby: No creo que lo haga, no. No haré sufrir a tu Mu precioso == Gracias por tu review!

Shadir: creo que la enrredaré aún más Gracias por tu review!

Swan: ¿Y a ti que te parece? Sip, son los demonios que seguían a Ravana en el Ramayana Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Es. Y tu fic está muy bueno, el último también Gracias por tu review!

Hora: Je, gracias. Por supuesto, que va a pasar algo, me encantan esta clase de historias con seres sobrenaturales, es por eso que me decidí a escribir una Gracias por tu review!

Capitulo Cuatro: Primer Libro: Compendium Daemonium

A la mañana suiguiente, Sharon se había levantado temprano, no quería que Mikael tuviera la opotunidad de despertarla de una manera brusca y desconsiderada... como siempre hacía. Buscó su vestimenta y salió fuera de su habitación, no llevaría el báculo hoy, no tenía ganas de cargarlo por todos lados, Saori, que todavía estaba durmiendo, no sería compañía por ahora, en cambio, dos de las guerreras que la habían encontrado ayer estaban en la biblioteca.

Una era Vera y la otra Marin, estaban revisando los libros, a ver si encontraban algo de lo que Sharon buscaba.

"Buenos días" Dijo Sharon, entrando y cerrando la puerta, no es que eso fuera a detener a Mikael si la estaba buscando. Ambas amazonas voltearon al ecuchar su voz.

"Buenos días, te levantaste temprano hoy" Dijo Marin, Sharon asintió y se acercó a ellas, Vera la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

"¿No está ese guardián tuyo por ahí ¿verdad?" Preguntó Vera, con un claro acento de desconfianza.

"No te preocupes, Mikael no está conmigo, por ahora, pero no le teman, es inofensivo, sólo ataca cuando yo me veo en peligro" Dijo la chica, tratando de apaciguar a las otras dos.

"¿A sí? Pues a mí me parece que no te llevas nada bien con él ¿Por qué estás tan segura que te protegerá?" Preguntó Marin.

"Bueno... sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero él es, aunque no lo parezca mucho, el mejor amigo que tengo, obviamente a su manera, Mikael nunca se consideraría mi amigo, pero hace cosas que a veces desmuestran que no le soy del todo indiferente" Dijo Sharon, revolviendo los libros, Mikael estaba escondido en una sombra del lugar y decidió aparecer sin hacer ruido, detrás de Sharon.

Se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído. "¿Desde cuando madrugas?" Sharon se sobresaltó un poco, ¿desde cuando estaría allí? Esperaba que no mucho.

"Siempre lo mismo ¿no tienes otra cosa más divertida que hacer? Ayudame a ver por los libros" Dijo ella, apartándose. Él la miró de manera indolente y se encogió de hombros, Vera y Marin le miraban con desconfianza detrás de sus máscaras, pero sus posturas daban a entender a las claras que no se acercara.

Mikael les sonrió como si nada y volvió a desaparecer. Para reaparecer en la otra enorme habitación contigua a la biblioteca, en donde había más volúmenes de libros a demás de un enorme hogar y cómodos sillones.

Echó un vistazo a los libros, pero tampoco allí estaban los que buscaban.

Vera meintras tanto encontró un libro en griego antiguo muy viejo, ella no lo podía leer... pero Aioria sí, tenía una parte en latín, se leía en la solapa 'Daemonium Compendium", era la primera vez que reparaba en él. Se lo llevó antes de dárselo a Sharon por si era ese el que ella buscaba, Marin captó la indirecta y la siguió después de distraer a Sharon.

"¡Aioria!" Dijo Vera, sacudiendo a su novio para que se levantara de la cama. El santo de leo se movió para el otro lado, sin despertarse. Vera resopló, tenía prisa de ver que decía ese libro.

"¡Aioria, despierta por todos los cielos!" Dijo Vera, más fuerte, él la miró soñoliento y le sonrió. Se incorporó en la cama y Vera no tardó en ponerle el libro en el regazo, Aioria lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué es esto, gatita? Nunca lo había visto" Dijo él, leyendo el título.

"Lo encontré hace un rato, y quiero saber que dice antes de darselo a esa chica" Dijo Vera, instandolo a que lo abriera. Aioria le echó una mirada y comenzó a decifrar más o menos la parte que estaba en griego.

Saori apenas se levantó, fue en busca de Sharon, la encontró aparentemente sola en la biblioteca, buscando los supuestos libros... claro, el hecho de que a Saori casi le da un infarto al sentir la presencia de Mikael en un instante a sus espaldas no era nada relevante.

"¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?!" Le gritó Saori al rubio caballero, que la miró indiferente y con una mueca en los labios, Saori tenía ganas de darle con su báculo en la cabeza, pero como este NO era su santo de Acuario, nada podía hacer. Sharon, viendo el dilema de Saori, frunció el seño y miró a Mikael enfadada, él ni se molestó en retribuírle la mirada, desapareciendo otra vez para reaparecer junto a ella.

"Mikael, no molestes, no estás siendo de gran ayuda ¿sabes?" Le dijo Sharon, molesta.

"No me digas..." Contestó el apáticamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Buenos días, Saori" Saludó Sharon.

"Buenos días, espero que hayas encontrado algo" Contestó la otra, acercándose sin dejar de vigilar a Mikael.

"La verdad no, deben ser libros que están escondidos en alguna cámara secreta o algo, si al menos tuvieramos un mapa..." Dijo Sharon, dejando un libro en su estante. Saori se quedó pensativa un segundo ¿quién sabría de un mapa? Quizas Dohko.

"Déjame preguntarle a uno de mis santos más antíguos, veré si él sabe algo ¿Cuántos libros estás buscando?" Preguntó Saori.

"Dos, uno es un libro con antiguas regiones o puertas a otras dimensiones y hechizos varios, el otro es un compendio en general" Dijo Sharon, no queriendo especificar que el compendio era de demonios. Saori asintió y se retiró. Sharon suspiró y se sentó al lado de su santo dorado, que ni se movió. Sharon deseaba más que nada en el mundo en ese momento que Mikael le dijera algo como 'todo estará bien' o 'pronto regresaremos a casa, no te preocupes' pero eso era tan imposible como que las vacas volaban.

Mikael por su parte sintió su cambio de humor al instante, estaba tan acostumbrado a tener que estar las 24 horas del día al lado de esa chica desde que había nacido que era como el aire que respiraba, así de fácil podía captar sus cambios en cuerpo y mente. Pero no sabía que se suponía que deseaba que él hiciera ¿ayudar a destruir a su propia raza en favor de la humanidad? Ni loco. Él la miró de soslayo viendo, o más bien, oliendo que algo andaba muy mal con ella, ya que podía saber que estaba por ponerse a llorar. Eso era lo peor que podía hacerle.

"Ni se te ocurra, niña, si eres tan débil como para llorar por cualquier cosa no sirves como diosa protectora de tu raza" Dijo él, con bastante rudeza, con esa clase de palabras lograba avivar el orgullo de Sharon y así no tendría que verla llorar. Pero esta vez no funcionó...

"Cállate, no entiendes nada, no te importa nada, así que no me digas que no llore si quiero hacerlo" Dijo ella, con una hilo de voz, Mikael agrandó sus ojos de sorpresa, un raro signo de que tenía alguna clase de reacción, esa no era la mortal cabeza dura que conocía. Lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaban silenciosas por las suaves mejillas de Sharon, ella no emitía ningún sonido, parecía una estatua de marmol por la palidéz que exibía, Mikael se levantó de un salto, alejándose de su lado, verla tan abatida tenía un extraño efecto en él, que ni el mismo lograba comprender.

Estaba enfadado, nervioso, preocupado o no sabía QUE exactamente. No debería ella tener ningún efecto sobre él, ya que Mikael estaba convencido de que a él le importaba un diablo lo que a ella respectara y que no la soportaba.

"Basta, deja de hacer eso" Dijo él, empezando a lucir como un animal enjaulado, Sharon levantó su mirada nublada por las lágrimas, y de inmediato dejó de llorar al ver la expresión de desconcierto en la mirada de su guardián. Así que a él SI le afectaban sus estados de animo, eso la reconfortaba un poco. Se secó el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantó.

"Vamos, demonio tonto, no hemos terminado aún" Dijo Sharon suavemente, tomando por sorpresa a Mikael una vez más, él asintió y la siguió hacia otro estante lleno de libros.

Vera y Aioria seguían desifrando el libro, Aioria había encontrado una definición de la clase de demonio que Kai pensaba que podía ser Mikael. Vera le dio especial incapié a eso para saber que era lo que decía, Aioria leyó entonces lo siguiente:

"DEMONIO CATEGORÍA SIETE"

"Demonios con poder de tomar forma humana, pero generalmente poseen una caracteríastica animal de algún tipo. Se alimentan de sangre, son una especie de vampiro resistente a la luz solar, es posible invocarlos si se conoce su nombre, muy difícil de controlar, tienden a matar a su invocador después de cumplir el pacto sellado con un ser humano. No se tiene demasiada información sobre esta especie ni sus hábitos de caza y reproducción"

"Punto débil: Desconocido. Son inmortales con la capacidad de regenerarse a sí mismos"

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al leer la definición... Kai tenía razón, era muy probable, a decir verdad demasiado probable que Mikael fuera esta clase de demonio. Para peor, si esta chica Sharon no lograba controlarlo bien, no podrían vencerle.

"Vera ¿por qué mejor no le damos el libro a la chica? No podemos hacer nada con él, ya sabemos al menos con que nos enfrentamos, y cuanto más rápido encuentre los libros, más rápido se irán" Dijo Aioria, ya bastante preocupado, Vera no le respondía aún, estaba pensativa.

"Sé a que te refieres, pero necesitamos saber porqué necesita estos libros, sé que algo nos oculta, Marin piensa que algo muy malo pasó en el Santuario del futuro... quizás se pueda prevenir cambiando el pasado, o sea nuestro presente" Dijo ella. Aioria suspiró, tenía que admitir que él tenía sus dudas al respecto, sería mejor hablarlo con los demás entonces. Ambos tomaron el libro y se fueron a la casa de Aries.

Una vez reunidos todos, Aioria explicó lo que habían hallado en el libro y sus dudas, que eran las mismas que las de Mu y Shaka, Kai estaba frenética, no sabía como combatir ella tampoco esa clase de demonios. Shaka trataba de tranquilizarla mientras que el resto pensaba que rayos hacer.

La noche llegó y los santos no sabían aún que hacer, Shura, Saga y Camus eran partidarios de darle el libro para que se marchara al futuro otra vez, mientras que Mu, Shaka y Aioria preferían encontrar primero el otro libro. Milo, Máscara, Aldebaran y Afrodita se miraban unos a otros sin tomar partido. Por otro lado, las chicas querían despachar a Mikael a otra galaxia, se ponían demasiado nerviosas con él cerca.

Atena, o sea, Saori, escuchó las distintas opiniones, los santos de bronce no tomaron partido, a excepción de Hyoga, que se puso del lado de Camus. Aún faltaba que llegaran Dohko e Ikki, que como de costumbre, estaba desaparecido.

Sharon mientras tanto estaba en su alcoba cepilandose el cabello, miraba a través de su espejo a Mikael, que estaba de perfil a ella, mirando por la ventana. Tenía una mirada perdida, como si recordara algo allí afuera que le fuera familiar.

Sharon se levantó y caminó hacia él, Mikael se movió un poco al costado, no quería que ella se le acercara tanto, no le había gustado descubrir que se sentía afectado por sus sentimientos. Ella le miró de soslayo y le sonrió, él simplemente la miró sin expresión alguna y salió al exterior de un salto. No quería estar cerca de esa mortal dueña de su vida por ahora. Sharon suspiró y le vio alejarse en un segundo, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la rapidéz de su guardián... que irónico que pensara que él era suyo, ya que no había criatura que amara más la libertad que Mikael, él jamás se doblegaría del todo, además sabía que él la mataría si lo liberaba, no era que le creyera a su padre, pero eso fue lo que él le enseñó y no quería desobedecer.

Sharon dio media vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama lentamente, quería los dos libros... pero su padre no sabía para QUE los quería en realidad, especialmente el segundo. Ella se recostó de lado aún sin subir las piernas.

Unos minutos después, alguién llamó a su puerta. Sharon se levantó y abrió. Era uno de los soldados que tenían órdenes de cuidar su puerta por las noches.

"Disculpe, Señorita Sharon, Atena envía por usted, desea hablar en la sala del trono" Dijo el soldado, Sharon asintió y, saliendo de su habitación, le siguió.

En un lugar muy apartado y deshabitado del Santuario, una extraña energía de ondas negras empezó a moverse en el aire, lo hacía de forma espiralada, tomando velocidad y formando un boquete que parecía conectar a alguna otra parte.

De él salió una figura oscura, que a la luz de las estrellas que tachonaban el cielo sin luna esa noche, le confería una apariencia más aterradora que nada. El sujeto olió el aire un par de veces, como rastreando algo; después de un momento, giró su cabeza en una dirección y sonrió mostrando una fila de filosos dientes, su sonrisa era macabra y sus pupilas rojas como la sangre mostraron una feróz expresión de triunfo...


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Barak

Abby: Mwahahaha!!! Soy malvadaaaa!!! Gracias por tu reviewwwwwwww!!!!!!!

Misao CG: Hey! Sesshi es mío también, lo adoro, es más, Inuyasha es mi manga favorito, tengo hasta el tomo 16, las tres películas y los soundtracks fanática locaaaaa Así que si de demonios hablamos me encantan se nota por mi fic Tengo mil mangas acerca de ellos.

...Mikael corriendo hacia un lugar seguro... el ciruelo del fondo de mi casa jeje el piensa que esta seguro ahí, pobre demonio Tengo un sketch de Mikael si quieres te lo mando por mail Gracias por tu review!!

Elena: Bueno, así logro que lo lean o no? Je je, espero que te guste este cap también, y no te preocupes, el otro desgraciado va a buscar un aperitivo primero. Gracias por tu review!

Hora: Pues no tiene cara de buenos amigos je, no puedo creer que a alguien le haya gustado la historia... por lo visto hay más como yo por ahí afuera Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Sí, sí, acertaste, pero es un vampiro un poco diferente a los normales Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo Cinco: Barak

Mikael estaba sentado en una roca, observando detenidamente a los soldados y aprendices que entrenaban en el Coliseo, los humanos eran criaturas estúpidas pero persistentes, como una plaga de langostas, todo lo destruían, hasta su propio mundo, realmente no deberían ser especie dominante.

Crystal y Katy, junto con Camus, se acercaron sin saber que Mikael estaba allí, pero el rubio caballero si se percató de su presencia y se ocultó antes de que le avistaran. Katya corría de un lado al otro, mirando todo a su alrededor, Camus y Crystal la observaban de cerca para que no se fuera a lastimar, pero sonreían al verla tan contenta de estar en el Santuario otra vez. Mikael hizo desaparecer su presencia por completo, observando al trío desde una mayor altura, parecían muy felices juntos, la pequeña era adorable sin duda, muy parecida a su padre. La mirada de Mikael se ablandó considerablemente mientras la observaba, Katy se escurrió muy cerca de él sin darse por enterada, Mikael medio sonrió cínicamente, sólo pensar que si su padre supiera cerca de quien estaba jugando su hija, de seguro le daría por querer convertirlo en paleta helada, aunque su hielo no podría lastimarle en absoluto.

"Katy, ven aca, no te alejes" Dijo Crystal, que se había sentado junto a Camus en una de las rocas, él miraba atento a su hija al mismo tiempo que parecía estar observando el Coliseo, Crystal le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue tras Katy.

Katy estaba recogiendo unas pequeñas rocas que parecían interesantes, cuando vio a su mamá venir hacia ella, enseguida dejó las que no le gustaban y se quedó con un par de las mejores.

"¡Ya voy, mami!" Dijo la pequeña, cuando de repente notó un destello dorado a su izquierda y vio a Mikael mirándola. Katy le sonrió y se acercó a él.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?" Dijo ella, mirando con enormes ojos azul cobalto al caballero con la misma armadura de su padre.

"Nada en especial, será mejor que te vayas con tu madre o a ella le va a dar un ataque si te ve conmigo" Le contestó él, luego, sonriéndole, desapareció. Katy se frotó los ojos, confundida por la mágica desaparición de Mikael y, encogiéndose de hombros se encaminó hacia donde su mamá aparecía.

"Huelo humanos, muy apetitosos por cierto" Dijo el extraño sujeto de oscura aura que había aparecido la noche anterior de la nada, su mirada escarlata siguió su olfato, que lo llevó en dirección contraria.

"Será mejor que volvamos, quiero saber si Dohko llegó para echarnos una mano con esta chica" Dijo Camus a su familia, Katy le sonrió y corrió hacia él, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos para que Camus la alzara en brazos, él le sonrió y enseguida la levantó, con su otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Crystal, los tres descendieron hacia los templos otra vez.

Mikael había sentido la necesidad de regresar a donde estaba Sharon, no le gustaba ese presentimiento, algo no andaba bien. Nada bien.

"Sé que libro estás buscando, jovencita, uno de ellos es el libro que encontró Vera, el otro no lo encontrarás aquí" Dijo Dohko, Sharon asintió, escuchando atentamente, al fin tenía uno de los dos libros en sus manos, pero faltaba el otro, que era el más importante de los dos.

"¿Dónde lo puedo hallar?" Preguntó ella, el anciano santo le sonrió, la chica tendría que ser perseverante para encontrarlo.

"Está en una isla, pero el problema es que no puedo recordar bien cual es, pero sé de un caballero de plata que podría ayudarte" Le dijo Dohko, Sharon suspiró, un poco desilusionada, esto era peor que la espera en un banco para pagar un impuesto, donde siempre te mandan de ventanilla en ventanilla. El anciano le palmeó la mano, tranquilizadoramente.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Daidaros te podrá ayudar" Dijo Dohko.

"¿Mi maestro?" Dijo Shun, algo sorprendido, Seiya se rascó la cabeza desconcertado, como de costumbre. Milo le echó una mirada a Seiya como diciendo 'que tonto, ni se acuerda de Daidaros' Ling Shu le pellizcó una mejilla para que dejara de mirar a Seiya de esa manera, Milo le apartó la mano y se frotó la parte injuriada de su rostro, mirando de soslayo a su chica. Ling Shu le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Milo le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

o

El extraño ser seguía avanzando con increible rapidéz, pero todavía no había sentido que Mikael ya se había enterado de que él estaba allí y lo estaba siguiendo discretamente. De repente, el demonio se paró en seco en un claro del bosque, se había topado con Vera y Kalani, que le miraron sorprendidas, el demonio sonrió macabramente mostrando dos afilados colmillos, las chicas eran dos hermosas virgenes sin marca, su sangre sin duda sería la más dulce, y estaba hambriento.

"Kalani, este sujeto no me gusta, me da escalofríos" Vera le susurró a su amiga, que miraba espantada al sujeto.

"Nos mira como si tuviera hambre y nosotras fueramos el banquete" Dijo ella, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Vera.

"¡¡Corre!!" Gritó Vera y ambas salieron como balas.

"Je, je, no crean que saldrán vivas de este bosque" Dijo él, y desapareció tras ellas. Ambas chicas tomaron aire un segundo y cometieron el error de mirar hacia atrás para ver si él las seguía, el sujeto apareció enfrente de ellas y tomó en una milésima de segundo el cuello de Vera. Vera pudo empujar antes a Kalani más lejos.

"P-pi-de a-ayuda" Susurró Vera, ya que la estaban ahogando.

Kalani estaba inmóvil pero enseguida salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a alguien RAPIDO.

"Tu amiga será mi postre, pero tu serás el plato principal" Dijo el demonio, Vera lo miró desafiante, pero la verdad estaba atemorizada.

"N-no te s-saldrás c-con la tu-ya" Apenas logró decir, cuando intentó concentrar su ki, no logró hacerlo, ya que ese maldito absorbía su energía vital. Él sonrió ante su resistencia y cuando iba a morder su tierno cuello, otra mano aparecida de la nada lo tomó por el cuello.

"No creo que debieras hacer eso... Barak" El demonio tornó su mirada hacia el ser de dorada cabellera y ojos ambarinos.

"Mikael... tanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo medio sarcástico, Mikael le sonrió fríamente y apretó su mano alrededor del cuello del otro.

"Sueltala" Dijo Mikael con tranquilidad.

"Acaso tu quieres a la chica, pues lo siento, yo la ví primero" Dijo Barak.

"Dije que la sueltes AHORA" Repitió Mikael, entrecerrando los ojos. Barak obedeció y soltó a Vera, que cayó al suelo medio ahogada, a lo lejos se veían venir a Kalani y detrás de ella Saga y Shaka. Barak sonrió malevolamente otra vez y desapareció al estilo de Mikael.

"¡Vera! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kalani, que se arrodilló a su lado, Vera asintió con la cabeza, frotándose el cuello en el lugar donde ese bastardo la había sujetado. Mu y Saga miraron desconcertados a Mikael, pues no se creían que él fuera el atacante.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Saga, Mikael le miró inexpresivamente a modo de respuesta, luego miró a las chicas para luego desaparecer. Saga frunció el seño, ese sujeto era enervante.

Mu ayudó a levantarse a Vera y los tres se dirijieron a los templos, allí de seguro estarían a salvo.

Vera estuvo callada todo el trayecto, hasta que no pisó el primer templo, no dijo palabra. Kalani la miraba muy preocupada, no era de ella no decir nada.

"¿Quién te atacó, Vera?" Preguntó Mu, con mucho cuidado en su tono, no quería que Vera se encerrara más aún. Ella le miró, y respiró profundamente.

"Un sujeto nos atacó a ambas, tenía el aura más horrible que haya sentido en toda mi vida, quería tenernos de almuerzo a mí y a Kalani, pero tendría que atrapar a una a la vez, así que como yo fui la primera le dije a Kalani que corriera a buscar ayuda, Mikael me salvó, ustedes no hubrían llegado a tiempo" Explicó, aún le dolía la garganta.

"¡Tu me empujaste y prácticamente te dejaste agarrar en mi lugar, tonta!" Le dijo Kalani y se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga. Vera suspiró y le acarició el pelo.

"No podría dejar que te hiciera daño" Dijo Vera, tratando de consolarla. Saga se acercó también y Vera le pasó la tarea de consolar a Kalani, que enseguida aceptó el abrazo de su novio.

"Mu, Saga, no le digan nada a Aioria por ahora... sé que es muy cabeza dura y muy impulsivo, irá a buscar a ese sujeto y temo que pueda terminar como su cena" Dijo Vera, Mu y Saga aceptaron, lo mismo Kalani.

Después de eso, Vera se dirigió al templo principal a hablar con Sharon... si todavía Mikael no le había dicho nada, que no sería nada nuevo.

Sharon miraba desconcertada hacia el horizonte, su guardían se estaba tardando, no le había visto en el día y ya era muy entrada la tarde, de repente una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Era Vera.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Le preguntó la amazona, Sharon asintió, intrigada. Ambas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para más tranquilidad. Luego, Sharon se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que Vera permaneció de pie.

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" Preguntó Sharon, comenzando a inquietarse aún más por el silencio de la otra, rogaba que Mikael no tuviera nada que ver. Vera la miró y suspiró.

"Esta mañana estabamos Kalani y yo en el bosque lindante, no creímos que nada malo fuera a ocurrir... pero alguien nos atacó, un sujeto que me arriesgaría a decir que no era humano; casi me convertí en su almuerzo" Contó, mientras se sacaba la gargantilla que ocultada las marcas moradas que lucía en su cuello "Mikael se presentó justo a tiempo, sino fuera por él yo no estaría aquí ahora, te preguntarás porque no dije nada" Sharon asintió perpleja "Es fácil, Aioria hubiera cometido la tontería de ir en su busqueda, y no quiero que nada malo le suceda de ningún modo, ni a él ni a nadie más" Concluyó, Sharon estaba sin palabras, no podía estar pasando esto, ¿por qué Mikael no le había dicho nada?

"Lo siento, me alegro mucho que estés bien... esto es mi culpa, y lo solucionaré, el otro libro aparecerá pronto y nos iremos de aquí, te lo prometo" Dijo Sharon muy seria, pero Vera aún no había terminado.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el futuro que te obligara a venir a nuestro tiempo?" Sharon la miró sorprendida, no quería revelar tanto.

"No puedo decirte cosas del futuro, esa es una regla de oro que no se debe quebrar bajo ningún concepto... pero puedo decirte algo, las cosas están muy mal allí, mis caballeros... ya perdí tres de oro hasta ahora, y no soportaré más bajas en mis filas, necesito el segundo libro para sellar un portal que impedirá la guerra total entre humanos y demonios, hasta los otros dioses están ayudandome, Poseidon y Hades entre ellos" Explicó, Vera se quedó de piedra... ¡¡Hades ayudando!! La cosa debía estar muy fea entonces.

"Rayos, eso es muy malo, tenemos que encontrar el libro, Daidaros llegará mañana a más tardar, ya que el mensaje fue urgente... ojalá se dé prisa" Dijo Vera, volviendose a poner la gargantilla. Sharon asintió.

"Por favor, no le digas a Aioria del ataque tú tampoco, yo esperaré más tiempo, mejor si ustedes no están cerca para entonces" Dijo Vera, Sharon asintió y ambas salieron a tomar un poco de aire... pero eso no iba a durar mucho.


	6. Capítulo 06: Noche Peligrosa

Misao CG: No sabes lo que me costó terminar el cap. anterior, ni el título tenía -- Así que me alegro que haya quedado bien. Gracias por tu review!

PD: ¡¡¡Sesshi no es tuyooo!!!! ¡Es míoooo!! Hace seis años que le conozco ¿y tú?

Elena: No quieras saber, pero por ahora no se enterará Gracias por tu review!

Abby: Guau. Y yo que creí que no le iba a gustar a nadie... Bueno, ya sé que no es fácil librarse de ti Gracias por tu review!

Si tienen ganas de ir a leer otro fic romántico, échenle una mirada a 'Underworld Whispers' de mi amiga CoreBloodrinker!!

Capítulo 06: Noche Peligrosa

Sharon regresó a su habitación después de hablar con Vera, estaba muy preocupada. ¿Cómo rayos había logrado uno de esos demonios seguirlos hasta allí? Mikael debería responderle algunas preguntas al respecto. Hablando de Roma, Mikael se presentó en su cuarto, su rostro no denotaba lo que pensaba como de costumbre.

"Muy bien, mi querido demonio ¡¿Tienes alguna remota y pequeña idea de cómo rayos llegó uno de tus congéneres aquí?!" Dijo ella, enfrentándose a él, bastante enojada por lo que Mikael podía ver, además de en extremo preocupada.

"No lo sé, yo no tengo todas las respuestas 'ama'" Dijo esto último con un denotado sarcasmo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, se veía muy atractiva cuando se enfurecía así, claro que Mikael preferiría el esclavismo eterno a decírselo.

"Atacó a una de las amazonas, a dos, pero una salió ilesa, gracias a los cielos ambas aún pueden contarlo, necesitamos encontrar el libro y salir de aquí" Dijo ella, sentándose pesadamente en la cama, esta espera estaba comenzando a carcomerle los nervios, él arqueó una dorada ceja, sabía lo que ella sentía, pero nada podía hacer para solucionarlo, aunque a Sharon le hubieran venido bien unas palabras de consuelo, Mikael jamás se las daría.

"El demonio que logró llegar hasta aquí se llama Barak, le conozco y sé de los que es capáz... pero no te alarmes, no dejaré que toque a ninguno de tus preciosos humanos" Dijo y desapareció tal como había llegado, Sharon quedó pensativa, mirando el lugar en donde hacía menos de un minuto había esta Mikael.

"Ay, Mikael, que voy a hacer, tú no podrás hacerte cargo de todo... de lo que es mi deber" Suspiro Sharon, levantándose de la cama y tomando su báculo y una capa oscura, salió de su habitación hacia fuera del recinto principal.

Sharon no temía a otros demonios, sabía que Mikael era más fuerte que ningún otro que se le hubiera cruzado. Pero eso no la tranquilizó al respecto, debía cazar a este individuo antes de que matara a alguien... aunque era la primera vez que se aventuraba sola, sin Mikael.

"¿Dónde estará ese demonio bueno para nada?... Bueno, al fin y al cabo que me importa" Dijo Sharon, pero eso ni ella se lo creía, le importaba, y mucho. Sharon tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se adentró al oscuro bosque, ya que el sol se había ocultado hacía largo rato, estaba en desventaja en la noche, pero era más probable que apareciera a esa hora con más facilidad ese tal Barak. Con esto en mente consentró su cosmos lo suficiente como para detectar su energía.

Después de un rato sin suerte, llegó a un claro, no era demasiado grande pero lo suficiente como para que unos débiles rayos de luna se filtraran. De repente, una figura negra se movió, y Sharon apretó con más fuerza su báculo.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí" Dijo Barak, relamiendose por anticipado.

"Si es una virgen muy apetitosa... y de mucha calidad ¿Eres tan tonta como para venir hasta aqui tú sola?" Dijo él, desconfiando. Sharon hizo acopio de coraje y le miró de frente.

"Mira, sucio engendro del infierno, si crees que me harás daño, que equivocado estás, te mandaré al agujero de donde saliste en un momento" Dijo ella, recitando por lo bajo un encantamiento, Barak gruñó, esta mujer tenía un no sé que, que lo inquietaba. Decidió matarla antes que siguiera concentrando su energía.

Sharon por su parte estaba indefensa si él la atacaba ahora, pero debía arriesgarse. Barak se lanzó en su contra, Sharon tuvo que dejar de recitar para esquivarlo, pero él era mucho más rápido y alcanzó a desgarrarle la capa, hiriendo su brazo con un largo tajo que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

Barak sonrió ante el delicioso líquido rojo, y volvió al ataque, Sharon empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, Barak asestó otro ataque con sus afiladas garras que le dio de lleno en su espalda, haciendola trastabillar. Sharon sentía que su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, atravesada por un agudo dolor, sin pensarlo empezó a recitar.

"Spéartha dubh go domhain, a choích gan ghá agus gan ghruaim gloom eistim leis an ghaoth tawelwch am byth. Galwaf i" Apenás terminó de decir eso, Barak ya estaba casi encima de ella cuando otra persona lo derribó de un tremendo golpe, Mikael lo miraba, con una frialdad capaz de congelar a cualquiera. Barak le gruñó. Mikael también le respondió mostrándole afilados colmillos.

"¡Maldito seas, déjame comer en paz!" Dijo Barak, cansado de siempre ser frustrado. Mikael seguía inmovil delante de él, tapando con su figura el cuerpo de Sharon, que permanecía en el suelo, desmayada.

"Ya me hartaste, te dije que te largaras, pero tú no escuchaste, atente a las consecuencias" Dijo Mikael, alzando una mano, en la cual, una gran esfera luminosa se iba formando. Barak en un instante miró el cuello, de su contrincante y vio su sello. Sonrió malignamente.

"Así que te tienen apresado desde ese día en el que desapareciste, la chica supongo ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Estúpido, eres el más idiota de los demonios del otro mundo! Tu nombre ya es una burla, tu madre tiene gran sentido del humor, llamarte con el nombre de un ángel... te sienta de maravillas, por lo que veo; ser el custodio de una simple mortal, que humillante" Dijo Barak, con satisfacción, Mikael ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

"¡Cállate, idiota, te mataré!" Dijo y le arrojó la enorme bola de energía, pero Barak escapó por un pelo, ya que en donde había estado, se encontraba un enorme crater. Mikael respiraba agitado, maldito Barak, lo asaría y despellejaría vivo cuando lo encontrara. De repente se acordó de Sharon y se acercó a ella. Le miró sin agacharse, su mirada no reflejaba más que un profundo disgusto.

"Debería dejarte ahí, estúpida humana, por aventurarte sola "Murmuró, dio dos pasos como para alejarse, pero ella murmuró algo, dolorida.

"M-mi-ka..." Él se volvió, suspirando y se agachó, tomándola con sumo cuidado para no abrir más sus heridas.

"¿Por qué rayos le tengo tanto cuidado, si no me importa? Es una estúpida y se lo diré cuando despierte" Dijo entre dientes, Sharon sangraba mucho, y el dulce olor de su sangre casi logró que Mikael perdiera su estabilidad, pero se contuvo, y se la llevó con suma rapidéz de vuelta a sus aposentos.

o

En un minuto la puso sobre la cama, era muy tarde y no habría nadie despierto, ella no resistiría hasta la mañana, sus heridas no paraban de sangrar y ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Mikael se devatió, nervioso, si Sharon pudiera verlo, se reiría de él por el resto de la semana. Mikael suspiró y se quitó su armadura, luego fue en busca de vendas y agua para limpiar sus heridas.

Se sentó a su lado y con un solo dedo, fue cortando su ropa, algo que le estaba destruyendo los nervios, pero logró que su mente sólo se enfocara en tratar de auxiliarla en lo que más pudiera. Primero quitó su camiseta, luego le quitó los pantalones jean que estaban empapados de sangre. Su ropa interior estorbaba para vendar su espalda, así que no tuvo más remedio que destrozar con sumo cuidado su sostén. Ahora sí que se las estaba viendo negras.

Con sumo cuidado limpió la herida y la vendó ajustadamente, luego con un suspiro de alivio, la tapó con una manta y vendó la herida de su brazo.

"Bueno, niña tonta, mañana podrás quitarte el resto de la ropa y darte un baño" Dijo él, arropándola lo mejor que pudo. Luego se tendió a su lado en la cama. A ella no le importaría por esa noche.

Sharon entreabrió los ojos, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, trató de incorporarse, pero un terrible dolor le traspasó la espalda, y con un murmullo ahogado, se tendió otra vez en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas, Sharon cerró por un momento más los ojos, aún no se había percatado de que Mikael estaba dormido a su lado. Cuando los volvió a abrir, giró su rostro hacia la izquierda y le vió. Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. Pero supuso que él había llegado a tiempo, ya que lo último que recordaba era haberle llamado y a ese bastardo casi encima de ella, luego, nada más.

Sharon le sonrió con ternura, parecía tan indefenso cuando dormía, nadie supondría que él fuera un asesino despiadado y certero. Mikael le había vendado las heridas, cosa extraña, ya que ella habría jurado que él jamás movería un dedo para ayudarla en ese sentido. Eso logró despertar ese profundo y cálido sentimiento en su corazón, ese que siempre amenazaba con salir a la luz cada vez que veía un gesto dulce o amable por parte de ese demonio. Aunque esos gestos pudiera contarlos con los dedos de una mano, eran preciosos para Sharon.

Sacó un brazo de debajo de las mantas y lo acercó con cuidado hacia él, las marcas doradas, como dos rasguños, que surcaban una en cada mejilla, habían aparecido, como producto de su último encuentro con Barak, lo mismo sus orejas, se habían vuelto puntiagudas, sus dedos mostraban filosas garras. Aunque nada de eso asustaba a la joven, que con suavidad trazó con un dedo la marca de su mejilla, ya que Miakel estaba boca abajo con la cara vuelta hacia ella.

Sharon sonrió, la manta se deslizó de su hombro herido y luego del otro, casi descubriendo sus pechos, claro que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. Mikael abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Sharon, que le sonreía. Él frució el ceño por un segundo, hasta que notó que la manta ya estaba descubriendo demasiado de su persona para el poco dominio que le quedaba. Sharon le miró, extrañada y dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la de él.

"¡Cielos! No sabía que estaba desnuda" Dijo ella, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de QUIEN la había desnudado.

"¡Tú me quitaste la ropa, pervertido!" Mikael le sonrió lánguidamente, y se incorporó sobre un codo.

"No sé porque te enfadas, era la única manera de vendarte la herida. Además... ¡Qué rayos fue esa tontería de ir tú sola en busca de Barak! ¡Qué no tienes cerebro, mujer, casi te mata!" Le espetó él, descargando todo el enojo que ayer había acumulado. Sharon le miró, enfadada, pero él tenía razón, había sido una tontería, pero se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y no dijo nada. Mikael suspiró y se incorporó del todo, sentándose.

"No vuelvas a salir sin mí, tendremos que poner una barrera protectora y avisar a los demás de tu situación" Enumeró él, tranquilamente.

"Si yo hubiera muerto, habrías sido libre... ¿Por qué me salvaste? Me has dejado en claro que yo no te importo ¿Por qué?" Dijo ella, levantando la mirada. Mikael fijó su mirada en la pared, no tenía respuesta para eso.

"Si tú mueres ¿cómo rayos volveré a nuestro tiempo? Además, la tutela la tendría tu maldito padre, no sería libre, él me torturaría hasta hartarse por haberte dejado morir; si me preguntan, te prefiero a ti" Sharon le miró asombrada, él hecho de que él la prefiriera decía mucho en su favor. Sharon le sonrió y se acercó como pudo, pero su herida le dolía mucho. Así que optó que él se le acercara.

"Mikael, acércate un segundo" Él la miró con desconfianza pero obedeció. Sharon le tomó el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la manta en su lugar. Luego inclinó su rostro hasta la mejilla de él y le dio un gran beso.

"Gracias" Dijo, Mikael estaba estupefacto, ella nunca le había dado un beso en la mejilla, ya porque su padre nunca se lo había permitido de pequeña, ya porque él no se dejaba tampoco, nunca hubiera esperado esa muestra de cariño, ya que en su larga vida había tenido muy pocas o ninguna. Sharon se volvió a recostar como pudo, y Mikael se levantó, estaba hambriento, ya que no había podido cazar nada anoche y ver la sangre de Sharon no había ayudado.

"Informaré a esa chica Saori de tu estado y me iré a buscar algo de comer" Dijo él, antes de marcharse. Ella respiró hondo y dormitó un rato más, sonriéndo satisfecha.


	7. Capítulo 07: Mapa

Shadir: Es cierto aunque estor demonios que aparecen no son los ángeles caídos propiamente dicho. Gracias por tu review!

Abby: Je je, únete al club, parece que ya somos varias buscando aunque yo me conformaría con un Aioria. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: No me digas - - Pero prometo que Mikael le va a quitar la estúpida manía! Mikael corre de los brazos de Misao-chan Hey, tú, regresaaaaaaaaaaa! Rhiannon lo atrapa de la capa y lo arrastra a casa de nuevo

Sip, me encantó IY desde que salió el tomo tres, que por cierto conseguí de suerte no más. Bueno, te puedes quedar con su cola (porque es su cola) Yo me quedo con las de Inutaisho que tiene dos (padre e hijo son muy fluffies!)

No hay porqué, me reí mucho con tu fic, soy una fan de coleccionar fics de IY, especialmente de Sess & Rin, son esos oneshot los que tengo guardados por ahí desde hace bastante y no me acordaba que era lo que había leído cuando te dejé la review -

Hora: Guau,cuantas fan tiene Mikael ... aunque se merece una buena paliza por hacerce el indiferente glares at Mikael pero bueno, ya le vamos a quitar lo mañoso.

Swan: Je je, pues se alimenta de sangre, caza animales... por ahora. Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 07: Mapa

Mikael había decidido, tras salir de la habitación de Sharon, que primero iría a alimentarse y luego hablaría con la Atena de ese tiempo, ya que era muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo y supuso que todo el mundo estaría durmiendo. Llegó con prontitud a los bosques y olió un segundo el aire, frunció el ceño perceptiblemente e hizo una mueca de desagrado al oler aún al otro demonio, Barak no habría ido muy lejos.

Decidió que se ocuparía de él más tarde y salió a cazar a algún animal. No muy lejos de allí, otra figura se escondía entre unas escarpadas rocas, también estaba interesado en las dos auras de sus congéneres, ya que había venido a buscar a uno de ellos en especial.

"Así que aquí estabas... bien, tendré que esperar al anochecer para poder verle" Susurró el sujeto, decidió dormitar por el día hasta que fuera la hora. Así que hizo desaparecer su presencia por completo.

Seiya se desperezó y miró a Aioria y a Camus con enfado, le habían hecho levantar temprano, y eso era algo que realmente detestaba, pero al menos tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Hyoga tenía la misma cara de enfado que él.

"Oi, Hyoga ¿te levantaron temprano?" Dijo Pegaso socarronamente, Hyoga hizo una mueca y le devolvió el saludo.

"Y a ti parece que Aioria te hubiera arrastrado de la cama" Seiya gruñó por lo bajo echándole una mirada enfadada al león dorado, que le devolvió con una mirada bastante dura también. Camus suspiró, si esto seguía así, correría sangre desde temprano.

"Bueno, basta ya y dejen de quejarse, Atena, la nuestra, vendrá pronto, Marin ya fue en busca de la otra Atena" Dijo Camus, poniendo fin a la reyerta. Saori llegó al salón un poco dormida también, pero que remedio, Tatsumi la seguía de cerca, la otra persona que había llegado esa madrugada les miraba divertido, June estaba a su lado como companía y esperaba que Shun no se tardara.

"Albiore, que gusto verte otra vez en el Santuario" Saludó Mu, Lei Li también se había empecinado en ir, aunque Kiki no había sido levantado, para que molestarlo.

"Mu, tanto tiempo, veo que tienes una buena compañía hoy" Dijo el rubio santo, Lei Li le sonrió recatada y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Ella es Lei Li, mi novia, verás que últimamente todos estamos acompañados por nuestras parejas" Dijo el santo de Aries sonriendo, Albiore asintió, ya veía venir a Milo bostezando con una bonita muchacha colgada de su brazo; sonrió, no podía creer que Milo anduviera con UNA sola chica. Pero bueno, ya le tocaba sentar cabeza.

"Hola, muchachos" Saludó el santo de Escorpio, Aioria se acercó a él enseguida.

"Hey, Milo, veo que Ling Shu logró hacer que te levantaras a tiempo hoy" Milo le sonrió a su chica y le hizo una mueca a Aioria.

"No veo que la tuya ande cerca, al menos mi novia comparte el martirio de levantarse tan temprano, ni siquiera ha salido el sol" Aioria le respondió con una mueca a su vez.

"Para tu información, Vera se fue con Marin, vendrá con la señorita Sharon en cualquier momento" Albiore dirigió su mirada hacia Dohko, que tenía a su vez a Shiryu con él.

"Dime, Dohko ¿crees prudente que le diga dónde está el libro que busca?" Preguntó el santo.

"No tenemos opción, Albiore, sería perjudicial que ellos se quedaran más tiempo en esta época" Albiore arqueó una ceja ¿ellos?

"¿Quién más vino con ella?"

"Un santo dorado de lo más extraño. No es humano, no creo que haya antecedentes de eso en el pasado, es muy fuerte y peligroso, Aioria y Vera, junto con Kai y Shaka me dieron un panorama del daño que podría causar... y no es alentador" Dijo el anciano, Albiore asintió, aún no muy convencido al respecto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikael se había dirigido con una rapidéz sorprendente hacia la alcoba de su ama, y llegaba justo a tiempo para interceptar a Marin y Vera, que venían a despertarla.

Marin se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando una mano traspasó la puerta misma y la detuvo, a ambas chicas casi les da un infarto. Mikael las hizo retroceder y salió él por completo.

"¡¿Qué intentas hacer, matarnos de un susto?" Le espetó Marin, Mikael la miró con seriedad, cosa que era raro.

"No pueden molestar a Sharon, anoche fue atacada y predió mucha sangre, no está en condiciones de ver a nadie" Dijo él, ambas amazonas se miraron la una a la otra.

"¿Cómo que fue atacada? No puedo creer que algún otro pariente tuyo haya podido llegar hasta aquí" Dijo Vera, incrédula. Mikael le respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

"No me mezcles con basura de clase baja como Barak, humana, yo no podría ser su 'pariente' ni que me lo propusiera, además no permitiré que la molesten, la muy idiota fue a tratar de combatirlo sola ayer por la noche, así que está en estado delicado" Dijo Mikael, más remarcadamente. Marin suspiró.

"Bien, Vera ve a decirles lo que pasó, yo veré si puedo pasar a su guardián y revisar que esté bien" Dijo Marin, mirando a Mikael en la última parte de su frase. El demonio arqueó una ceja interrogante y volvió a desaparecer, dándole a entender que en eso no se metería. Vera asintió y corrió al salón principal, Marin entró a la habitación y chequeó que Sharon estuviera bien.

Shaka y Kai llegaron un par de minutos antes de que Vera llegara corriendo al salón, Kai se había puesto a hablar con Albiore, quería saber que opinaba este santo.

"¿Dónde están Marin y la Srta. Sharon, Vera?" Preguntó Shaka, viendo que la chica estaba sola.

"La Srta Sharon fue atacada anoche y parece que está delicada, no podrá venir por un par de días al menos... ese patán demoníaco que tiene por guardián casi nos mata de un susto a Marin y a mí. ¡¿Pueden creer que pasó a través de la puerta como si fuera un fantasma?" Dijo Vera, algo incrédula. Kai sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no le extrañaba en absoluto. Los demonios vampiros tenían esa clase de habilidades.

"Cálmate, no te preocupes, irémos a ver que fue lo que le pasó" Dijo Kai, Vera asintió y se acercó a Aioria. Kai llevó a Lei Li y a Ling Shu con ella, se proponía ver cuan grave había sido el ataque y las posibles consecuencias. Shaka comprendió al instante a donde iban y les explicó que tal vez pudieran verla más tarde, si Kai lograba sanar sus heridas un poco.

Kai y las otras entraron a la habitación, Marin estaba tratando de despertar a Sharon, sin obtener resultado, la chica en cuestión parecía tener fiebre, sudaba frío y le costaba respirar. Kai envió a Ling Shu por su bolso que estaba en el templo de Virgo mientras despachaba a Marin y pedía que Lei Li fuera a buscar agua fría y paños.

Al quedarse sola, Kai destapó a Sharon, se horrorizó al ver que sus heridas estaban volviendo a sangrar, eso no era bueno. Buscó algo de ropa para cambiarla luego de haber vendado otra vez esos horribles tajos. Ling Shu casi llegó tropezando en su apuro por llegar rápido.

"Aquí tienes, Kai" Le dijo la amazona.

"Gracias, pero no podemos perder tiempo, ayúdame a moverla" Dijo Kai, Ling Shu asintió, pero no pudo reprimir una expresión de terror y preocupación al ver el estado de Sharon.

"¡La pobre perdió mucha sangre! ¡Kai, debemos llevarla a un hospital!" Dijo Ling Shu, Kai negó con la cabeza.

"No sobrevivirá tanto tiempo, además estas heridas no pueden ser curadas por médicos comunes, no cerrarán, ya que las garras de los demonios o están envenenadas o evitan el cierre de las heridas que inflingen, así la víctima caerá muerta desangrada en algún momento" Explicó ella, Ling Shu no podía creer que seres así existieran, Lei Li llegó con el agua y paños. También se puso pálida al ver a Sharon, pero ninguna, gracias a Dios, se quedó demasiado impresionada como para no ayudar.

Mikael se había retirado lejos por ahora de donde estaba Sharon, sabía que quizás la pequeña chica rubia podría hacer algo por ella, él no podía ayudar en ese departamento. Pero aunque trataba de convercerse de que no le importaba, su conciencia se reía de él descaradamente.

El demonio se paseaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, sabía que ese santo de plata que había llegado podría darles información sobre el paradero del segundo libro, quería largarse de ese tiempo cuanto antes, al menos podría enfrentar a Barak más tranquilo que en ese momento y lugar.

Después de caminar en círculos un rato, desapareció hacia la biblioteca, donde sentía que había más personas de lo normal, de seguro ese santo de plata estaría allí.

Albiore se sorprendió mucho al ver como un santo dorado, con la armadura de Acuario, pasaba a través de una pared y se acercaba a él. Saori resopló, justo lo que les faltaba, con Sharon medio muerta, este sujeto sería libre de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, algo que atemorizaba a la Atena del presente bastante mucho.

Mikael escaneó a los humanos que estaban allí, y centró su mirada en Albiore. Este no le bajó la mirada y se dispuso a defenderse si ese fuera el caso.

"Supongo que tú eres el que sabe donde está el otro libro" Dijo Mikael, Albiore asintió, aún con una mirada de desconfianza hacia el demonio.

"¿Dónde se localiza? Iré por el antes de que mi estúpida ama cometa otra idiotez" Albiore quedó perplejo ante la manera despectiva que este 'santo dorado' se dirigía a Atena.

"Se lo diré a ella, y sólo a ella. No confío en que vayas a usarlo para algo bueno" Le respondió, la mirada de Mikael cobró un tinte más ambarino si era posible, ese mortal le estaba desafiando abiertamente. Si Sharon le viera, de seguro que lo pondría a dormir.

"Mira, humano, no tengo tiempo, por si no te enteraste, hay un demonio como yo suelto por ahí, está trás de mí, si nos vamos pronto él me seguirá, de lo contrario habrá muchas muertes a manos de Barak... Los santos dorados no podrán hacer mucho contra él, ya que no están entrenados para combatir demonios, los de mi época sí lo están y así y todo tres ya están muertos. Tú decides" Con esto dicho, Mikael desapareció de la misma manera como había llegado, dejando a Albiore muy pensativo.

"Maestro, no podemos dejar que maten a nadie, estarían alterando el pasado más aún" Dijo Shun, que se encontraba al lado del santo de Cefeo. Albiore suspiró, ese demonio tenía razón, no creía que pudiera usar el libro de todas maneras...

"Shun, nuestro presente ya fue alterado, y de seguro lo está nuestro futuro, quiero creer que para bien, ya que quizás podamos salvar vidas en el futuro si ellos regresan pronto. Le diré donde está el libro... pero no sin antes ver a la Atena del futuro" Dijo Albiore, Shun asintió, Saori le indicó que le siguiera, quizás Kai les dejara verla.


	8. Capítulo 08: Cybelle

Shadir: Lo seguirá negando laaaaaargo tiempo, pero bueno. Gracias por tu review!! 

Misao CG: Mikael se quita de encima a Misao y corre a esconderse detrás de Sharon

Sharon: Pero que valiente --

Mikael: ¡Pues deja que te use a ti de oso de felpa y veremos! 

Rhiannon: ¿Podrían dejar de quejarse? Gracias. Bueno, lo que pasa en el fururo no se sabrá todavía, pero no sé si lo incluiré en el fic o haré algún cap. Adicional para contar algo más. La otra pregunta, bueno, averiguarás en este cap. No creo que por ahora el horno esté para bollos, además, hay que preguntarle a Katy si quiere uno para quererlo o torturarlo... aunque para eso tiene a Kiki

Swan-chan: agarra el conejo y lo esconde en armario Si lo ve mi amiga y sabe que será estofado... no me dirigirá la palabra en un mes mira a Mary-chan Además, no se quedará sin cenarse a algo o alguien, no te preocupes je, je, eres peor que mi hermana, a mí me encanta levantarme temprano... así que sufran. A Saori-inútil, más bien dejaría que Barak se la comiera, pero pobrecito, por muy villano que sea, se va a indigestar si se la come --

Abby: Je, gracias, espero que te guste este   
Capítulo 08: Cybelle 

Kai estaba agotada, había trabajado casi tres horas tratando de retener a Sharon con vida, Ling Shu y Lei Li estaban en similares condiciones, pero al menos la Atena del futuro respiraba con normalidad. Tocaron la puerta y Lei Li se levantó a abrir, era Crystal, que les traía tazas de té y galletas, Katy venía agarrada del largo sweater de su madre, miraba todo con curiosidad.

"Hola, pensé que algo caliente no les vendría mal" Dijo Crystal, las chicas le sonrieron y asintieron, la verdad era que cualquier distracción les venía bien.

"Gracias, Crys, nos viene de maravillas" Dijo Lei Li, dejándola pasar, Katy se desprendió de su mamá y se acercó a la cama.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó la niña.

"Err, bueno, um, se lastimó un poco y está muy cansada, así que no la despiertes" Le trató de explicar Ling Shu, Kai simplemente sorbía su té mientras miraba los esfuerzos de la chica china de explicarle más o menos lo que le pasaba a Sharon a la pequeña Katya. La niña asintió y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Crystal se sentó en el suelo también junto a Lei Li, ya que Kai y Ling Shu ocupaban las dos únicas sillas del lugar.

"Vaya con ese guardián que tiene, no ha venido en ningún momento a ver si Sharon sigue con vida" Dijo Ling Shu, no sin un dejo de indignación en su voz.

"A ese demonio no le importa la vida de un ser humano, menos la de la persona que le controla, así que no me extraña" Acotó Kai, siempre predispuesta a atacar a Mikael, ya que le detestaba. Lei Li se abstuvo de decir nada.

"Bueno, espero que se recupere pronto, Daidaros sabe donde está el otro libro, la llevará a este cuando ella esté mejor" Dijo Crystal, Katy miraba a cada una de las mujeres con interés, pero no preguntó nada, ya que nada entendía tampoco.

Otra vez tocaron a la puerta, esta vez fue Katy la que corrió a abrir. Saori le palmeó la cabeza a la pequeña y pasó, con ella Daidaros.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Saori.

"Estable" Contestó Kai, Daidaros se acercó un poco a la cama y observó a la joven que yacía tendida en esta, estaba muy pálida y tenía un aspecto muy frágil. No podía creer que alguien tan indefenso tuviera que pelear para detener a seres que la aplastarían en un segundo.

"Supongo que no despertará en varias horas... Me gustaría que me avisaran en cuanto reaccione, ya que su guardián insiste en ir él mismo a buscar el libro, y yo no le tengo mucha confianza" Dijo él.

"¡Ni se te ocurra confiar en ese horrible rakshasa, nos clavaría un puñal por la espalda apenas nos dieramos la vuelta!" Exclamó Kai. Daidaros asintió, se acercó nuevamente a Sharon, tuvo el impulso de acomodar un mechón de su negra cabellera, pero no logró siquiera llegar que una mano detubo su trayectoria.

"¡Ajá! Así que te dignaste a aparecer ¡Suelta a Daidaros!" Gritó Kai, Mikael le miró con frialdad y soltó la mano del otro hombre.

"Tu no me das órdenes, niña, ningún hombre puede tocarla" Dijo Mikael, bastante enfadado, Kai le miró tan desafiante como él a ella. Katy, al ver a Mikael, enseguida se le acercó con una sonrisa y tiró de su capa.

"Hola" Dijo la pequeña, Mikael giró su helada mirada hacia la pequeña, pero enseguida la ablandó, no podía ser duro con ella, no tenía la culpa de pertenecer a tan patética raza.

"Gusto en verte, Katya" Le saludó él, Katy le sonrió más ampliamente si era posible y miró a su alrededor, viendo la cara de espanto de su mamá y la de alerta de las demás personas.

"¿Por qué todos están enfadados contigo?" Preguntó ella, Mikael le sonrió, no con una de sus típicas sonrisas cínicas, sino una de verdad y se puso en cuclillas.

"Simple, porque yo soy diferente a los tuyos... y porque son unos idiotas" Crystal estaba a punto de partirle la bandeja de té en la cabeza a ese demonio descarado, pero al oir la risa de Daidaros se quedó dura en el lugar.

"¡¡Ja, ja!! ¡Ya veo porque no te quieren, amigo! Eres demasiado sincero para tu salud" Dijo el santo, ahora sí que había logrado sorprender al mismo Mikael, era la primera vez que un humano se reía de un comentario despectivo de su parte hacia otras personas. Que sujeto más raro.

"¡Daidaros, no es gracioso!" Exclamó Kai, al borde de atacar al santo de plata también. Daidaros trató de contener su risa y carraspeó.

"Oh, vamos, o hacemos un poco las paces y trabajamos en equipo o nos mataran a todos" Comento él, Mikael por una vez sintió que era coherente lo que proponía el humano, pero no lo dio a entender, Katy le había tomado la mano, la verdad que la niña o era muy temeraria o muy inocente, ya que sus garras podrían dañarla severamente, aunque por supuesto Mikael no lo permitiría. El demonio le miró y le dio un leve apretón a esa pequeña mano, Katy luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de la cabeza de Sharon que se estaba despertando, viendo como primera cosa unos negros bucles casi rozando su rostro y una dorada cosa un poco más lejos. Cuando enfocó la vista un poco, se vio rodeada de muchas otras personas además de Mikael y Katya.

"Umm... ¿qué pasó?" Murmuró Sharon.

"Sharon, despertaste. Gracias a Dios" Dijo Saori, Kai se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente, no tenía fiebre, eso era bueno.

"¿Hace cuanto estoy durmiendo?" Preguntó Sharon, con voz débil.

"Supongo que desde la madrugada hasta ahora. Son las tres de la tarde" Le respondió Kai, Sharon se frotó los ojos y trató de incorporarse, Kai y Lei Li le ayudaron. Mikael seguía sin siquiera mirarla, se había acercado a la ventana y observaba el panorama. Sharon le miró de soslayo, que típico de él ignorarla, especialmente si había otras personas. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él más tarde.

"Me alegro de ver que estás mejos. Mi nombre es Daidaros, soy el que conoce la ubicación del libro que estás buscando" Dijo él, Sharon se sorprendió y le sonrió, suspirando aliviada.

"Gracias a los cielos, realmente necesito tener el otro libro" Dijo ella. Kai y las otras chicas decidiron dejarlos a solas... bueno, sin contar a Mikael, claro. Después de que todos se marcharan, Daidaros volvió a fijar su atención en la muchacha.

"Siento haberme tardado, pero antes de decirle nada, quiero saber el propósito para el cual ese libro será usado, como debe saber, me fue confiado el lugar en donde reposa por mi maestro, cuando gané mi armadura. Ese libro fue prohibido por Atena hace cientos de años y está sellado por ella, aunque siendo usted la reencarnación de Atena, no creo que vaya a tener mayores problemas" Sharon le escuchó pacientemente y asintió.

"Como he explicado antes, ambos libros contienen información vital para sellar algunos puntos estratégicos por donde un verdadero ejército de demonios saldrá, el Santuario no podrá resistir el ataque y esto se extenderá mundialmente sino lo detengo ahora que aún tengo tiempo" Explicó ella, Daidaros la escuchaba con atención, sopesando sus palabras.

"Bien, pero debes saber que te lo llevas bajo tu responsabilidad. Tu guardián quiere ir a buscarlo él mismo, pero no creo que pueda romper el sello. Así que supongo que tendrá que esperar a que se recupere usted" Mikael le miró de soslayo, el humano al menos parecía usar el cerebro, aunque el hecho de que Sharon estubiera herida sólo retrasaba las cosas.

"Gracias, Daidaros, trataré de recuperarme lo antes posible" Dijo ella, él asintió y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiró. Cuando Sharon estubo segura de que nadie interrumpiría por ahora, giró su cabeza hacia su guardián, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Ni siquiera piensas mirarme, Mikael? No puedo hacerte nada en este estado" Le dijo ella, con una remarcada mordacidad en su voz. Mikael le sonrió burlonamente y se acercó a ella.

"Por cierto que no me interesa mucho lo que puedas hacerme, niña, pero por culpa de tu estupidez nos vamos a retrasar, para colmo, esa basura de Barak anda rondando. Yo que tú pondría una barrera que abarcara las doce casas. No creas que él no tratará de terminar contigo... aunque sabiendo que me tienes atrapado, quizás sea tan cínico como para dejarte con vida sólo por verme sufrir" Dijo Mikael, Sharon suspiró, por desgracia él tenía razón, pero con eso no hacía nada, así que por ahora descansaría la tarde entera y luego trataría de poner las barrera.

"Bien, Mikael, tienes razón, soy una tonta... Y si Barak me mata, creo que me lo merecería por no haberte llevado conmigo" Susurró ella, Mikael estaba sorprendido de que le diera la razón, por lo general nunca lo hacía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sentó en el suelo, a la cabecera de la cama. Sharon sonrió suavemente ante su gesto y se acomodó para dormitar un rato más, no sin antes estirar un brazo para acariciar su dorado cabello.

Mikael dejó que ella le enredara el pelo hasta que sintió que su respiración se acompasaba, ya estaba dormida, debía estar realmente agotada. Mikael se levantó y tomó el bolso que tenía los sellos. Luego salió por la ventana.

o

La noche llegó rápidamente, la criatura que había estado dormitando se despertó apenas se terminó de ocultar el sol, sonrió mostrando unos largos y afilados colmillos. Ahora podía ir en su búsqueda. Salió saltando con una gran velocidad, buscando el aura de Mikael, cuando dio con él, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el templo principal, debía entrar para hablar con él. Pero no se esperaba que al tratar de pasar, una fuerza invisible le tirara como a un metro de distancia.

Mikael, que estaba con Sharon, sintió el aura del individuo que estaba tratando de entrar, la reconoció al instante y salió disparado hacia el costado de la primera casa. Allí estaba, sentado en el suelo, rascándose la cabeza con una mano, con una mirada de total desconcierto.

"¿Cybelle?" Dijo Mikael.

"¡Mika!" Dijo ella, saltando a abrazarle. Mikael la atajó y trató de quitársela de encima... cosa difícil.

"¡Detente, Cybelle! ¡Ya basta!" Exclamó enfadado él, agarrándola por los brazos. La chica, que tenía un hermoso y largo cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo alta y ojos rojos pestaneó un par de veces, asombrada.

"¿Qué te pasa? Antes no te molestaba que te abrazara" Dijo ella, enfadada. Mikael suspiró, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para cargar con uno más.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Ya tengo suficiente con Barak" Le dijo, dejándola en el suelo. Ella arqueó una ceja interrogante.

"¿Ese estúpido? Vaya, me enteré que andabas por aquí... ¿A propósito, por qué estás vistiendo una armadura de humanos?"

"¿Dime, Cybelle, no has viajado en el tiempo?"

"Nope" Dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros, Mikael se frotó los ojos, esta Cybelle era del pasado, pero Barak era del futuro, por lo tanto esta Cybelle no sabía nada.

"Mira, yo no soy el Mikael que existe en esta época, yo vengo de doscientos años en el futuro, y muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, quiero que me hagas el favor de regresar al otro mundo y no le digas a nadie que me viste ¿Ok?" Dijo Mikael, pero Cybelle era demasiado obstinada como para darse por vencida así como así. Se acercó a él un poco más y vió el collar que llebava en el cuello Mikael. Retrocedió y puso sus brazos en jarras.

"¡Cómo pudiste dejar que los humanos te hechizaran y esclavizaran! ¡Eres un tonto!" Exclamó ella, Mikael la miró enfadado.

"Ya te dije que las cosas cambiaron, así que por favor vete" Dijo él, dando media vuelta.

"¡Yo mataré al humano que te aprisionó y serás libre, ya veras!" Dijo ella antes de desaparecer. Mikael no llegó a atraparla antes para decirle que no hiciera tal estupidez.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer tantos problemas?" Preguntó al la nada Mikael, furioso se marchó de allí.


	9. Capítulo 09: Decisión

Holaaaaa!! Miren que buena que estoy, les pongo un cap. casi seguido del otro Veo que algunas están leyendo el fic de Saga de mi amiga Core Blooddrinker, pero a mí me lo manda en exclusiva primero!!!!! Mwahahaha!!!!!! "Dos hombres vestidos de blanco la llevan y le ponen camisa de fuerza"

Shadir: Algo así, pero se va a armar fea ahora Gracias por tu review!!

Misao CG: 'Rhiannon suspira resignada'

Mikael : "¡Pues no me gusta que me toquen! ¡Y quizás tu no muerdas, pero YO sí!" 'Dice el valiente... detrás de Sharon'

Rhiannon: "¡La muerdes y no comes en un mes!" 'Sharon asiente, Mikael le echa una mirada enfadada'

Mikael: "Oh, vaya, gracias por apoyarme"

Sharon: "No sé por que te haces el malo, si te gusta que te rasquen la oreja cuando duermes" 'Mikael rojo como tomate'

Mikael: "¡No es cierto!"

Rhiannon: Gracias por tu review!! 'Se lleva a los dos contrincantes fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave'

Swan-chan: No, gracias, no le prepares nada, que él solito se los busque 'esconde conejo en armario de la habitación de hermana menor'

Mikael: "¿Un conejo? Es mío, así que dámelo!" 'trata de abrir puerta'

Rhiannon: "¡Que no! Mary-chan se va a enfadar!" 'Mira a su amiga que no sabe aún'

Mikael: "¡Quiero mi almuerzo!"

Rhiannon: 'saca una goma de borrar' "¡Sigues molestando y te borro del mapa!" 'Mikael refunfuña y se sienta tranquilo... por ahora'

Bueno, le daré el conejo de mascota a mi amiga que te lo va a agradecer mucho, ya que el último desapareció misteriosamente 'mira a Mikael con sospecha'

Gracias por tu review!!

Abby: Je, gracias, no importa, me conformo con que me digas si te gusta o no el cap Si algo no te gusta, dímelo ¿sí?

¿Osito de felpa de Mikael? o0 Bueno, veré que puedo hacer

Hora: ¡Ja! No te digo, ya lo averiguarás, pero no te preocupes, nunca rompo las parejas originales

Capítulo 09: Decisión

Cybelle estaba muy enfadada, más que con Mikael, por Mikael ¡Qué derecho tenían los humanos de esclavizar a uno de los suyos! Especialmente a su hombre. Esto no quedaría así, pobre del mortal que fuera su dueño ahora...

Ningún hecho extraño volvió a pasar en dos días, Sharon ya estaba mucho mejor, hasta podía levantarse por un rato, pero sus heridas aún no habían cerrado. Todos eran muy atentos con ella, la verdad que Saori tenía suerte de tener personas tan buenas a su servicio.

Sharon caminó un poco por el recinto, llegando hasta la biblioteca, le gustaba el lugar, además podría ser que Mikael estuviera allí, ya que no había aparecido desde la vez que había visto a Daidaros por primera vez. Eso le extrañaba mucho. Encogiendose de hombros, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones, tomando previamente un libro de uno de los estantes. Ella sabía que su guardían había tenido el increible gesto de poner la barrera él mismo, ya que ella no podía levantarse hace dos días, eso le daba una especie de seguridad, ningún otro demonio podría entrar a tratar de matarla por ahora.

Kai se acercó a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba a Sharon allí, ya que no estaba en su habitación.

"Sharon, no deberías estar por ahí caminando, tus heridas no han cerrado" Dijo Kai, Sharon le sonrió y cerró sobre su regazo el libro que había empezado a leer.

"Ya estoy aburrida de estar en cama, para colmo Mikael está desaparecido y estoy comenzando a preocuparme" Dijo Sharon, un poco apesadumbrada. Kai movió de un lado a otro la cabeza y se sentó en el otro sillón.

"No deberías preocuparte por él, ya sabes que le gusta desaparecer por el tiempo que él quiera" Dijo la rubia muchacha, notando que Sharon de verdad se preocupaba por Mikael... aunque ese desgraciado vampiro no se lo mereciera.

"Lo sé, pero de todas formas trataré de invocarlo, sé que a él no le gusta, una vez lo interrumpí en plena batalla y estuvo una semana sin dirigirme la palabra" Dijo Sharon, mirando la tapa del libro, distraídamente. Kai notó una cierta tristeza en la voz de la joven, era obvio que ella le quería mucho.

"Bueno, si no le gusta, es su culpa por desaparecer" Dijo Kai y se levantó para marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sharon suspiró, se arriesgaría a llamarlo, al menos era mejor tenerlo cerca y enfadado que lejos y metido en problemas.

o

Mikael había estado los dos últimos días siguiendole el rastro a Barak, pero el sujeto era más astuto de lo que parecía y daba la impresión de haberse esfumado en el aire. Además, Mikael sabía que Cybelle andaba por ahí, aunque no se atrevía a provocar problemas... por ahora.

Cybelle, muy por el contrario, ya tenía casi segura la identidad del humano que retenía a Mikael, pensaba convertirlo en sushi antes de volver a ver a su compañero, sabía que eso le haría feliz. La barrera puesta alrededor del santuario principal tenía un pequeño defecto que la astuta diabla había utilizado en su contra. Los humanos podían pasarla fácilmente, no así los demonios. Nada más fácil que hechizar a uno de los inútiles guardias para que quitara momentaneamente uno de los sellos.

"Muy bien, después le diré que lo ponga de nuevo, ya casi te tengo" Murmuraba Cybelle, corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el lugar donde olía al humano. Cuando se acercó más, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que era una mujer y no un hombre como ella había pensado. Sonrió macabramente, la haría sufrir.

Entró sigilosamente al recinto principal, podía olerla en un lugar donde había libros, el olor al papel era muy fuerte. Llegó pronto a la puerta y estubo a un tris de pasar, pero una mano le tiró con fuerza de su cola de caballo.

"Oye, tú, no puedes molestar a Sharon" Dijo la joven, Cybelle la miró con rencor, que humana impertinente.

La joven en custión, viendo que la otra extraña tenía intenciones de atacarla, alistó su Bo. Cybelle le mostró unos afilados colmillos y saltó hacia Ling Shu. La amazona la esquivó con rapidez y la golpeó en la nuca con su arma, un golpe destinado a dejar fuera de combate a una persona normal, pero Cybelle no lo era, aunque el golpe le dolió.

"¡Maldita humana! ¡Me las pagarás!" Exclamó Cybelle, golpeando con una terrible fuerza a Ling Shu, que salió despedida y dio contra la pared, quedando medio inconciente. La otra sonrió horriblemente y se disponía a destrozarle el cuello con sus garras.

"¡Scarlet Needle!" Escuchó Cybelle antes de recibir un horrendo golpe de agujas, ese humano debía ser un caballero para poder inflingirle semejante ataque. Milo corrió hacia Ling Shu, la tomó en sus brazos y entró a la biblioteca. Sabía que eso no detendría al demonio, pero al menos quería sacar a su chica del medio.

Cybelle, del otro lado de la puerta, estaba furiosa, no podía traspasar las cosas como Mikael, pero si derribarlas, eso fue lo que hizo con la enorme y pesada puerta. Del otro lado se encontró con el santo, que tenía en brazos a la chica china y a otra muchacha.

La demonio notó enseguida el enorme poder que tenía esa hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda. Ella era la persona que andaba buscando, le enfadó aún más el hecho de que fuera tan hermosa, Mikael debía estar estupidizado por ella. Cybelle le gruñó y se preparó para atacarla. Milo había dejado a Ling Shu en un sofá y se había puesto delante de Sharon, después de todo ella también era Atena.

"Milo, ponte detrás de mí, no quiero que ella te lastime" Le dijo Sharon, Milo le miró de reojo ¿cómo podía pedirle algo así?

"No lo haré, yo puedo protegerla, usted aún está herida" Dijo Milo, sin miras de obedecer. Sharon suspiró y de todas formas se puso delante de él.

"No me hagas tener un cargo de conciencia extra" Le contestó ella, Cybelle había alistado sus garras para atacar, pero una cadena le detuvo el brazo.

"¡Salgan de aquí!" Exclamó Daidaros, Cybelle le miró con odio y se lanzó hacia él. El santo la esquivó por poco. Milo aprovechó y la volvió a golpear. Cybelle fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación, voltenado muchos libros en el camino. Sharon se había acercado a Ling Shu, tenía un par de sellos a la mano, pero necesitaba debilitarla antes un poco. Daidaros y Milo estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto.

Cybelle sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. Le habían pegado fuerte esta vez, tenía que matar a esa tal Atena antes de nada y escapar. Así que, se levantó como pudo y cuando iba a salir disparada en contra de Sharon, un par de brazos salieron de la pared y la retuvieron.

"¡Sueltame, Mika! ¡La mataré de todas formas!" Gritó Cybelle, retorciendose en vano, Mikael salió por completo de la pared y la sostuvo en el aire.

"Te dije que regresaras, Cybelle, porqué no me escuchaste. Si le pones un dedo encima a esa chica tendré graves problemas, y TU no serás la causante de eso" Le dijo con frialdad, Cybelle se quedó quieta; no podía creer que Mikael le estuviera hablando así. Ese no era el demonio que ella conocía... esa estúpida humana le había cambiado.

"Pero, Mika... ¡Ella te arruinó la vida!" Dijo Cybelle, Mikael la puso en el suelo y la miró seriamente.

"Vete, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Sharon ni a mí" Le dijo, y se acercó a su ama. Cybelle estaba en shock ¿Él prefería a esa muchacha antes que a ella? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Daidaros y Milo la miraron con recelo, aún podía intentar algo. Cybelle cerró sus puños y salió corriendo de la biblioteca... o lo que quedaba de ella.

Mikael suspiró, esperaba no haber herido demasiado sus sentimientos. Sharon suspiró aliviada, Mikael siempre estaba en el momento justo. Miró a su guardián y le sonrió, como de costumbre, Mikael ni la miró a los ojos. Milo se acercó a Ling Shu, que se estaba despertando.

"¿Te sientes bien, cariño?" Le preguntó dulcemente a su chica, Ling Shu asintió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, Milo la cargó en sus brazos y, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a Sharon, se retiró. Daidaros hizo lo mismo y siguió a Milo.

Sharon se acercó a Mikael, se puso delante de él, así no podría esquivarla. Mikael le miró y vio que ella le sonreía deslumbrantemente, luego, sin que él se lo esperara, le pasó los brazos por su cintura y le abrazó. Mikael estaba sorprendido, Sharon estaba muy cariñosa con él últimamente... no que le incomodara mucho.

"Estaba preocupada por ti. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro por dos días. No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo" Le dijo ella en contra de su pecho. Mikael se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

"No era mi intención desaparecer por tanto tiempo, es sólo que Barak es una rata escurridiza y le perdí el rastro, para colmo Cybelle está tras tuyo también"

"¿Quién era esa chica?" Le preguntó Sharon.

"Alguien de mi pasado, a diferencia de Barak, ella es de esta época, por eso se sorprendió de verme esclavizado. Le dije que regresara al otro mundo, pero como ves, no me hizo caso. Y no lo hará hasta que te mate" Explicó él, Sharon no estaba muy convencida sobre la relación de esa chica con Mikael, pero había algo que sí sabía, no le gustaba.

"Será mejor que mañana vayamos por el otro libro, ya quiero regresar a casa" Dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta, ahora derribada. Mikael la siguió enseguida, por lo que podía ver, tendría que pasar todo el tiempo con ella, ya que Cybelle era demasiado astuta como para cejar en su idea de matarla.

Aioria estaba con Mu revisando algunos lugares para que nada raro se le escapara a la vista, Vera y Lei Li los encontraron después de estar buscándolos por una hora entera.

"Aquí estaban, los estuvimos buscando" Dijo Vera.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Mu.

"Sharon fue atacada hace un par de horas por una mujer, era un demonio como Mikael. Ling Shu trató de detenerla pero casi la mata a ella también, Milo y Daidaros la tenían a los golpes hasta que llegó Mikael, no sabemos como pudo entrar y llegar tan lejos" Explicó Lei Li, Mu y Aioria se miraron extrañados.

Vera se acercó a su novio y lo tomó por el brazo, Aioria le sonrió y soltándose de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros, Lei Li y Mu decidieron que sería mejor si regresaban, así que todos emprendieron la marcha. Vera estaba pensativa, inconcientemente se tocó la gargantilla que cubría las marcas que tenía en el cuello, pero Aioria sí se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué tienes puesto eso en el cuello? Me gusta más cuando no llevas nada" Le preguntó el león, ella se sorprendió un poco y trató de inventar algo rápido.

"Err, bueno, es que simplemente me gusta" Dijo, Aioria no estaba muy convencido, pero por ahora la dejó salirse con la suya.


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Día tranquilo?

Misao CG: No dejes deconsolado a Sesshy!!! Pero bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado la pequeña pelea, Cybelle aparecerá más adelante provocando más problemas Me encanta Daidaros, es el único santo Argentino!!!!!! Además es muy furte y lindo un orgullo nacional!!Gracias por tu review!

Abby: Alguien más quiere un clon de Mikael? Creo que lo produciré en masa Mil gracias por las imágenes de Aioria!! Son muy bonitas. Gracias por tu review!!

Elena: Más o menos, no planeo hacerla la peor villana Gracias por tu review!

Layla kyoyama: Muchas gracias, Layla, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia Y por tu pregunta, sí, lo escribiré en cuanto termine este, ya lo tenía pensado hace rato. Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 10: ¿Día tranquilo?

Aioria miraba de soslayo a su chica, la verdad es que sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, y no le gustaba esa sensación para nada. Llegaron al templo de Leo en un rato y Aioria se sentó en el suelo, utilizando de respaldo una de las columnas. Vera se iba a sentar a su lado, pero Aioria la empujó contra sí mismo y la sentó entre sus piernas, abrazándola para que no se le escapara, no que ella quisiera tampoco.

Vera se recostó confiada en contra del pecho de Aioria, él no desaprovechó la oportunidad de empezar a besar su mejilla, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, pero allí estaba la estúpida gargantilla en su camino. Vera estaba distraida por las atenciones de su novio que no notó que Aioria le estaba sacando la barrera ofensiva que le impedía llegar a su cuello.

Más grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio que Vera tenía unos moretones muy oscuros en la mitad de su cuello.

"¡¿Quién rayos te hizo esto?!" Exclamó Aioria, enfadado, sabía bien que esa clase de marcas no podían ser hechas más que con las manos de alguien. Vera se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al cuello descubierto.

"No me pasó nada, estoy bien ¡y deja de gritarme!" Le espetó ella, enfadada a su vez. Aioria se levantó, llevando a Vera de pie también.

"¡Crees que soy idiota! ¡Dime quién demonios se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima! ¡Lo mataré, te lo aseguro!"

"¡¡No!! ¡No harás ninguna idiotez por el estilo! Y ya cálmate, no me pasó nada, me han golpeado peor" Dijo ella, tratando de tranquilizarle, pero ahora Aioria se paseaba como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro. De repente se paró delante de ella.

"Quiero saber quien fue" Dijo él, en tono bajo y amenazante, a Vera no le gustó nada este cambio de humor tan repentino, dio un paso atrás, un poco asustada.

"No lo sé, el sujeto es alguien ajeno al Santuario" Le dijo ella, Aioria se quedó pensativo un minuto, luego se acercó a Vera, abrazándola, le dio un beso en los labios y salió disparado hacia el templo principal. Vera se quedó helada en el lugar, Aioria la asustaba cuando se ponía en modo maniático-posesivo-celoso. Decidió ir a buscar a algún santo lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerle. Enseguida salió disparada al templo de Géminis.

Aioria parecía estar tratando de localizar a alguien, buscaba cauteloso en todas las habitaciones, su presa era muy escurridiza, para peor no conocía sus hábitos demasiado. Llegó en última instancia a la habitación de Sharon, golpeó la puerta y Sharon le dio permiso de pasar.

"Aioria ¿necesitabas algo?" Le preguntó amablemente Sharon, Aioria la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se le acercó.

"Necesito hablar con Mikael" Dijo él, la chica se sorprendió ante el requerimiento.

"¿Verdad que no te ocasionó ningún problema?" Le preguntó ella. Desconfiando de la tranquilidad que mostraba Aioria.

"Sólo necesito preguntarle algo" Dijo demasiado calmo, Sharon tragó saliva, algo no andaba nada bien. Pero que Mikael se las arreglara.

"Mikael, sé que estás por aquí ¿me harías el gran favor de venir?" Dijo Sharon, hablando a la nada aparentemente. Aioria estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Sharon arqueó una ceja, estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber que había hecho su guardián ahora.

Mikael se hizo presente en un minuto, pero no llegó a salir del todo de la pared que tenía a un santo de Leo MUY enfadado agarrándole del cuello. Sharon se sobresaltó pero no se atrevió a interrumpir.

"¿P-podrías soltar-me?" Preguntó Mikael, Aioria le miraba con demasiada frialdad, pero le soltó, aunque no se movió del lugar. Mikael se frotó el cuello, ahora sí que no sabía que rayos había hecho para enojar a este sujeto.

"Más te vale que no averigue que fuiste tú el que se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer, porque no te aseguro que vayas a llegar de un pedazo a tu propio tiempo" Dijo Aioria, amenazante. Mikael le miró amenazantemente a su vez, él no se había metido con ninguna mujer de ese tiempo, no que recordara al menos.

"Mira, mortal cabeza hueca, no sé de quien me estás hablando, yo no he tocado mujer alguna aquí, no me interesan" Dijo Mikael, con un tono que no denotaba ninguna amenaza ni enfado... Por eso Sharon se preparó para dormirlo si era necesario.

"El nombre de mi novia es Vera, encontré que tiene unas marcas en el cuello, y estoy seguro que nadie de aquí se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima... a excepción de ti" Mikael pareció hacer memoria por un segundo, luego le sonrió burlonamente.

"Tonto, ella y otra chica fueron atacadas por un demonio llamado Barak, yo las salvé de convertirse en sus aperitivos" Dijo Mikael, no prestando atención a las señas que Sharon le hacía a espaldas de Aioria para que no le dijera nada, pero como de costumbre, a Mikael no le importaba.

Aioria le observó por un segundo, como sopesando si creerle o no, al final decidió que buscaría a ese otro bastardo.

"¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?"

"No lo sé, se me escapó por poco la última vez. ¿Quién crees que dejó a Sharon casi muerta?" Le dijo Mikael, Sharon se golpeó la frente con la palma de una mano, mataría a ese demonio zoquete más tarde. Aioria vio su gesto y se le acercó.

"Dígame ¿usted pensaba mantener esto en secreto, señorita?" Le preguntó Aioria muy tranquilo. Sharon deseaba que el suelo se abriera en un enorme agujero y la tragara.

"Err... este, yo..." Balbuceó ella, Mikael puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos. En eso, Vera abrió la puerta, seguida de Saga y Kalani.

"¡Aioria! ¿Qué se supone que haces?" Dijo Vera, bastante enfadada, le había costado encontrarlo. Aioria miró a Saga.

"¿Tú no habrás participado en esto, verdad, Saga?" Le preguntó el león muy sedosamente, Saga suspiró, sabía que tendría problemas tarde o temprano.

"Mira, Aioria, me pidieron que no dijera nada porque sabemos como te pones... por cierto que me extraña que no hayas derribado la mitad del lugar" Dijo Saga. Kalani se acercó a Aioria, mientras Vera se acercaba a Sharon, mirando de reojo a Mikael.

"No quisimos que te preocuparas, de todas formas estamos bien, no vayas en busca de ese demonio, te mataría, y piensa que Vera no querría que nada malo te pase" Dijo Kalani, muy convincente, Aioria miró a Vera, que asintió. Suspiró, derrotado, como siempre, las mujeres se salían con la suya, Saga respiró aliviado también, no quería tener que pelear con Aioria para salvar su vida.

"Haré que el idiota de Barak regrese del agujero de donde salió, me molesta que me ande siguiendo el rastro" Dijo Mikael como a la pasada. Sharon sonrió internamente, la verdad que Mikael se estaba portando muy bien con todos, especialmente con ella.

"Cuando lo devuelvas a donde pertenece, golpéalo de mi parte" Dijo Aioria, tomando a Vera de la mano y retirándose de la habitación, con Saga y Kalani por detrás. Sharon suspiró, aliviada. Mikael gruñó un poco y se sentó en la cama.

"La próxima vez que me llames, que sea por algo importante" Le gruñó él, Sharon puso los brazos en jarra y le miró enfadada.

"¡Pues esto era importante!" Le espetó ella. Mikael le sonrió con una mueca, se ponía bonita cuando se enfadaba, al menos ya era la Sharon de antes.

Sharon se frotó los ojos con las manos, todavía no estaba para estas cosas, se acercó a la cama por el lado en que Mikael se había sentado, y trepó como pudo. Se tiró en el colchón boca abajo, luego tomó un almohadón y, sin que Mikael se lo esperara, golpeó con este a su guardián.

"¡Ouch! ¡Qué haces tonta! ¡No me golpées!" Exclamó él, frotándose la cabeza, Sharon sonrió pícaramente y le saltó por la espalda, haciendo que él cayera acostado sobre la cama. Lo que a Mikael no le hizo gracia alguna. Sharon rió al ver su expresión ofuscada, parecía un niño al que le había sacado un dulce.

Mikael intentó incorporarse, pero Sharon no le dejó.

"Oye, tengo cosas que hacer"

"Nada que no sea descansar un poco ¿hace cuanto que no duermes, y no me vengas con que 'yo no lo necesito' ¿esta bien?" Mikael suspiró, enfadado.

"No te interesa, ahora suelta" Dijo él.

"Te quedas tranquilo o ya sabes que te haré dormir a la fuerza" Amenazó ella, Mikael obedeció, que remedio, ya que el hechizo lo pondría a merced del humor de Sharon a la hora de despertarlo. Sharon volvió a reírse, la verdad era que Mikael estaba más dócil que antes, eso le gustaba, podía mimarlo un poco más, además su padre no estaba cerca para prohibirle hacer eso.

Mikael se dio por vencido y se recostó justo a ella, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Sharon se puso de costado, mirando hacia él y también cerró los ojos.

o

Templo de Aries

Kiki estaba leyendo un libro más grande que él, era de historia y no era que le gustara demasiado, pero que remedio. Mu había salido y Lei Li estaba sentada en un sillón tomando una tasa de té y leyendo a su vez otro libro de historia antigua. Ninguno se esperaba que de un momento a otro alguien apareciera.

Ese alguien llamó a la puerta unos minutos después, Lei Li se levantó a abrir. Era Crystal que traía con ella a Katya, que al ver a lo lejos al chico cabeza de zanahoria, le sacó la lengua. Kiki murmuró algo por lo bajo y le sacó la lengua a su vez, ella rió por lo bajo, le hizo la típica burla de 'tú tienes que estudiar y yo no' haciendo la mímica con las manos, luego abanicándose satisfecha con la misma mano. Kiki entendió el sentido de eso enseguida y se levantó del suelo de un salto.

"¿Te pasa algo Kiki?" Preguntó Lei Li, viendo el repentino enojo del pequeño, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Katy, que le devolvió la más dulce e inocente de las miradas, Lei Li le sonrió.

"Nada" Murmuró Kiki por lo bajo y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, Katy y Crystal entraron a pedido de Lei Li, que agradecía la distracción, ya que estaba aburrida de leer y sin Mu cerca el tiempo se pasaba aún más lentamente.

Ambas muchachas tomaron asiento y Lei Li le ofreció una taza de café, que Crystal aceptó de inmediato.

Katy se había ido a sentar al sofá, mirando de reojo a su enemigo jurado cabeza de zanahoria, Kiki sentía su mirada encima y le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios. Las chicas ni se percataron de esta escena.

Después de unos minutos, Kiki se hartó, cerrando su libro y llevándolo a su lugar en el estante.

"Iré a tomar un poco de aire" Dijo el pequeño.

"Llévate a Katy contigo, me temo que aquí sola se aburrirá" Le dijo Lei Li con toda la dulzura del mundo, no pensando que estos dos críos se detestaban.

"P-pero..." Protestó Kiki, Crystal arqueó una ceja al ver la cara larga de Kiki.

"No te preocupes, Kiki, Katy es una buena niña, y sabe muchos juegos, es más tiene un par de juegos de mesa en el templo de Camus, pueden ir a buscarlos y entretenerse por un rato" Dijo Crystal, Kiki se resignó a llevarse a la insoportable Katy con él. La idea de juegos de mesa era interesante.


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿Día Tranquilo? No Lo Creo

¡¡Yay!! ¡La semana pasada me enteré de que mi fic 'Moonlight Shadow' ganó como mejor fic romántico de Saint Seiya!!!! Fue nominado en un Messinger Group, la url es: , gracias a todos los que votaron, porque de seguro fue alguno de ustedes el que me inscribió, ya que sino nunca me hubiera enterado de que había un concurso Ahora postulé a Mikael como mejor personaje inventado, espero que al menos aparezca entre los elegidos.

¡¡Muchos Mikael de peluche para todos!!

Shadir: Bueno, es que Mikael no tenía la culpa, Aioria quiere convertir en sushi al otro, y no te preocupes, el templo de Acuario aún está en pie Gracias por tu review!!

Abby Lockhart: ¿Maquilaje? Umm, no se me había ocurrido... créeme que no siempre cubre todo, yo uso un poco de vez en cuando y sé cuanto puede ocultar o no. Katy no le dará mucha lata a Kiki... pero lo de no meterse en problemas, lo dudo. Gracias por tu review!!

Misao CG: "Mikael sale corriendo mientras Misao se distrae con Sesshy"

No te creas que Aioria quedará muy tranquilo, ya verás en el cap. En este fic, Katy todavía tiene cinco años, no sabe de sus poderes, el oneshot en más bien pos Dark Guardian.

"Agarra galletas y se las da a los niños"

Rhiannon: ¿Qué se dice?

Niños: ¡Más! "Rhiannon agarra la goma de borrar"

Niños. oo ¡Gracias!

Rhiannon: Esos son mis niños, Gracias por tu review!!

Nmesis: Bueno, es que adoro a Rumiko-sama!! Supongo que lo harán, pero no te preocupes, no hasta la última línea y bajo tortura Que lástima que no te gusta el inglés, yo lo adoro, lo estudié por gusto nada más tengo diccionarios de lo que quieras. Espero que le eches un vistazo al fic de Asgard, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Sobre el fic de Afrodita, bueno, fue escrito más por desafío que por otra cosa, si una amiga puede escribir sobre él, yo también, pero no lo he terminado de redondear, tal vez más adelante le haga una especie de epílogo para que no quede taaaaan incompleto. Y no me molestan los comentarios que puedas hacerme tú o cualquier otro lector Bueno, una cosa más... ¡¡¡Sesshy es MIO!!!!

Capítulo 11: ¿Día Tranquilo?... No Lo Creo

"Ni creas que jugaré contigo ningún juego de mesa" Dijo Katy, mirando a Kiki de soslayo. Kiki se veía claramente enfadado, estaba cruzado de brazos y con un tic en la ceja, deseaba que mágicamente su Némesis desapareciera en el aire y le dejara en paz.

"Pues entonces vas a aburrite mucho, niña tonta, ya que los juegos de mesa requieren al menos dos personas para jugarlos" Le dijo Kiki, altanero. Katy frunció el ceño, cabeza de zanahoria tenía razón, pero ella no daría el brazo a torcer así como así; su temperamente ruso salió a relucir.

"¡Pues jugaré más tarde con mi papá!" Le espetó y corrió los últimos escalones al templo de Acuario, Kiki suspiró ¿por qué él?

En el templo de Escorpio, Aioria estaba paseándose como fiera enjaulada otra vez, Milo suspiró, sabía que era lo que había pasado, ya que Ling Shu se lo había dicho, pero se abstuvo de mencionar eso, ya que Aioria lo terminaría convirtiendo en sashimi, con el humor que tenía.

"Tengo que encontrar a ese apestoso demonio, pagará caro haberse atrevido a tocarla" Murmuraba el león dorado.

"No me digas ¿cómo planeas encontrarlo? No es tan fácil, aunque tú seas el mejor rastreador de los santos del Santuario" Dijo Milo, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

"Yo no iré solo... tú vendrás conmigo" Dijo Aioria, sonriéndole. Milo que estaba apoyado sobre un codo en contra de la pared, casi se cae al suelo al escuchar esto último.

"¡Qué! ¡Y yo que tengo que ver en esto! El que está loco aquí eres tú, no yo"

"Oh, así que tienes miedo. Que lástima, yo te creía más valiente" Esto si que pegó fuerte en el orgullo de Milo, y lo peor era que Aioria lo sabía.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Murmuró entre dientes Milo, Aioria se encogió de hombros.

"Que eres un miedoso" La forma tan casual de decirlo, como si fuera algo muy normal, determinó que Milo quisiera golpear a su amigo por insultarlo de esa manera. Se le acercó lentamente, Aioria sabía que tendría que pelear un rato con él, pero valía la pena si conseguía su ayuda para buscar al demonio. Milo se detuvo a tres centímetros de la cara de Aioria, mirándole a los ojos.

"Iré" Le dijo, entre dientes, Aioria se quedó sorprendido, pero sonrió con astucia, había logrado su cometido y sin pelea por ahora.

"Bien, te veré cuando el sol se haya ocultado, estoy seguro que ese desgraciado aparecerá durante la noche"

Katy peinaba su muñeca favorita, sentada en un almohadón en el suelo del templo de Acuario, observó el enorme lugar con interés, pensando en las muchas peleas que se habían desarrollado allí mismo donde estaba sentada ahora. Camus no estaba en casa, pero Hyoga sí, que le traía una taza de leche chocolatada a su hermanita postiza a la que tanto adoraba. Katy le sonrió deslumbrante, le encantaba tener hermano mayor que la consintiera en todo.

"Gracias, Hyoga" Dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su taza, porque era SU taza, de plástico reforzado para que no se hiciera añicos cada vez que a Katy se le caía, además, ningún santo tomaría siquiera un té en una taza que tenía diseños de pokemons, especialmente un enorme Pikachu.

"Pensé que estarías con Kiki, ya que él es el que tiene una edad parecida a la tuya" Comentó Hyoga, como a la pasada.

"Ese tonto es cuatro años mayor, no se parece en nada a mí, no me llevo bien con cabezas de zanahoria como él" Dijo la pequeña, levantando su pequeña nariz respingada en señal de ofensa. Hyoga se sorprendió ante la reacción de Katya.

"Ups, vaya, perdón milady, no sabía que os ofende tanto el hablar de Kiki" Dijo en tono de exagerado dramatismo Hyoga, Katy rió al escuchar esa forma de hablar tan chistosa.

Luego de terminar su chocolatada, Katy sintió frío y, junto con Hyoga, entraron a la casa. El sol ya casi se había puesto del todo.

o

Katy, al ver que su mamá todavía no regresaba, decidió ir en su búsqueda, ya estaba bastante oscuro, los últimos rayos de sol aún se podían ver detrás de las montañas, era un espectáculo muy bonito. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no lastimarse, llegando al templo de Aries, vio que Kiki miraba algo en la lejanía, estaba de espaldas a ella, de pronto salió disparado siguiendo a ese algo, Katy sintió curiosidad y le empezó a seguir discretamente.

Aioria y Milo estaban por internarse en el bosque, sin saber que tenían dos niños siguiendoles el rastro, lo peor era que uno de los niños no sabía que tenía al otro siguiéndole. Kiki estaba intrigado por saber adonde se dirigían esos dos, pero si realmente hubiera sabido que era lo que estaban buscando, ni se le habría pasado por la mente seguirlos.

"Aioria ¿crees qué aparecerá?" Dijo Milo, medio agazapado detrás de unos arbustos, Aioria le indicó que guardara silencio y se trepó al árbol que tenía más cerca, Milo puso los ojos en blanco, ya veía que tendría que pasar la noche en ese lúgubre bosque oscuro y helado en vez de en su casa con su preciosa Ling Shu.

Aioria observaba a un guardia que estaba demasiado alejado de su puesto, quien sabe para que, eso podría o atraer a Barak o arruinar sus chances de atraparlo. Una chica apareció también, corriendo hacia el anterior mencionado guardia, ambos caballeros suspiraron, no les gustaba espiar a una pareja, pero ellos eran los que estaban en el lugar equivocado.

Kiki estaba unos metros atrás, muy atento a Milo, ya que Aioria no estaba a la vista. De repente, una mano le tocó el hombro, el pequeño casi grita, pero Katy le puso una mano a tiempo en la boca.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Kiki con tono enfadado pero en voz baja.

"Es lo mismo que iba a preguntar, sólo te seguí" Dijo Katy, con el mismo tono. Kiki, suspiró, pero la dejó quedarse, ya que si ella volvía sola en medio de esta oscuridad, podría pasarle algo, y adivinen a quien culparía Camus. Por supuesto, a Kiki.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Preguntó Camus a Hyoga, que estaba dormido en el sillón, el joven despertó y miró a su alrededor.

"Estaba aquí la última vez que la vi" Dijo Hyoga, rascándose la cabeza, desconcertado. Camus frunció el ceño.

"Quizás fue con Crystal, que está en el templo de Mu" Dijo Hyoga, desperezándose, Camus asintió.

"Iré a ver si están allí" Dijo el santo de Acuario y salió de su templo. No caminó mucho, ya que Crystal venía junto con Lei Li, ya casi habían llegado a su templo.

"Katy no está contigo, _cherée?_" Preguntó Camus, no gustándole esto para nada. Crystal se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

"No, pensé que ella y Kiki estarían aquí" Le respondió, Camus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

"No está contigo, no está con Hyoga, tampoco está Kiki, deben de andar juntos por ahí. Pero ya es tarde, será mejor que pregunte en los demás templos"

"No te molestes, ya lo hicimos, ninguno los tiene, ni Aioria ni Milo están tampoco en sus templos, así que allí de seguro que no se quedaron" Dijo Lei Li.

"Que raro, quizás estén en el recinto principal. Vamos" Dijo Camus, tomándo a su mujer de la mano y seguido por Lei Li.

Volviendo al bosque, todo estaba calmo, la perejita, después de un rato, se fue hacia otra parte, para alivio de ambos santos. Pero el alivio no les duró mucho. Un grito femenino se escuchó a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, tanto Milo como Aioria salieron disparados hacia el lugar desde donde suponían que venía el grito. Katy se asustó mucho, agarrándose al brazo de Kiki, que no estaba menos asustado tampoco.

"Vamonos de aquí" Dijo Katy, al borde de las lágrimas. Kiki tragó con fuerza y asintió. A lo lejos se escucharon las voces de Milo y Aioria y una tercera que no reconocieron, pero era siniestra.

Cuando Aioria y Milo llegaron, lo que vieron les heló la sangre, un horrible sujeto estaba mordiendo el cuello de la chica, mientras que el guardia estaba a un par de metros, en un charco de su propia sangre.

Aioria enseguida le atacó, utilizando su Lighting Plasma. Milo le rodeó por el otro lado, y a su vez le atacó con un Scarlet Needle. El demonio se vio sorpendido ante los ataques y soltó a su presa, que cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco, muy horrible. Barak saltó hacia atrás y echó a correr, Aioria salió en su búsqueda al instante, Milo se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó con suavidad en sus brazos, la chica dio su último aliento y murió, le habían extraído casi toda su sangre. Milo la depositó en el suelo otra vez, su mirada contenía el más puro odio que podía conjurar y salió como bala tras Aioria.

Aioria conocía bien el bosque, esa basura no escaparía, Barak podía oler el odio que sentían esos mortales hacia él, sonrió macabramente, había dos más en otra dirección, eran niños...

Katy y Kiki estaban tratando de salir del bosque, pero estaba muy oscuro, en eso algo o alguien muy alto y grande se les pone delante, mostrándoles unos afilados colmillos y chorreando sangre.

"¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gritaron ambos niños al unísono y corrieron en dirección contraria, pero Barak era más rápido y logró atrapar a Kiki de un brazo. Katy al verse corriendo sola, regresó sobre sus pasos sólo para encontrarse con que ese demonio horrible sostenía a Kiki de un pie, el pobre chico no podía desprenderse ni teletransportarse, ya que como a Vera, le estaba absorviendo su ki.

"Serás un buen postre, luego tu amiga sigue" Dijo Barak, Katy buscó frenéticamente a su alrededor, algo para lanzarle a ese malvado. Miro su muñeca y le quitó la cabeza, arrojándola hacia Barak, luego el cuerpo. El otro se rió de los vanos intentos de la niña de rescatar a su amigo.

"¡¡Katya corre!!" Dijo Kiki. Pero la niña no se movió, estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse. De repente un tremendo golpe de energía hizo que el demonio soltara a Kiki, que cayó al suelo, medio aturdido, Katya enseguida se le acercó, ambos fueron levantados del suelo por un santo dorado.

"¡Qué rayos hacen aquí!" Exclamó Aioria, saltando fuera del alcance de Barak, que estaba lidiando con Milo ahora.

"Te seguimos a ti y a Milo, queríamos saber a donde iban" Dijo Kiki, Aioria maldijo por lo bajo, con los niños en el medio, la cosa se pondría fea.

"Camus y Crystal deben estar frenéticos al no encontrarla, ni hablar de Mu y Lei Li" Dijo Aioria, Kiki asintió, el león los dejó medio ocultos entre la maleza, vigilaría que Barak no se les acercase, no le gustaba la perspectiva de que se comiera a los niños en absoluto. Aioria corrió al lugar donde estaban Milo y Barak, sólo para ver como su amigo volaba por los aires con tremenda fuerza, ropiendo varios árboles en su camino, pero Barak no la había sacado barata, estaba herido y furioso, Aioria aprovechó para atacarle también...


	12. Capítulo 12: Luna Nueva

Holaaaaaaa!!! Como estan todos? Yo muy feliz, ya que me conseguí la quinta película de Saint Seiya, Tenkai Hen. Está muy buena y dramática, me gusta mucho la animación... el hermano de Marin está para hincarle en diente Si pueden verla, la recomiendo, se nota que es el prólogo de la guerra final... me pregunto cuando Seiya se deignará a morirse, siempre se levanta, atravesado por espada de Hades y todo Shadir: Si, sangre va a haber, no te exaltes Y ya verás como queda Barak después. Gracias por tu review! 

Abby Lockhart: 'lanza un tranquilisante a Abby' Cálmate, no les pasó nada. ¿cómo crées que dejaría que él les hinque el diente a mis niños consentidos? Por supuesto que tiene mal genio el león, ya viste como se pone en SS Episode G? Aquí lo están publicando, y Aioria vive enojándose por cualquier cosa ¡Me encanta! 'locaaaaaaaaa' Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: 'Rhiannon le pasa la bolsa a Milo, Milo no quiere, Rhiannon se la estampa igual' 

Gracias por la bolsa de hielo, pero creo que va a necesitar un poco más que eso, le va a doler hasta el apellido 'Rhiannon llama a Ling Shu para que se encargue'

Je, je, Barak se los quería comer de en serio, no solamente asustarlos -- Pero bueno. Les daré Valium al final del capítulo a los padres de Katy 'Rhiannon mira con recelo a Camus que empezó a congelar la habitación'

¡Deja de hacer eso, Camus! Muchas gracias.

Camus: Pues no toques a mi hija.

Rhiannon: Pues que no se meta en problemas 'Sigh' Bueno, en que estábamos... a sí, le daré el abrazo a Mikael, aunque creo que se escapó otra vez, más le vale no tocar a Roberto (el conejo) Ese nombre se lo puso mi cuñado

Mikael: ¡Más cobarde tú, caniche!

Sess-sama: ¡Quieres ver los colmillos de este 'caniche' lobo de cuarta!

Rhiannon: La solución al problema 'agarra a Elise y la suelta entre ambos canes' ¡Perdón Elise, era la única solución! ¡Luego te daré dulce de leche! Bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones Espero que Mika-chan gane.

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: No te preocupes, habrá bastante de ellos Y Cybelle seguirá apareciendo un poco más, así que bueno, tendrás que soportarla un rato más. Gracias por tu review!   
  
Capítulo 12: Luna Nueva 

Al ver derribado a Milo, Barak enseguida volteó hacia donde Aioria le miraba, el humano parecía estar calculando donde pegarle para terminar de rematarlo, pero Barak no se dejaría vencer así como así, menos por dos patéticos mortales.

Mientras tanto en el recinto principal...

Sharon, que estaba sentada tomando una tasa de café fuerte sintió un escalofrío de repente, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia Mikael, que estaba a su lado, sentado y pensativo, él de repente se levantó de un salto como animal asustado y miró a su vez a Sharon. Daidaros se quedó quieto un segundo, al igual que Saori, algo muy malo debía estar pasando.

En eso entraron Camus y los que le seguían, se sorprendió de ver la atmósfera tan tensa, frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"¿Han visto a Katy y a Kiki?" Preguntó el santo de Acuario muy despacio, como temiendo la respuesta. Todos negaron con la cabeza, a excepción de Mikael, que agrandó los ojos, aterrado.

"Los niños..." Dijo Mikael y salió corriendo hacia una pared para pasarla limpiamente, Sharon entendió al momento a lo que se había referido su guardián y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando. Camus se acercó a la Atena del futuro, Crystal tenía una mirada aterrorizada, el instinto de madre le decía que Katy se encontraba en serio peligro, y Kiki de seguro también.

"Barak... Barak está cerca de donde están los niños... siento dos energías más, me parece que son Aioria y Milo" Dijo Sharon, tratando de concentrarse, Camus agrandó los ojos de sorpresa, pero cuando se dio vuelta, Crystal y Lei Li ya habían desaparecido, Camus maldijo por lo bajo y salió disparado hacia donde supuso habían ido las mujeres.

Mikael corría como si el diablo lo persiguiera, sabía donde estaba Barak y los santos dorados, la pelea parecía que estaba bastante igual, pero no tendrían oportunidad si él no les echaba una mano, además estaban Katy y Kiki...

Sharon enseguida tomó su báculo y trató de seguir a su guardián, pero sus heridas aún estaban cerrando y le dolieron cuando intentó correr, Daidaros se le acercó, contra la advertencia de Mikael de que no la tocara, la levantó en brazos y salió hacia fuera del recinto, enfilando para el bosque.

Cuando Mikael llegó, encontró a un Milo bastante mal trecho y a un Aioria en un estado parecido sino peor, pero ese hombre parecía estar movido por un sentimiento tan fuerte que ni siquiera Barak con todo su poder pudo derribarlo, Mikael tuvo que reconocer que sería de gran ayuda en su propio tiempo.

Aioria, sangrando en varias partes, miró a Barak desafiante, el otro lo miró con desdén y puro odio, tanto era así que ni se percató de que llegaban refuerzos en la forma de Mikael, que hizo desaparecer su presencia a propósito, Sharon llegó un minuto después, localizando a Mikael pero guardando silencio, agazapada al lado de Daidaros, que la protegía por si acaso.

Barak gritó de una forma horrible y animal y se lanzó en contra de Aioria, no contando con que Milo le golpeara a su vez, desviándolo un metro de su objetivo, Aioria, que no se permitió un segundo de distracción, le atacó con su Lighting Bolt una vez más, Milo sonrió para luego desplomarse en el suelo, agotado en extremo. Barak, que miraba incrédulo a sus dos contrincantes, intentó acercarse a Aioria otra vez, si tan solo pudiera atraparlo de un brazo o algo, le drenaría la fuerza en un segundo, pero el humano era lo suficientemente precavido para no dejarse tocar por él. Mikael miraba todo con atención, buscando a los niños, pero no los veía, vio que Sharon estaba un poco más atrás y maldijo, maldijo otra vez al ver que ese sujeto Daidaros estaba tan cerca de ella. Ya le arreglaría cuentas más tarde.

Mikael salió de donde estaba, hizo que su armadura abandonara su cuerpo y empezó a brillar con una energía sorprendente, Barak se puso pálido al verlo, no podría hacerle frente en el estado debilitado en que se encontraba. Mikael estaba cambiando de forma, Sharon, viendo esto, abrió los ojos y boca en señal de sorpresa... Mikael iba en serio.

Daidaros arqueó una ceja, estaba intrigado por el cambio que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos, Aioria le miraba de soslayo, no queriendo distraerse, pero tuvo la mala idea de mirar fugazmente hacia donde estaban los niños. Barak lo notó y antes que lo pudieran detener se lanzó al lugar en donde se oculataban los cachorros de humano. Sharon salió de su escondite y se paró delante del arbusto un segundo antes de que Barak llegara y clavó su báculo en el suelo, eso actuó de barrera e hizo retroceder al demonio.

Mikael se acercó a Barak, su forma ya no era humana, sino la de un enorme lobo dorado, que le gruñía, Barak retrocedió, miró con odio a Sharon y se juró a sí mismo que la mataría si sobrevivía. Mikael se lanzó hacia él con las enormes mandíbulas abiertas, Barak no pudo escapar a la mordida fatal...

Kiki y Katy estaban aterrorizados, abrazados el uno al otro, todas sus diferencias habían desaparecido por ahora ante el inminente peligro. Sharon se mantenía firme pero sus fuerzas se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, Daidaros entre tanto, se acercó a Milo y Aioria, pero cuando trató de levantar al caído santo de escorpio, Aioria le quitó de en medio, levantando a su amigo él mismo.

"Aioria, déjame ayudar, estás muy herido y cansado" Dijo el santo de Cefeo.

"No, gracias, yo puedo solo" Dijo Aioria y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Mikael, aún con la forma de lobo.

"Eres el humano más tonto que he conocido... pero tengo que reconocerte que has dado una buena pelea" Dijo Mikael, Aioria asintió con la cabeza.

"Ese bastardo mató a una pareja, sus cuerpos están en un claro más adelante" Dijo Aioria y se retiró con Milo en brazos. Daidaros se acercó a Sharon, la chica parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero cuando intentó acercarse, Mikael le puso una pata delante y le gruñó, Daidaros retrocedió.

"Te dije que no la tocaras" Dijo Mikael, gruñendo, Sharon, que aún estaba despierta, frunció en ceño, eso sonaba a demonio celoso.

Camus y las chicas llegaron para ver que todo se había resuelto, Kiki y Katya corrieron al ver a sus familiares. Katy se lanzó hacia los brazos de su madre y Kiki hacia los de Lei Li. Camus suspiró aliviado, si algo le pasaba a su pequeña se moría. Se acercó a abrazar a madre e hija.

Mikael volvió a tomar su forma humana y levantó a Sharon en brazos. La chica se dejó llevar, estaba muy agotada para discutir ahora, Daidaros suspiró y les siguió.

o

Saori miraba con preocupación hacia fuera, esperaba que no tuvieran que lamentar ninguna pérdida, Vera y Ling Shu estaban con ella, se acababan de enterar de la locura de sus novios, Vera se sentía muy mal, ya que sabía que Aioria había ido por ella, esa era la razón por la que no quería decirle nada, estaba muerta de preocupación. Ling Shu estaba en similar estado, la diferencia radicaba en que tenía planeado gritarle a Milo por una hora seguida, y luego le obligaría a que la acompañara a ver a su abuela a la aldea, eso era peor castigo que nada.

Cuando aparecieron todos, primero Aioria con Milo, a Vera y a Ling Shu casi les da un soponcio al ver en que estado estaban sus novios, Ling Shu enseguida le pidió a Aioria que le llevara al templo de escorpio, Vera fue a traer vendajes y un botiquin. Luego llegaron Camus y su familia, con Lei Li, Kiki, Mikael con Sharon en brazos y por último, cerrando la marcha, Daidaros.

Mu, que venía de su propio templo, enseguida se alegró de ver que Kiki y Lei Li estaban bien, pero se preocupó por el estado de Milo y de Aioria, así que fue tras Vera y Ling Shu para ayudar.

Mikael miró de soslayo a Daidaros, lo quería lejos de Sharon, no sabía porque pero por ahora no se pondría a analizar eso, para colmo, ese sujeto sabía donde estaba el segundo libro. Daidaros no tenía ganas de discutir con Mikael, así que decidió escoltar a Saori fuera del lugar, ya que nada podría hacer por ahora. Sharon aún estaba despierta, aunque se sentía muy débil a causa del esfuerzo de crear una barrera, aún no se había recuperado del todo. Mikael, viendo a Daidaros retirarse, desapareció con su ama en brazos hacia la habitación, allí ella podría descansar... y escuchar un par de cosas acerca de la manía de seguirlo siempre que iba a combatir.

Aioria dejó a un muy inconsciente Milo en la cama, Mu y Ling Shu enseguida empezaron a quitarle la armadura para vendar sus heridas, Vera le tomó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse para poder hacer lo mismo pero con sus heridas. Aioria se dejó llevar a regañadientes, pero la mirada de Vera era suficiente para que no se atreviera a decir nada.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer una estupidéz así, Aioria? ¿Ves por qué nunca puedo decirte nada?" Dijo Vera, su voz entre enfadada y preocupada.

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, estoy seguro de que ese bastardo habría vuelto por ti y Kalani tarde o temprano... ¿Cómo crees que hubiera soportado que te matara pudiendo destruírle yo primero?" Dijo él, mirando a Vera a los ojos. Vera soltó la venda que iba a ponerle y se levantó, dándole la espalda. Aioria también se puso de pie, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, Vera empezó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

"Eres un tonto... ¿Qué hago si te pierdo?" Dijo ella, Aioria hizo que ella le mirara y le secó las lágrimas con una mano.

"No te librarás tan fácil de mí ¿sabes?" Dijo él, cariñosamente, Vera sonrió y ambos se abrazaron fuerte.

"Anda, que tengo que terminar de vendarte" Le dijo Vera, separándose, Aioria sonrió y obedeció.

En la habitación de Milo, Mu y Ling Shu habían terminado de vendarle, Milo no lucía muy bien que digamos, pero de peores se había salvado, demasiado cabeza dura para que le pudieran matar así como así. Mu decidió que dejaría a Ling Shu a cargo del caballero de escorpio y fue a ver como estaba Aioria.

Ling Shu acarició el rostro de Milo, le corrió con ternura el flequillo, eso le recordó la primera vez que se le había acercado, en esa ocasión, él estaba inconsciente por los dardos que sus enemigas le habían disparado.

"Ojos de Cielo, estás más tonto que de costumbre ¿no pensarás dejarme sola aquí, verdad? Mira que te acusaré con la abuela" Milo respiraba tranquilo, sin percatarse de que le habían dicho tonto, ella acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso en los labios.

o

Sharon dejó que su guardián la depositara sobre la cama, no le había hablado desde que habían estado en el bosque, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¿Mikael, te pasa algo?" Preguntó ella, Mikael se había acercado como de costumbre al ventanal, ignorándola por completo, eso por supuesto pensaba Sharon, pero el silencio de su guardián se debía a que no encontraba la manera de expresar lo que le molestaba... más bien, porque no entendía que le molestaba. De algo estaba seguro, no soportaba a ese santo de plata que sabía sobre el otro libro.

Sharon, al ver que Mikael no le contestaba, se levantó lentamente de la cama para no marearse y se le acercó. El demonio enseguida se apartó, más bien por reflejo que por otra cosa, pero ella no lo tomó así.

"¿Tanto me odias?" Le dijo ella, con una voz suave que delataba mucha tristeza. Mikael podía oler que algo la perturbaba y mucho, aunque no acertaba el porqué.

No hubo respuesta, Sharon asintió y decidió que era mejor que se fuera a dormir antes de ponerse a llorar.

"Iré a cazar algo" Dijo él y salió por la ventana. Sharon levantó la vista y le vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, había luna nueva, hoy los demonios no salían en teoría, era la noche más vulnerable para ellos... y Mikael no era la excepción.

Sharon se puso un camisón y se metió en la cama, sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar en silencio.


	13. Capítulo 13: En Busca Del Segundo Libro

**Elena:** Y bueno, así es la vida, Mikael es bastante difícil de convencer Gracias por tu review!! 

**Misao CG**: Ya tenía que hacerlo desaparecer, hasta a mí me estaba molestando escribir sobre él --

'Rhiannon se agarra la cabeza y mira muy mal a Sess' ¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Aioriaaaaaaaa!! ¿Quieres un lindo french poodle para jugar? 'Sess ni hace muesca pero se va yendo lentamente para otro lado' Tú también, Mika, ve a jugar con Sesshy.

Mika: ¡GRRRRR! ¡Estúpido perro pulgoso! ¿No sabes lo peligrosas que son las mujeres humanas? Yo por las dudas no me arriesgo. 'Mira con recelo a Sharon, que está muy entretenida con el Tetris de la hermana de Rhiannon'

Bueno, tomaré las vendas, ovbiamente que se van a dejar mimar, son hombres, no estúpidos... algo como Seiya con algo más de cerebro Gracias por tu review!!

**Abby Lockhart:** Te puedo dar al resto, a excepción de Aioria, es al único que no presto a nadie 'abraza a Aioria'

'Los principes azules no existen... los hombres sí' Famosa frase de Maitena, una caricaturista de los problemas femeninos muy graciosa. Y bueno, ya encontraremos algo por ahí Gracias por tu review!

**La Dueña de la Churri!:** Curioso nombre ¿argentinas, no? Pues son compatriotas mías entonces, me alegro que les gusten taaaanto mis fics, es un honor que tengan una carpeta para mí Siento lo del messinger, pues no lo tengo instalado ni tampoco lo usaría, ya que mi madre me restringe demasiado internet, es obvio, la cuenta de teléfono se va al churrete -- Me pueden mandar mail si quieren, me encanta que me escriban Gracias por la review!!   
  
**Capítulo 13: En Busca Del Segundo Libro**

_**There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me,  
Can't you see that**_

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Why don't you let me love you...**_

Mikael se detuvo a mitad de camino, algo le inquietaba, se había deshecho de Barak, eso era bueno, pero Sharon estaba cada vez más extraña, eso era malo, podía lidiar con una niña mandona y mimada, pero no con una mujer delicada y con una mirada de profunda tristeza, que muy en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, él siempre la trataba con indiferencia, cuando lo que menos sentía era eso, pero las costumbres de autopreservación eran aún demasiado fuertes en él, los humanos le habían hecho sufrir demasiado para ahora rendirse a uno, menos rendirse a la hija de su captor.

De todas maneras, Mikael sintió la increible necesidad de volver con Sharon, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero el sueño era más fuerte, no tenía lugar en el que se sintiera seguro y a gusto para dormir tranquilo, a excepción de la habitación de Sharon, pero ella no le dejaría quedarse, su padre no lo permitía y él no creía que eso fuera a cambiar. Mikael sacudió su cabeza, debía estar enfermándose o algo para sentirse seguro en la habitación de ella... pero no era el lugar, sino la persona que estaba allí lo que le daba ese sentimiento.

No lo pensó mucho y regresó sobre sus pasos, llegó más rápido que cuando se había ido, subió hacia la ventana, la encontró cerrada, pero eso no era impedimento, ya que ella no le había puesto ningún sello. Pasó a través de ella sin dificultad. Sharon parecía dormida, pero Mikael enseguida sintió el salobre olor de las lágrimas, eso no era nada bueno, ella quizás estaba lastimada y no había dicho nada. Él enseguida se le acercó y le tocó el hombro, Sharon levantó la cabeza, sabía que era él, pero no entendía porque había regresado, solía tomarse más tiempo para alimentarse que ese. Aunque él nesecitara algo, Sharon no planeaba hablar con él, así que se quedó de espaldas sin voltearse. Mikael frunció el ceño, empezó a buscar con la mirada y su olfato alguna herida, pero no la había, al menos nueva, eso sí que le deconcertó ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?

"¿Te duele algo?" Dijo él, sin tocarla, sabía que estaba despierta, Sharon abrazó con más fuerza la almohada si era posible, pero no le respondió, Mikael se estaba poniendo más inquieto todavía, y odiaba no saber porque. Siempre podía disernir los estados de ánimo de Sharon, pero esta era la primera vez que ella lograba desconcertarlo.

Mikael suspiró y se cansó de ser ignorado, así que le quitó las mantas y, con cuidado pero firmemente, la levantó en brazos.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué haces, suéltame!" Exclamó ella, él se limitó a sentarse en la cama con ella en el regazo.

"¿Me puedes decir por qué rayos me ignoras?"

"Así que tú sí puedes ignorarme pero yo no a ti, creo que te he mal acostumbrado ¡No me pienso preocupar más por alguien a quien no le importo!" Mikael se quedó en silencio, esa clase de planteos no eran los clásicos de su ama, así que no sabía como responder a eso.

"Suéltame, quiero irme a dormir" Dijo ella, debatiéndose en su regazo, Mikael pareció regresar al planeta Tierra al sentir que ella se movía frenética, por instinto la abrazó con más fuerza, eso hizo que Sharon diera un pequeño grito de dolor, eso estaba lastimándole las todavía frescas heridas.

"¡Mikael me lastimas!" Enseguida él aflojó el abrazo, su rostro mostraba claramente que esa no había sido su intención. Sharon se quedó quieta, su guardián estaba raro, muy raro. Tenía una mirada entre perdida y perpleja.

"No es mi intención que pienses que te ignoro a propósito, Sharon" Fueron las primeras palabras que pudo decir Mikael, Sharon ahora sí que estaba interesada en saber que más le tenía que decir, pero no lo presionaría.

"Tampoco he tenido jamás la intención de lastimarte, más allá de que el tratar de herirte me acarrearía el mismo sufrimiento. A veces es necesario que el resto de mundo piense que no me importas, de ser lo contrario, mis enemigos te tomarían como mi punto débil y vivirías en constante riesgo" Dijo él, mirando a la pared, Sharon se estaba muy quieta, la emoción de saber que le importaba aunque fuera nada más un poquito era más de lo que ella había soñado alguna vez escuchar.

"Tú también me importas, Mika. Por eso es que no quiero que me dejes siempre atrás sin saber si volverás o no" Dijo ella, ahora era el turno de Mikael de sorprenderse, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que él era importante. Más viniendo de ella.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, Sharon se arriesgó a acariciar su rostro, él no se retiró, sino que apoyó su mejilla con más fuerza en contra de la mano de ella, Sharon sonrió dulcemente, parecía un cachorro mimoso actuando de esa manera, y a ella le gustaba. Mikael tomó esa mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca del lado de la palma, en donde pudo sentir el latido del corazón de Sharon, que se incrementó un poco bastante al ver ese gesto. Mikael sonrió, quizás después de todo no sería tan malo dejar que ella le mimara todo lo que quisiera.

"Será mejor que duermas, mañana tenemos que ir por el libro" Dijo él, Sharon asintió, Mikael la dejó en la cama otra vez y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Sharon le tomó una mano y le detuvo.

"Ya que mi padre no existe en esta época... ¿No quiéres quedarte aquí conmigo?" Le dijo ella tímidamente, Mikael no entendía mucho de sentimientos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que esta vez iba a dormir tranquilo.

o

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron raudamente por la ventana de la habitación de Sharon, encontrando a una muy dormida Atena y a su guardián en similar estado. Sharon estaba muy cómoda pegada al flanco de Mikael, que le había pasado un brazo por los hombros a ella, ninguno parecía querer levantarse y separarse, pero tenían que ir por el libro, además, de seguro alguien vendría a despertarlos si no aparecían.

Mikael abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la ofensiva luz solar, llevó su mano libre hacia sus ojos y se los frotó, como intentanto quitar el resto de sueño que aún se negaba a salir de ellos, luego giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su ama muy tranquila durmiendo, le sonrió suavemente y se puso de costado, moviendose lo suficiente para que ella también se despertara. Pero al contrario de lo esperado, Sharon remoloneó un poco, volviendo a acomodarse cerca de Mikael otra vez y tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Mikael se rió un poco al ver que la Sharon remolona había vuelto a aparecer.

"Despierta, tenemos que ir por el libro, además tienes que comer y yo también" Le dijo él, zamarreandole el hombro, Sharon se quejó y se quitó las mantas de la cabeza, incorporándose en un codo.

"¿Que hora es?" Preguntó ella, bostezando. Mikael giró hacia la mesa de luz y vio que el reloj marcaba las siete menos cuarto.

"Van a ser las siete, así que arriba" Dijo él, saliendo de la cama, ella de desperezó y le sonrió a su guardián, que descorrió las cortinas para dejar pasar más luz en la habitación.

"Me daré una ducha y desayunaré algo liviano, luego nos vamos, cuanto antes tenga el libro, mejor" Dijo ella, saliendo a su vez de la cama, Mikael asintió, ella le estaba dando ese plazo para ir a cazar algo y regresar. Salió por la ventana y enfiló hacia el bosque.

A las ocho, Sharon ya estaba lista para partir, Daidaros estaba ya con ella, Saori había ido también para desearle suerte, él único que faltaba era Mikael.

"¿Piensa venir en algún momento?" Preguntó Saori, medio enfadada, Sharon se encogió de hombros, si no venía pronto, tendría que llamarlo con un hechizo. Daidaros esperaba no tener problemas con Mikael, la verdad que era un sujeto muy celoso de Sharon... aunque él no lo admitiera.

Mikael apareció un par de minutos después, Sharon le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara, Mikael obedeció, no sin mirar con bastante frialdad a Daidaros.

"Partiremos ahora, Saori, gracias por venir a desearnos suerte" Le dijo Sharon, Saori le sonrió.

"Espero que no tengan problemas y vuelvan con bien" Dijo Saori, Sharon asintió y luego, los tres se pusieron en camino.

o

Al mediodía llegaron a la isla donde supuestamente estaba el segundo libro, Daidaros les guió hasta una enorme cueva, Sharon miraba todo asombrada, ya que no era un lugar tan escabroso como ella se lo había imaginado, Mikael miraba con indiferencia la cueva, tenía mayor interés en observar a Daidaros, de una manera muy fría, claro. Esperaba que ese sujeto no tuviera descendencia en el futuro.

"Este es el lugar, de aquí en más tendrán que seguir solos, no creo que tengan problemas, pero de todas maneras cuidense" Les dijo Daidaros, Sharon asintió y le sonrió, para disgusto de Mikael.

"Gracias, Daidaros, te veremos en un rato entonces" Dijo ella, luego ambos se adentraron a la enorme cueva.

Caminaron un trecho sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero como de costumbre, donde vaya Atena, hay problemas. Una cosa o cosas negras venían volando hacia ellos, parecían tan sorprendidos y asustados como Sharon, ya que Mikael sabía que sólo eran murciélagos.

"¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!" Gritó Sharon, agachándose y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Mikael suspiró, a él parecían esquivarlo por instinto. El demonio se agachó junto a su protegida y le pasó un brazo junto con su capa, cubriéndola. Después de que no quedaran más ratas voladoras, Sharon se animó a mirar por debajo de la capa.

"¿Ya se fueron?"

"¿Vas a ser tan miedosa todo el camino? Sólo eran murciélagos" Dijo él, Sharon frunció el ceño, ya era el Mikael de siempre.

"Oh, pues lo siento, no me gustan las cosas negras que chillan horriblemente y vuelan en bandada sobre la cabeza de las personas" Dijo ella en tono sarcástico, Mikael le sonrió, al menos ya no estaba asustada.

"Será mejor que sigamos, cuanto antes saquemos el libro, mejor" Dijo Mikael, Sharon asintió, pero se quedó pensativa, a Mikael solía importarle un comino si tenían prisa o no, el hecho que quisiera salir pronto no la dejaba muy tranquila que digamos.

Cuanto más se adentraban, más oscuro estaba, la roca era más antigua y tenía cientos de minerales que brillaban a la luz de la linterna, además que las paredes estaban cubiertas por algo pegajoso, esto Sharon tuvo el desagradable placer de notarlo por ella misma. El tunel se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta que tuvieron que ponerse en cuatro patas para seguir andando. Sharon agradeció haberse puesto un par de jeans y no sus habituales polleras, más con Mikael detrás de ella.

"¿Cuánto más crées que tendremos que seguir así?" Preguntó Mikael, empezando a enfadarse, Sharon maldijo por lo bajo, ella misma quería saber lo mismo.

"No lo sé ¿qué crées que tengo, la bola mágica?" Le respondió ella, Mikael hizo una mueca, pero no le contestó.

"Parece que estamos llegando hacia el final, distingo algo a un par de metros" Dijo ella, Mikael se sentía francamente nervioso, sus instintos más primitivos le fustigaban para que saliera de allí, podía oler el peligro, pero no presizaba de donde venía.

"Ya llegamos, me parece que... ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"


	14. Capítulo 14: El Libro de los Elementos

**Nota:** Quiero aclarar algo que un amigo me hizo notar hace un tiempo y que me había olvidado de poner, en la versión mejicana, el santo de cefeo se llama Albiore, pero yo estoy usando el nombre que para mi es el verdadero ya que lo tengo en una guía de Saint Seiya, que es Daidaros. Bueno con eso claro, espero que les guste el cap.!!   
**Abby Lockhart:** Si, pero si tomo como ejemplo a los hombres que me rodean... pues no sé que pensar No te preocupes, Mikael al rescate como siempre. Gracias por tu review! 

**Shadir**: No hay duda que Atena es un desastre, por eso tiene tantos santos a su dispocisión Y a Mikael ya se le va a pasar un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que tuvo que pasar, no le culpo. Gracias por tu review!

**Swan-chan**: Sorry, pero por ahora mucho no van a aparecer, ya que no son los personajes centrales, pero no te preocupes, ambos están bien. Le dí el dichoso conejo, pero Sharon insistió en que lo quería como mascota, así que Mikael se lo dio a ella, ambos te dan las gracias por el peludo y suave regalo Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: Wow, ¿cómo adivinaste que es caída? Pero bueno, espero que te guste este cap entonces 

Oye, Sess, porque no te vas a perseguir a Inuyasha en vez de molestar en el medio 

Sess-sama: Feh, como si me importara lo que piensas, tonta mortal --

"Goddess comenzando a enojarse" Oh, esa no es Rin siendo raptada por Naraku? "Sess sale corriendo a buscar a Naraku"

Ah, bueno, en que estabamos? A sí, yo no tengo problema que abrazes a Mika-chan... pero Sharon no te está viendo con buena cara "Mira a Sharon que está acercándose báculo en mano para golpear a Misao-chan"

"Risa nerviosa" Gracias por tu review!!

**La Dueña de la Churris: **¡Tienes una labradora! ¡Que bonito perro!!! Me gustan mucho los animales me encantaría que me mandaran sus dibujos, yo por mi parte tengo uno hechos por mí, si quieren se los puedo mandar por mail. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que no te aburras mucho en la facu. En inglés lo dudo, a mí me encanta ese idioma ahora también estoy estudiando francés. Gracias por tu review!!   
  
**Capítulo 14: El Libro de los Elementos**

Mikael agarró a Sharon de un pie justo a tiempo, lo que se cernía sobre ellos de seguro era el final del tunel... y sería el final perfecto para cualquier incauto, ya que Sharon pendía de un precipicio no muy profundo, pero con enormes estalagmitas punteagudas debajo.

"M-mikael, súbeme" Logró articular la pobre chica, que estaba más blanca que la tiza, Mikael la tomó del otro pie y la subió con sumo cuidado para que no se lastimara en contra de las rocas, cuando la pudo sentar en lugar seguro, la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, Sharon se ovilló en contra de su pecho como una niña asustada.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él, sin soltarla, ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba temblando aún por el susto. Después de que Sharon se tranquilizara, Mikael la soltó y trató con cuidado de pasar él adelante, quería evaluar el lugar para ver el modo más seguro de pasar.

"Ay, Mikael ¿qué vamos a hacer? El precipicio no es profundo, pero sí muy ancho" Mikael asintió, mirando aún el lugar.

"Esto es lo que haremos, yo bajaré hasta un salimiento de la roca que está un poco más abajo del túnel, me transformaré en lobo y tú saltas sobre mí cuando te lo diga, escalaré en un segundo el resto" Dijo él mirando a Sharon, ella asintió, era mejor eso que nada. Mikael salió con cuidado de la boca del túnel y bajó al salimiento antes mencionado, aterrizó con facilidad, probando que pudiera soportar bien su peso en su forma animal. Luego se quitó la armadura, y empezó a cambiar de forma.

Sharon le observó hasta que terminó de convertirse en lobo, Mikael dirigió entonces su ambarina mirada hacia ella una vez más y le indicó que saltara, Sharon asintió, tragando saliva con fuerza, ya que dependía de que él la atajara. Ella tomó aire y saltó, Mikael enseguida la tuvo sobre su lomo y aterrizó peligrosamente cerca de las estalagmitas, una le rozó la pata de atrás, pero eso era nada. Sharon se quedó quieta mientras él escalaba, la verdad que quien fuera que guardó el libro, no quería que nadie volviera a sacarlo.

o

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Sharon no tardó en bajarse, faltaba que besara el piso del susto que tenía, Mikael se miró la pata de atrás, viendo que estaba sangrando gracias a un corte bastante profundo, empezó a lamérselo como cualquier animal haría. Sharon le observó y le rodeó para mirar que era lo que Mikael estaba lamiendo, con decir que no ganaba para sustos hoy era poco.

"¡Mika, estás herido!" Dijo ella, tratando de observar de cerca el tajo, Mikael le gruñó, no quería que ella se metiera.

"¡Estoy bien, déjame!"

"¡Deja de lamerte! Será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma humana, no tengo nada para vendarte tan grande" Mikael asintió a regañadientes y volvió a su forma habitual, aún estaba sentado en el suelo. Sharon suspiró y vio que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y demasiado rápido. No tenía ninguna clase de vendaje a mano... a excepción de su camisa.

"Cierra los ojos mientras me quito la camisa" Mikael puso los ojos en blanco pero la complació, Sharon le movió una mano delante de los ojos para comprobar si no la estaba espiando, parecía que no. Luego se quitó su chaqueta y después su camisa, quedando sólo con el sostén. Enseguida se puso su chaqueta de nuevo y despedazó la blanca camisa para hacer un vendaje.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos. Quédate quieto mientras te vendo, espero que dure" Mikael seguía callado, asintiendo con la cabeza solamente mientras ella trabajaba.

"Bien, ya está ¿puedes pararte?" Preguntó Sharon, tendiéndole una mano que él no aceptó, demasiado orgulloso para dejar que ella le ayudara más aún.

"Vámonos" Dijo él secamente, ella resopló y le siguió. Mikael caminaba con dificultad, pero no se quejaba... bueno, no era que ella le hubiera escuchado quejarse nunca de ninguna herida.

Cuanto más se adentraban, más calor hacía, en un momento se hizo casi sofocante, Sharon habría dado cualquier cosa por quitarse la chaqueta... pero claro, no si no tenía su camisa; el sudor le corría por el cuello y una gruesa gota calló entre sus pechos, de seguro su ropa interior estaría hecha sopa, y ella dentro de poco deshidratada, Mikael parecía que estaba en igual condición, esta vez él iba por delante, no fuera a haber más sorpresitas como la del precipicio.

Por fin llegaron a una puerta enorme de piedra, ambos la quedaron mirando extrañados, tenía unas inscripciones que ni Sharon entendía, Mikael se acercó y le pasó un dedo, apenas la tocó, una furza hiriente le despidió... estaba protegida en contra de demonios. Sharon se acercó también y la tocó, esta vez, la puerta chirrió, pero no se movió mucho, ella concentró su cosmo un poco y volvió a tocarla, ahora sí la puerta cedió y se abrió del todo, habiendo reconocido a Atena.

"Vamos" le dijo Sharon a Mikael, pero su guardián miraba con recelo todo, otra vez sus instintos le decían que lamentaría mucho si cruzaba esa puerta.

"Yo no voy, algo me dice que si llego a entrar, no saldré con vida" Sharon le miró extrañada, era la primera vez que él se negaba a acompañarla.

"Pero... yo no quiero ir sola, me da miedo" Dijo ella, mirando con ojos suplicantes a Mikael, el demonio suspiró, odiaba que le mirara así.

"No, Sharon, este lugar está protegido en contra de los de mi clase, lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir más allá ¿Acaso prefieres que te acompañe a riesgo de morir, dejándote sola para que regreses? Yo no lo creo. Además, siendo Atena, no creo que haya más trampas de ninguna clase" Sharon le escuchó atenta, luego asintió, él tenía razón, no podía pretender que él estuviera pegado a ella las veinticuatro horas del día, más sabiendo que le podía perder.

"Está bien, pero no te vayas a ir, dejándome sola ¿entendido?" Dijo ella, él asintió, Sharon suspiró, pero antes de entrar, se acercó a Mikael y le dio un abrazo; él se quedó sorprendido de su proceder, pero también la abrazó.

"No te pasará nada, confía en mí" Le susurró él, ella asintió y le soltó, entrando por la enorme puerta hacia donde se suponía que estaba el libro.

Sharon caminó un trecho, pensaba que lo único que le faltaba era que en lugar del libro encontrara una nota que dijera 'Lo siento pero ya hemos retirado el libro, vuelva el próximo siglo'

Llegó a un lugar que tenía un montículo en donde parecía haber una caja sellada, estaba rodeado de un arroyo pequeño que formaba un círculo a su alrededor, había un pequeño puente en forma de medio círculo, Sharon pasó por el cautelosamente, no fuera a ser cosa que lo que parecía agua no lo fuera y que al puente se le diera por romperse justo cuando ella estaba pasando.

Llegó al otro lado a salvo, suspiró aliviada, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo, subió por unas escaleras bastante estrechas que llevaban hacia la caja sellada. Cuando la tuvo en frente vio que tenía el clásico sello de Atena en el.

"Vaya, sí que me ha dado problemas este libro" Dijo para sí misma, deseaba volver junto a Mikael lo más rápido posible. Tocó el sello que se desintegró al instante, abrió la caja y... había un pergamino.

"¡Qué! ¡No puedo creerlo, esto era lo único que me faltaba! ¡Yo quiero el libro, no un pergamino añejo y polvoriento!" Exclamó la exasperada Atena del futuro, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Pero gritarle al pergamino no la ayudaría en nada, así que lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió. El mismo tenía sólo un par de renglones que más o menos decían así: 'Si has podido llegar hasta aquí, sabrás que el libro está justo debajo de ti'

Sharon arqueó una ceja, mirándo escéptica hacia sus pies, zapateó en el lugar y nada, luego se le ocurrió correr la caja y oh maravilla, había una puerta trampa debajo del mismo, la abrió con cuidado y encontró algo envuelto en tela, lo sacó con cuidado y se sentó en el sulo, abrió la tela y allí estaba, el condenado libro.

"Gracias a Dios" Dijo, mirando hacia el techo en forma de plegaria, luego se levantó y regresó por donde había venido.

Mientras tanto, Mikael se había tenido que sentar, estaba exhausto, el lugar le estaba absorbiendo las pocas energías que aún le quedaban, para colmo, su herida le dolía mucho, sabía que podía hacerla cerrar en una noche, pero eso sólo si bebía sangre humana, como no lo hacía, la herida tardaría un par de días en curarse, pero estaba comenzando a dudar que pudiera salir de allí, parecía que el collar de restricción que se encontraba en su cuello lo ahorcara más que nunca, el aire se estaba volviendo pesado y le costaba respiar, para peor, estaba preocupado por esa pequeña humana tonta que tenía por ama, deseaba verla volver rápido y con el estúpido libro bueno para nada.

Apenas Sharon cruzó las enormes puertas, estas se cerraron otra vez, pero Sharon no había notado eso, sino que se había quedado mirando con preocupación a Miakel, nunca le había visto tan mal, estaba demasiado pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

"¡Mika! ¿No te sientes bien verdad?" Dijo ella, arrodillándose a su lado, él la miró con la cabeza aún gacha, hasta eso era demasiado esfuerzo.

"E-estoy bien" Apenas pudo pronunciar, Sharon dejó el libro a un lado y le tomó el rostro con una mano y con la otra le acarició el cabello, lo tenía muy húmedo de tanto calor que hacía.

"Pobrecito, mira como estás, ven, trataré de sacarte de aquí rápido, ya tengo el libro, pero si hubiera sabido que te iba a afectar así, jamás te habría traído conmigo" Dijo ella, pasándole un brozo por la cintura, y él le pasó uno por arriba de sus pequeños hombros. Con eso pudo levantarse.

"No digas tonterias, tenías que venir con alguien... ¿Acaso habrías traído a ese tonto que nos espera afura? Yo no lo creo" Dijo él, su voz tenía un marcado dejo de sarcasmo, Sharon suspiró, no entendía porque Mikael odiaba tanto a Daidaros.

"Sí, Mikael, lo hubiera traído a él" Esa no fue exáctamente la contestación más adecuada, ya que él la miró con enfado.

"Él nunca podría protegerte"

"Claro que sí... aunque a mí me gusta más cuando tú me proteges" Dijo Sharon, con esto, Mikael se calmó visiblemente, eso aplacaba su herido orgullo por ahora. El calor era muy denso, Sharon se abrió un poco su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto bastante de sus pechos, cosa que estaba empezando a distraer a su guardián. Llegaron al precipicio otra vez, el aire estaba un poco menos caluroso aquí, pero de sólo pensar en tener que cruzarlo, que no sabía como lo harían con Mikael tan débil, y volver a gatas por el estúpido tunel, estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza a Sharon. Mikael se soltó de ella y caminó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Mika?" Preguntó Sharon, no gustándole nada esto.

"¿Tú que crées? Tenemos que pasar" Le contestó, empezó a concentrar sus energías otra vez, pero no lograba juntar la suficiente para convertirse en lobo.

"No podrás hacerlo, estás demasiado débil..." Dijo ella, acercándose a él, Mikael retrocedió, no quería que ella estubiera tan cerca.

"¡¿Cómo demonios saldrémos de aquí sino?!" Retrucó él, pero sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sharon corrió el trecho que los separaba y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Mikael, no quiero que mueras por tratar de salir, déjame pensar ¿quieres?" Dijo ella, Mikael no respondió, por ahora trataba de concentrarse en respirar. Sharon paseó su mirada por el lugar, se le hacía cada vez más escabroso. No había forma de pasar. Distraídamente tomó el libro y lo abrió. El olor a algo que era muy viejo y no de cuero especialmente asaltó la naríz de Mikael, que se llevó una mano hacia la misma para no respirar. El olor del libro le desagradaba profundamente. Sharon notó esto y se levantó, retirándose un poco más lejos. Luego empezó a ojear las antíguas páginas, contenían muchos hechizos y fórmulas milenarias. Tenía hasta ilustraciones, una le llamó especialmente la atención, era una que mostraba lo que parecían rocas, leyó el hechizo para sí misma y se sorpendió de ver que esa era su salvación.

"¡Mika, aquí hay un hechizo para llamar a las rocas!" Dijo ella, exitada, Mikael la miró curioso. Ella se levantó y empezó a recitarlo, era corto y conciso, cuando terminó, las estalagmitas que estaban tan abajo, comenzaron a subir y a ensancharse, poniéndose en fila directa desde donde estaba Sharon parada hacia el otro lado, cerca del túnel. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse, un pequeño y estrecho puente se había formado.

"¡Vamonos!" Dijo ella, pasándole los brazos otra vez por la cintura de él, así ambos llegaron al túnel en una pieza. Volvieron a gatas por el mismo y poco a poco se acercaron a la salida, en donde Daidaros los esperaba.

**Dejen review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Algunas Heridas Cierran Otr...

**Abby Lockhart**: Je, je, sé que me costó un poco decidirme como iban a encontrarlo, pero bueno, ya lo tienen o no? Gracias por tu review!!!!!! 

**Elena**: Yo creo que Mikael no sólo aire necesitaba... un tanque de oxígeno y un suero, vitaminizado en lo posible Gracias por tu review!!

**Hora**: Es cierto, ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mí!! Pero bueno, es bueno tenerte de nuevo y que te siga gustando el fic Gracias por tu review!

**Zenai Aiso**: Y sí, no se van a poder quedar mucho, algo de los santos del futuro voy a escribir, ya vas a ver más adelante. Gracias por tu review!

**La Dueña de la Churris:** Bueno, es bueno saber que hay personas que les gusta el inglés, la mayoría lo detesta -- en fin. Yo también tengo una amiga en EEUU, se fue como hace tres años, lo gracioso es que ella detesta el inglés, pero tuvo que aprender a la fuerza, que le vamos a hacer. Mil gracias por tu review!!!   
**Misao CG**: Siento haber mandado a Sessy tan lejos, pero bueno, siempre vuelve como buen perrito No creo que Mikael se deje mimar en demasía, pero se lo vamos a imponer le guste o no. "Mira a Mikael amenazante" 

"Rhiannon se sonroja" Gracias por considerarme buena escritora, pero creo que disto mucho de serlo, tu escribes estupendo también No te preocupes, este fic ya lo tengo todo escrito, lo terminé hace como cinco días, empezé otro que aún no voy a poner porque apenas tengo un solo cap. Gracias por tu review!!

**Capítulo 15: Algunas Heridas Cierran... Otras No**

Al llegar, lo que se encontraron no era exáctamente lo que esperaban, Daidaros no estaba solo, sino que estaba bastante herido y con su cadena sostenía a alguien, ese otro alguien era ni más ni menos que Cybelle, que parecía haberles seguido. Mikael estaba muy débil para discutir con ella, pero no podía dejar que Sharon fuera lastimada, bastante trabajo le costaba mantenerla con vida sin necesidad de que su otrora amante se metiera en el medio.

En cuanto Cybelle los vio salir, se soltó de la cadena de su oponente, ella no la había sacado barata tampoco, estaba bastante agotada, primero divisó a Sharon y su mirada se oscureció visiblemente, como odiaba a esa maldita mortal, pero fue peor cuando vio en que estado estaba Mikael.

"¡Qué le has hecho a Mika!" Exclamó la enfurecida demonio, Mikael trató de pararse solo, pero no pudo, Sharon le sostubo lo más que pudo, poniéndose delante de él como para protegerle de Cybelle.

"¡Yo no le lastimé, está así porque el lugar es peligroso para los demonios!" Le espetó Sharon, muy enfadada, Cybelle sacó sus enormes garras a relucir y se lanzó en contra de ella, Daidaros no alcanzó a detenerla, pero no fue necesario, ya que Sharon levantó el libro delante de ella y Cybelle salió repelida como si nada.

Mikael estaba medio inconsciente, pero alcanzó a ver como Cybelle salía por los aires, Sharon le ayudó a sentarse, arrodillándose a su lado, le pasó la mano por la frente cariñosamente. Cybelle, al ver esto, se puso más furiosa si era posible, como se atrevía esa a tocar lo que era suyo.

"Maldita" Dijo por lo bajo, y se lanzó otra vez en contra de Sharon, esta vez Daidaros logró detenerla con su cadena, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo la podría mantener a raya.

"Daidaros, suéltala, ella me odia y nada la detendrá en su afán de deshacerse de mí, pero escucha, Cybelle, si me matas, Mikael morirá conmigo, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante" Dijo Sharon muy tranquila, la otra se paró en seco, su mirada iba de Mikael a Sharon y de Sharon a Mikael. Gruño y maldijo, si eso era cierto, no podía matarla. Sharon interpretó eso como una pequeña tregua, luego le indicó a Daidaros que se acercara y le ayudara a cargar a Mikael. El santo de Cefeo obedeció enseguida, pero Sharon fue desplazada por Cybelle, que tomó a Mikael del otro lado.

"Tú guía el camino, por hoy no te mataré" Dijo secamente ella, Sharon asintió, aunque le pediría explicaciones a Mikael más tarde, esa chica le valoraba demasiado para ser simplemente una 'conocida' como le había dicho él.

o

Llegaron al Santuario cerca del anochecer, todos estaban exhaustos casi hasta el límite, especialmente Sharon y Mikael, que no había despertado todavía. Aioria, Milo y Mu les estaban esperando, pero enseguida se pusieron en guardia al ver a Cybelle.

"¡No! Ella no nos atacará" Dijo Sharon, Cybelle la miró con desconfianza, la humana la estaba defendiendo, pero no por eso ella confiaba en Sharon.

Los tres santos asintieron y Milo junto con Aioria tomaron a Mikael y se lo llevaron, Milo miró amenazante a Cybelle, aún se acordaba de que esa demonio había atacado a su chica. Cybelle no se quedó atrás y le gruñó, pero la cosa no pasó de eso.

"Cybelle, de aquí en más hay una barrera que impide pasar a los demonios, y tú no eres la excepción. La reforcé porque la pasaste fácilmente la última vez" Dijo Sharon, Cybelle le miró con detenimiento.

"No creas que te dejaré a Mikael, en cuanto se recupere, volveré por tu cabeza" Dicho esto, desapareció, Sharon suspiró, contaba con irse pronto de ese tiempo, aunque echaría de menos a todos los santos de esta época, no se parecían en nada a los actuales que ella tenía a su mando, a excepción de dos de ellos que esparaba no se estuvieran sacando los ojos en este momento.

Sharon regresó al recinto principal, en donde le esperaban Saori y el resto de las chicas, les contó brevemente su aventura y luego se retiró hacia su habitación, allí esperaba poder darse la ducha que tanto necesitaba. Mikael había sido trasladado allí por expreso pedido de ella. No quería perderlo de vista hasta estar segura de que estaría bien.

Cuando llegó, Mikael estaba en su cama, dormía como si estuviera muerto, tan profundo era el estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba, la palidéz que lucía no ayudaba en nada a dar la apariencia de lo contrario, lo único que delataba que aún estaba con vida era el lento subir de su pecho. Sharon se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, luego acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso en la frente. No podía hacer más hasta que despertara, así que se quitó la chaqueta, ya se estaba cansando de ella, luego los jeans y en ropa interior se dirigió al baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha, alguien le había dejado una bandeja con comida en su tocador, Saori debía haberla mandado, ya que suponía que Sharon estaría demasiado cansada para presentarse a cenar, y no quería que se fuera a dormir sin comer nada. Sharon se acercó a la bandeja, estaba con una bata simplemente, se había olvidado de llevarse algo de ropa, pero que más daba. Tomó el vaso de jugo de naranjas y se lo bebió de una sola vez, tenía mucha sed, se sirvió otro vaso y lo vació en un segundo; luego tomó una pata de pollo y la empezó a mordisquear distraídamente, ya que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, ya podían regresar a casa otra vez, pero no antes de que Mikael se recuperara por completo.

Luego de terminar algo de la comida, Sharon se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama junto a Mikael, se ovilló a su lado y se quedó profundamente dormida en un segundo.

o

Por la mañana, Mikael empezó a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol, como era su costumbre, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido, como si le hubieran dado una paliza con hechizos muy fuertes, como solía hacer el padre de Sharon, los recuerdos de esa clase siempre le hacían poner de muy mal talante, pero su humor cambió al ver en donde estaba y quien era la que estaba durmiendo hecha un bollo a su lado. Mikael le sonrió, después de todo, habían sobrevivido a Cybelle, se preguntaba como le había hecho Sharon para escapar... aunque esperaba que el otro humano no se le hubiera escapado también.

"Sharon, despierta" Dijo él, con voz suave, la chica en cuestión no se inmutó y siguió durmiendo, Mikael le sacudió de un hombro, esta vez Sharon se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando asustada para todos lados.

"¡Qué!" Dijo la sorprendida muchacha, luego miró hacia Mikael, que se estaba riéndo de ella por lo bajo, Sharon entrecerró los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, normalmente esto no le hubiera dolido sino estuviera tan débil.

"¡Ouch! ¿Qué haces? No tengo la culpa de que sueñes que un mosntruo te va a comer" Dijo él, frotándose el brazo, Sharon suspiró, era sólo un sueño, pero bastante feo. Se frotó los ojos como para despertarse del todo y se desperezó. Mikael se acomodó otra vez en las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

"Mika ¿te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó, él abrió un solo ojo y le sonrió.

"Sí, pero quiero descansar más, hoy no pienso salir a ningún lado en todo el día hasta que el sol se oculte otra vez" Le contestó, Sharon le pasó una mano por la frente, estaba fresca.

"¿Recuerdas que de pequeña solía tener una pesadilla recurrente?" Mikael asintió, se acordaba muy bien, ya que era él el que tenía que velar porque su sueño fuera tranquilo.

"Bueno, hoy tuve una versión parecida, aunque la cosa que me perseguía sí tenía forma, no era una masa informe como antes... ¿sabes que era?" Mikael negó con la cabeza.

"Era un lobo negro, con enormes colmillos chorreando sangre..." Terminó diciendo ella, Mikael se incorporó otra vez, sentándose en la cama.

"Quizás estés un poco influenciada con todos los ataques que hemos recibido hasta ahora, no te preocupes, yo soy el lobo que muerde más fuerte aquí" Le dijo, como para tranquilizarla, Sharon suspiró, eso era cierto, pero no dejaba de inquietarla. Sharon giró hacia Mikael y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lugo salió de la cama.

"Descansa, cerraré las cortinas" Dijo ella, Mikael se volvió a acostar, pero no sin antes preguntar su gran duda.

"Dime, Sharon ¿cómo le hiciste para que Cybelle no te matara?" Sharon le sonrió.

"Primero la repelí con el libro, luego le dije que si me mataba, tú morirías conmigo... por cierto ¿Me vas a decir que relación tienes con ella ahora? Y no me salgas con que es sólo una 'conocida'" Le prenguntó ella, Mikael suspiró, sabía que ella había querido preguntarle más sobre Cybelle desde que había aparecido.

"¿Si te digo me dejarás de molestar con eso?" Sharon asintió, ansiosa por saber.

"Antes de que tú nacieras y mucho antes aún de que me atrapara tu querido padre, más o menos por esta época, Cybelle y yo éramos amantes, pero eso fue hace bastante en nuestro tiempo, aunque aquí ella piensa que aún lo somos" Le contestó él tranquilamente, Sharon se temía algo por el estilo, pero sintió algo bastante parecido a unos celos terribles, no era justo que Cybelle le quisiera para ella, ni en un millón de años daría el brazo a torcer, ya vería esa descarada, buscaría algún hechizo que la hiciera volar por los aires cada vez que se acercara a SU guardián.

Mikael sintió como el humor de Sharon cambiaba drásticamente, de estar contenta pasó a tener un aura asesina, no le estaba mirando, en cambio parecía querer asesinar al paisaje que veía por la ventana.

"Mika... ¿aún sientes algo por ella?" Por fin le había podido preguntar lo que tanto le había estado persiguiendo últimamente.

"Le tengo afecto, es mucho tiempo el que nos conocemos, pero mi relación terminó hace tiempo, es más, creo que en el futuro, ella ya está con otra persona" Le dijo Mikael, Sharon asintió, sentía un gran alivio por eso, así que quería volver al futuro cuanto antes.

"Bien, iré a cambiarme y desayuneré algo, luego vendré a verte ¿sí?" Le dijo ella, luego pasó cerca de él y le acarició el cabello, Mikael sonrió, ella estaba celosa de Cybelle, podía usar eso a su favor si le daba el tiempo, con esto en mente, se durmió otra vez.

o

El día se pasó sin complicaciones, Sharon había tenido que explicarle a Kai y Shaka con lujo de detalles lo que le había pasado, para sorpresa de Sharon, Kai no estaba feliz de que Mikael hubiera salido herido, quizás fuera el hecho de que estaba así por acompañarla y protegerla, por eso la rubia muchacha había reconsiderado el odiarlo un poco menos. Shaka no tenía ese problema, pero por lo visto prefería no hablar del asunto con su novia, ya que ella parecía alterarse visiblemente.

Luego, Sharon fue a revisar que los sellos estuvieran en su lugar, no confiaba en Cybelle, no la dejaría que se acercara a Mikael si de ella dependía, el problema podría ser que quizás su guardián SI quisiera verla. Pero hoy no sería el día, ya que él planeaba descansar hasta que el sol se pusiera, Sharon suponía que después se iría a cazar algo para comer.

Por la noche, Saori invitó a todos a comer, incluyendo los niños, Sharon le había dicho que se irían mañana si era posible, ya que tenía los libros que precisaba. Katy y Kiki estaban también invitados, ya que habían sido muy valientes al enfrentarse a Barak y salir con vida, ambos se habían sentado al lado de Sharon, que los tenía uno a cada flanco, ambos habían retomado su rivalidad, y se contestaban mordázmente cada vez que podían para diversión de todos.

Luego de que tomaron el postre, Katy se escabulló de la mesa, Kiki no tenía ganas de seguirla hoy, así que se quedó con Sharon. La pequeña enfiló para la habitación de Sharon, sabía por su mamá que Mikael estaba allí, bueno, eso rogaba ella, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber como estaba, y sus padres no le hubieran dejado acercarse ella sola.

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces sin que nadie contestara, así que probó el picaporte, este cedió, la puerta estaba sin llave, así que la pequeña entró sin más. La habitación estaba oscura, lo único que entraba por la ventana era una brisa fresca y los pálidos rayos de la luna, que eran tenues ya que no estaba llena. El viento arremolinaba las cortinas que ondeaban como fantasmas, Katy se acercó y encendió el velador, no había nadie en la cama.

"Que lástima, yo que quería verle..." Dijo Katy, suspirando.

"Que sorpresa, que gusto que una pequeña damita se preocupe por mi bienestar" Dijo una voz detrás de Katy, ella se dio vuelta y vio a Mikael sentado en el marco de la ventana, parecía estar bien, la pequeña le sonrió y caminó hacia él con confianza.

"¡Hola! Creí que no estabas" Le dijo ella, Mikael le sonrió y la levantó en brazos, parándose en el suelo.

"Estaba cazando algo de comer, parece que llegué justo para tu visita, no creo que tu familia sepa que estás aquí ¿al menos Sharon lo sabe?"

"No, yo vine solita, quería saber como estabas, además, la srta Sharon dijo que se irán mañana, quería despedirme" Dijo Katy, Mikael suspiró, tenía que reconocer que echaría de menos a esta niña, había sido encantadora con él desde el principio.

"Bueno, gracias por tenerme en cuenta, espero ver algún descendiente tuyo en el futuro, le diré que le envías saludos" Dijo Mikael, Katy asintió, le gustaba Mikael.

"Te extrañaré" Le dijo ella, y le abrazó, Mikael la abrazó también.

"Y yo a ti, Katy, cuídate mucho, no dejes que piensen por ti nunca, y lo más importante, si algún día te enamoras de un buen muchacho... ponlo a prueba antes de decirle que le amas" Katy asintió, Mikael le sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, le dio un último apretón a su pequeña mano y la dejó regresar con sus padres.

"¡Adiós!" Dijo ella y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado. Mikael suspiró, porqué tenían que ser todos en ese tiempo tan condenadamente sentimentales.

**Please reviews!!!!!!!!!! Al menos quiero cinco reviews para poner el próximo cap **


	16. Capítulo 16: Llegan Amigos Del Futuro

**Darkwolf:** Thank you very much!!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic 

**Misao CG**: Je, me encantó tu otra review un signo de admiración, muy significativo ya sé, te quedaste sin palabras Escupe la pc de Misao, Sess!! , espero que este cap te guste entonces, veremos algo de los santos dorados del futuro aquí. Y no te preocupes, no eres la única que tiene al padre de Sharon atravesado "mira a Mikael que está destrozando varios papeles a la simple mención del sujeto"

Je, je, gracias por tu review!!!

**layla kyoyama**: Bueno, gracias, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí me costó bastante escribir algo más tierno a Mikael, pero bueno, sigo intentando. Gracias por tu review!

PD: Si, sí, es de ellos , no te impacientes.

**Shadir: **Err, si bueno, Sharon se va a calmar un poco más adelante... eso espero "mira a Sharon con desconfianza y guarda toda arma cortante por las dudas" Gracias por tu review!!

**Hora**: Katy es linda, ¿no? Es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lo del romance 100 viene un poco más adelante Gracias por tu review!!

**Abby Lockhart:** No quieras saber la que se le espera a su papi en el futuro, ya que la nena está un poco enfadada con él. No creo que los santos de este tiempo traigan más problemas, al menos en este fic Gracias por tu review!

**Zenai Aiso:** No creo que Katy esté viva docientos años en el futuro, Katy se ganó el afecto de Mikael más o menos desde el tercer cap, creo. Gracias por tu review!!   
**Capítulo 16: Llegan Amigos Del Futuro**

En alguna parte del Santuario, Cybelle vigilaba atentamente hacia el templo principal, deseaba incarle el diente a esa estúpida mortal que tenía a Mikael esclavizado. Pero eso no sería posible por ahora, ya que ella no se alejaba de los sellos, y sí lo hacía, no estaba sola, Cybelle no quería ser golpeada otra vez por esos humanos con superpoderes, no gracias, con una vez le alcanzaba y le sobraba.

En otra parte del Santuario, en los peñascos que daban hacia el mar más precisamente, un intenso rayo de luz parecido al que había traído a Sharon y a Mikael la primera vez, brilló en la oscuridad como un faro. Fue divisado a lo lejos por Mikael, que despertó a Sharon, más bien, casi la tiró de la cama, Cybelle también lo había visto, pero se abstubo de ir a ver que era, no quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresita.

Sharon agrandó los ojos en señal de sorpresa, esto no podía estar pasando, no una noche antes de que regresaran a casa, Mikael estaba con la misma expresión de asombro, ambos se miraron y volvieron a mirar hacia el rayo que lentamente se extinguió. Sharon no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, no sin previamente amenazar a Mikael para que no mirara, a lo que el otro respondió con una mueca, él no era un pervertido con ella... al menos, no aún.

Dos siluetas emergieron del rayo, parecían ser dos santos dorados, al menos eso indicaban las armaduras que llevaban.

"Espero que sea aquí, no me gustaría que estubiéramos perdidos en cualquier dimensión" Dijo una voz.

"Mientras te pierda a ti en el camino, puedo considerarme feliz" Dijo otra voz, el dueño de la primera voz miró con mucho enfado a su compañero, ni así dejaban de pelear.

Sharon, llevada por Mikael, se acercaba hacia el lugar en donde parecía haber caído el misterioso rayo, bueno, para ella no era mucho misterio, sólo rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando que era, porque ya así tenía problemas como para agregar más.

Cuando ambos llegaron, escucharon una discusión, vieron a los dos contrincantes discutiendo para donde debían ir. Mikael puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar ese par de voces tan desgraciadamente conocidas... ¡todo menos ellos!

Sharon dejó que Mikael la bajara y se quedó estupefacta mirando como discutían esos dos, cuando uno de ellos se dignó a mirar hacia su derecha, vio a su princesa y a uno de sus camaradas contemplándoles con perplejidad, bueno, al menos Sharon sí, Mikael sólo les miraba con una mueca, ya se conocía la mitad de los argumentos de estos dos santos en particular.

"¡Sharon!" Exclamó uno de ellos, corriendo hacia ella, Sharon sonrió con afecto y recibió el abrazo de oso de su santo de Escorpio.

"¡Valerie! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Sharon, abrazando a su amiga, la única que tenía. Val le sonrió deslumbrante, revisó que Sharon no estuviera herida y le echó una mirada indiferente a Mikael.

"¿Ese intento de demonio te trató bien, no es así?" Le preguntó la chica, Mikael le gruñó como respuesta, siempre tan metiche, en especial en lo que no le importaba. El otro santo se acercó también, inclinándose ante Sharon.

"Princesa, me alegro que esté bien" Dijo este santo, que ostentaba la armadura dorada de Leo, luego miró a Mikael y le sonrió con camaradería.

"¡Hey, Mikael, mi hermano! ¡Tanto tiempo!" Le saludó, Mikael le sonrió y estrecharon manos como si se hubieran visto ayer.

"Hola, Ariel, me alegro que él único santo que vale la pena haya venido" Dijo Mikael, Ariel le sonrió, mirando con sorna a Valerie, que le sacó la lengua a ambos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? yo planeaba regresar mañana por la tarde"

"Pues, nos envía el patriarca, está preocupado ya que te estabas tardando mucho" Dijo Val, Sharon asintió, se había imaginado que su padre haría algo por el estilo.

"Tuvimos algunos percances ¿sábes que un demonio llamado Barak nos siguió hasta aquí? Por suerte, Mika ya se deshizo de él" Dijo Sharon, mirando a Mikael con una sonrisa, por una vez, Ariel y Valerie se miraron extrañados el uno al otro, aquí pasaba algo raro, Mikael y Sharon no se destacaban por tener la mejor de las relaciones.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Estoy muerta de curiosidad por conocer a los santos de esta época" Dijo Val, muy contenta.

"Lástima que la curiosidad no te mató antes de que el patriarca te asignara a venir conmigo" Dijo sarcásticamente Ariel.

"Cállate, felino sobrealimentado, tú eres el que me acompaña a MI ¡no a la inversa!" Le retrucó Val, Mikael suspiró, esperaba que llegaran de una pieza al Santuario principal.

o

A la mañana siguiente, nadie se esperaba que Sharon apareciera acompañada de dos santos dorados más, lo que mayormente llamó la atención, fue que uno de ellos era una mujer, algo que no se veía desde hacía siglos.

"Buenos días...umm, supongo que querrán una explicación de porqué tengo otros dos santos dorados de los míos aquí" Dijo Sharon, anticipándose a la pregunta general.

"Pues sería bueno que les explicaras que nadie está intentando matarte" Dijo Milo, mirando fijamente a su par del futuro, era una mujer muy bonita, tenía ojos color almendra, muy expresivos, una bonita figura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello, este era lacio y algo ondulado en las puntas, su color era una mezcla de rubio cobrizo, castaño claro y algunas hebras de rojo, era una extrañeza, la chica también miraba con disimulo a su par del pasado, se imaginaba que la linda chica de largo cabello negro sería su novia... si la forma bastante poco amigable de mirarla era un indicio.

Aioria también observaba con un interés parecido a Ariel, tendría más o menos su estatura, ojos azulados con algún que otro destello de verde que le daba una mirada medio felina, llevaba el cabello corto en general, salvo por una coleta baja en su nuca, el color del mismo era un caoba brillante, pero no se lo podía tildar de pelirrojo ni en sueños, ya que se asemejaba más a un castaño.

Ambos santos miraban con atención a todos sus pares del pasado, Atena no quedaba fuera del escrutinio tampoco. Sharon suspiró, esperaba no tener mayores problemas hasta la hora de partir.

"Bien, este es Ariel, santo dorado de Leo, y ella es Valerie, santo dorado de Escorpio, espero que se puedan llevar bien hasta que nos vallamos" Dijo Sharon, sonriéndo nerviosa. Mikael suspiró, él esperaba lo mismo, ya que la presencia de estos dos en particular solía traer más problemas que paz.

"Por mí puedes estar tranquila... en general yo no suelo traer problemas" Dijo Val, mirando de forma muy significativa a Ariel, el otro frunció el ceño.

"Yo no suelo ser el que empieza las peleas, si mal no recuerdo, cierta persona que no quiero nombrar se enoja por cualquier cosa" Dijo Ariel, mirando a Val, que le acribilló con la mirada.

"Métete en tus asuntos, gatito"

"Si te evaporaras en el aire, ya no tendría asuntos en que meterme, niñita" Sharon miró suplicante a Mikael, que se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no era prudente intervenir entre esos dos.

"Bueno, ya, nos irémos en la tarde, así que les voy a pedir encarecidamente que no discutan mucho, por favor" Dijo Sharon, Val resopló, pero al menos no siguió discutiendo, Ariel se cruzó de brazos, pero también se calló.

"Creo que no se llevan muy bien" Dijo Vera al oído de Aioria.

"No sé de donde sacas esa idea, cariño" Le contestó él, sonriendo.

Después de desayunar, Sharon fue prácticamente arrastrada por Val hacia la habitación que ocupaba ella, Sharon frunció el ceño, intrigada por saber cual era el motivo de la urgencia. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta con llave, Val suspiró aliviada.

"¿Qué pasa, Val?" Preguntó Sharon.

"Es que me es imposible hablarte en público, ya que te tengo que comentar algunas cosas y preguntarte otras, así que sientate" Le dijo la chica, Sharon asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Bien, lo primero, las barreras de contención del Pasaje están debilitándose mucho, el patriarca ya no las podrá sostener por mucho tiempo. Al menos dime que ya tienes los dos libros" Sharon asintió, escuchándo con atención el reporte de Val.

"Los tengo bajo sello en mi habitación, no creas que iba a volver con las manos vacías... aunque el segundo libro fue bastante más difícil de traer" Explicó Sharon, Val asintió, satisfecha.

"Lo segundo" Se sentó al lado de Sharon "¿De qué rayos me perdí? ¿Desde cuando ese estúpido demonio bueno para nada es tan amable y tranquilo contigo, uh?" Sharon suspiró, sabía que Val iba a preguntarle algo por el estilo.

"Primero, no lo llames ni estúpido ni bueno para nada. Se ha portado muy bien y hasta me protegió de una antigua... umm, amiga de él; la verdad es que desde que mi padre no está cerca, Mikael se volvió mucho más compañero y guardián conmigo... creo que papá me debe algunas explicaciones al respecto de ese comportamiento tan arisco de Mikael" Dijo Sharon, con un claro dejo de enfado en su voz, Val suspiró, sabía que su amiga y diosa sentía un especial apego por Mikael, aunque el otro no fuera así con ella para nada, bueno, hasta ahora. Lo que le preocupaba realmente era que Sharon llegara a enamorarse de él, eso la haría sufrir muchísimo, ya que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos a causa de la obvia diferencia de espécies; o sino la más clara de las consecuencias, que Mikael no sintiera lo mismo, ya que Val estaba convencida que los demonios eran incapaces de amar.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices... Pero Sharon, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que tú seas la que salga lastimada esta vez" Dijo Val, tomándo la mano de Sharon y dándole un apretón. Sharon le sonrió suavemente, la verdad era que ese consejo venía demasiado tarde para ella...

o

"Hey, Mikael ¿qué te pasó mientras estuviste aquí? No es normal en ti no ser mordáz con la princesa Sharon, es más, ella hasta te sonríe y busca apoyo en ti" Dijo Ariel, sentado junto a Mikael en unas rocas que daban hacia el pueblo, de allí se podía ver todo el lugar. Mikael no dijo nada, la brisa de primavera enredaba su dorado cabello, y hacía lo propio con el del santo de Leo también.

"¿No vas a contestarme? Bueno, no es que suelas hacerlo seguido" Mikael sonrió con una mueca, es por eso que le agradaba ese humano, podía pasársela monologando con él por horas, era muy divertido escucharle, además, no le presionaba para que le respondiera ni nada, sino que se lo tomaba como algo normal.

"Las cosas se están poniendo feas en nuestro tiempo, las incursiones de demonios se están haciendo demasiado frecuentes, ojalá tengamos suerte con los libros que la princesa encontró aquí. En esta época las cosas están tan tranquilas y pacíficas... "Dijo Ariel, mirando el panorama. Mikael asintió, la verdad era que no tenía deseos de regresar, ya que Lysander se encargaría de seguir haciendo su vida miserable, en especial si notaba que la relación entre él y su hija había cambiado para mejor, Mikael no quería volver a tratar a Sharon con una indiferencia que no sentía, le había costado mucho sacarse la costumbre al descubrir que ella se preocupaba tanto por él. Pero tenía que ser realista, Sharon nunca abandonaría a todos los humanos del futuro por él...

**Reviews please!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Capítulo 17: Un Pasado Perfecto Para un ...

**Abby Lockhart:** Bueno, sí, están un poco de los cables, como dice mi madre postiza Pero son simpáticos. No esperes que en el futuro le vaya todo bien... sería muy aburrido si así fuera. Gracias por tu review!! Shadir: Si las cosas estuvieran de maravillas entre esos dos, no me divertiría tanto escribir acerca de ellos. Por cierto que oculta cosas, ya veremos que. Gracias opr tu review!! 

**Swan-chan: **Mi mamá me dice lo mismo... por eso siempre que puede me da con algo en la cabeza

Mika: Yo no como huesos, yo bebo sangre ¬¬

Je, perdón ,es algo rudo, no tiene tacto para nada "le da un coscorrón a Mika" le daré el hueso a mi perrita Sasha, ella te lo agradecerá Gracias por tu review!!

**La Dueña de la Churris: **No problem, eso pasa, los parciales son de terror -- te felicito por tu nota, es re alta Por ahora tengo uno en proceso y otro que cuando pueda te lo mando también, ¿en serio te gustaron? A mí la verdad que no me convencen nada nada. Gracias por tu review!!

**Misao CG**: "Mira a Sesshy con curiosidad, lo toca con un palito, el otro, nada" Bueno, si le das un purgante quizás te devuelva algún chip 

Pues sí, Lysander se llama el clavo como tú le llamas, me alegro que te hayan gustado los dorados del futuro, al menos quize hacer un pco de justicia y poner una mujer, ¿por qué siempre hombres?

Mika "Respirando agitado después de destruir todo papel que tenía a mano, buscando algo más para romper... además de la paciencia --" ¡En cuanto encuentre a ese miserable, despótico humano de pacotilla lo destriparé lentamente! "Sharon suspira, siempre lo mismo, va y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mikael para que se calme"

Bueno, ya que se calmó aprovecho para ir a comprar más papel, gracias por tu review!!

**Capítulo 17: Un Pasado Perfecto Para un Futuro Imperfecto**

_Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me  
Cause I'm dying._

Después de hablar con Sharon, Valerie pidió permiso para ir a recorrer un poco el Santurio, la verdad es que quería ver en que había cambiado en el futuro, era adicta a las crónicas de esta época, ya que las batallas habían sido realmente cruentas, dejando un saldo muy negativo. Val siempre se trataba de imaginar como serían las cosas, ya que el futuro hasta el pueblo era mucho más diferente. Se paseó por los acantilados, apreciando la vista de los doce templos desde un risco. Esos no estaban muy cambiados que digamos, lo que sí tenía de diferente era que estaba poco protegido en construcciones hablando. El Santuario del futuro tenía una gran muralla que se extendía todo a su alrededor, que estaba especialmente preparada para resistir los ataques demoníacos, el pueblo también estaba amurallado en gran parte, parecía más una prisión que otra cosa, la gente vivía con miedo, nadie se atrevía a andar en la calle después de que el sol se ocultaba, había demasiados vampiros rondando. Aunque otros santos como Val salían de noche a cazarlos, parecía que su número nunca mermaba.

Todo era muy pacífico allí, la verdad, si le daban a elegir, esta santo se quedaría allí definitivamente. Siguió caminando hasta el bosque, no se atrevió a entrar muy lejos, ya que aunque conocía bien el de su época, este debía diferir bastante. Las flores estaban ya en su máximo explendor, ya que estaban a mitad de la época de primavera, Val se acercó a un viejo árbol de Paraíso. Le encantaban las flores de este árbol en particular, su dulce perfume impregnaba siempre los lugares en donde crecía, opacando al resto de las flores.

"Veo que te gustan las flores de perfume penetrante" Dijo una voz a su espalda, Val se dio vuelta y miró con curiosidad a una chica rubia, no muy alta, pero realmente preciosa. Kai le sonrió amigablemente y se le acercó.

"¿Tu nombre es Valerie, verdad?"

"Sólo dime Val, ¿cómo te llamas tú?"

"Kai" Val asintió, la chica tenía un aura poderosa y delicadamente oculta, cualquier demonio medio atolondrado caería en una trampa mortal con ella.

"Es cierto que me gustan estas flores, son pequeñas pero muy perfumadas" Dijo Val, tomándo un ramillete., Kai se sentó a su lado.

"¿Las cosas en el futuro han cambiado mucho?" Preguntó Kai, intrigada.

"Sí, la verdad es que todos los humanos rogamos volver a vivir en paz, ya estamos hartos de perder gente, tanto civiles como santos" Kai asintió, pero había algo que la intrigaba más aún.

"Dime una cosa... ¿cómo fue que los demonios empezaron a salir en masa?" Val se quedó pensativa, era una buena pregunta, cuando ella había nacido, la situación era la misma que en ese momento.

"Seré sincera contigo, la verdad es que no lo sé, creo que nadie lo sabe, a menos que..." No terminó de decir la frase que se quedó callada otra vez.

"¿A menos que qué?" Preguntó Kai, más insistentemente. Val la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"A menos que se lo preguntes a ese demonio desgraciado que tiene Sharon a su mando"

"¿Te refieres a Mikael?" Val asintió, Kai suspiró, la verdad es que eso sí que sería difícil.

"Si sabemos que pasó, quizás se pueda evitar ¿no crées?" Dijo Kai, Val asintió, lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido eso.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo?" Dijo Kai, Val suspiró y se levantó, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle, no sabía que Kai tendría que hacer lo mismo, difícil tarea para ambas muchachas.

o

Las chicas decidieron ir en busca de Sharon primero, era mejor si ELLA le preguntaba a Mikael, la encontraron trazando un círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas dentro y una serie de ideogramas vaya uno a saber en que idioma. Ese era el portal para abrir dimensiones. Sharon subió la mirada al par de chicas y les sonrió.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, eh? Aún no he terminado" Dijo Sharon.

"Bueno, es que a Kai se le ocurrió algo en lo que no habíamos pensado antes, y ya que estamos en el pasado... um, bueno..." Dijo Val, mirando luego a Kai.

"La verdad es que podríamos evitar lo que fuera que propició la venida de tantos demonios al mundo de los humanos, algo debió pasar, pero quien sabe en donde y cuando. Val no lo sabe, créemos que quizás tú tampoco lo sepas... pero Mikael sí, él es más antiguo que esta batalla ¿verdad?" Dijo Kai, Sharon se quedó muda, jamás en sus dieciocho años se le había cruzado tal idea, era buena.

"Cielos, pero que buena pregunta. No se preocupen, Mika me dirá todo lo que quiera saber, sí es que él lo sabe..." Dijo Sharon, algo, no sabía que, la hizo dudar. Sacudió la cabeza como para ahuyentar esa horrible sombra de duda y les sonrió.

"Quizás hoy no sea el día en que no vayamos, papá no se va a morir por esperar un día o dos más" Dijo Sharon sonriente, ambas chicas asintieron, era mejor averiguar bien antes que nada.

Por la noche, Sharon esperó pacientemente hasta que Mikael se presentara, sabía que se había puesto receloso desde la mañana, la llegada de Val y Ariel no le dejaba lugar a hacer lo que quería, ya por temor a que el patriarca se enterara, ya porque no quería que se dieran cuenta que él estaba mucho más encariñado con Sharon de lo que siempre aparentó.

Mikael había decidido decirle a Sharon lo de quedarse en esta época, pero la chica le había sorprendido al anunciar al mediodía que se quedarían un par de días más, ya que tenía que averiguar una última cosa antes de partir. Sharon había logrado que Mikael estubiera muerto de curiosidad el resto del día, pero no había podido acercarse a ella, ya que Val no se le despegaba de al lado. Como detestaba a esa mujer, sabía que ella se olía algo raro, por eso Mikael le temía, no quería que le fuera a decir nada a su captor, o habría terribles represalias para él en el futuro.

Más menos a la medianoche, Mikael se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para aparecer en la habitación de su ama. Sharon dormitaba medio recostada en la cama. Tenía las piernas afuera y la otra mitad adentro de la misma. Mikael sonrió, debía haberle estado esperando. Se acercó a ella con sigilo, tomó sus piernas y las puso sobre la cama, la tapó con una manta y luego el mismo se recostó a su lado del otro lado de la cama. Sharon se despertó al sentir el peso de Mikael a su lado. Sonrió y giró su cabeza para mirarle. Mikael tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido.

Sharon giró del todo y se puso de costado mirándo hacia él. Mikael todavía no había abierto los ojos.

"Sé que estás despierto, necesito preguntárte algo" Dijo ella.

"Ya lo sé, es lo que nos retrasa aquí ¿verdad?" Sharon asintió, Mikael abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre un codo, apoyándo su rostro en la palma de la mano.

"¿Y bien?" Sharon asintió, tenía algo que le decía con mil lámpas de color rojo que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero de todas maneras ignoró esta alarma de su intuición.

"Bueno, tú sabes que todo tiene un comienzo, y que todo hecho conlleva a que otro se desencadene como consecuencia, y..." Empezó ella.

"Al grano" Dijo él, empezándo a sentir algo raro en todo esto. Sharon suspiró.

"¿Cómo fue que los demonios empezaron a invadir la dimensión humana? Si fue algo en el pasado, aún estamos a tiempo de revertirlo" Dijo Sharon lo más rápido posible. Esperó y esperó la reacción de Mikael, pero él simplemente había bajado la mirada hacia su almohada. Sharon se mordisqueó el labio inferior, Mikael observó este gesto, ya que no se atrevía a mirarla aún a los ojos.

"¿Mika?" Dijo ella, Mikael deseó en ese momento acallarla de un beso... ahora el problema radicaba en saber desde cuando se estaba volviendo un pervertido en cuanto a Sharon se refería. La chica suspiró, parecía que su demonio no iba a hablar del tema.

"Si es algo que no puedes decirme tanto porque no lo sabes o porque prefieres no hablarlo... yo lo entenderé. Buenas noches" Dijo ella y giró otra vez de lado, dándole la espalda. Mikael suspiró suavemente, no quería hacerla enfadar. Miró su espalda y decidió que así sería más fácil hablar del otro tema pendiente.

"Sharon..." Dijo él, pasándole un brazo por su estrecha cintura, Mikael notó que se puso tensa ante su gesto, pero no persibía rechazo en ella, así que se acercó más a su cuerpo. Sharon cerró los ojos con fuerza, temía que esa proximidad destrozara sus defensas.

"Quería preguntarte algo... ¿no preferirías quedarte aquí conmigo en vez de regresar? Le daríamos los libros a Valerie y Ariel para que los lleven. Esta época es muy pacífica, aquí nadie nos persigue, aquí no está tu padre..." Sharon se quedó estupefacta al escuchar eso, ¿era Mikael él que le estaba diciendo eso o le habían cambiado en algún momento? Sharon giró en sus brazos y le miró de frente. Mikael le sostuvo esta vez la mirada. Ella le puso una mano en la frente, Mikael frunció el ceño, ¿acaso pensaba que estaba enfermo o algo?

"Muy bien, dime quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi guardián" Dijo Sharon con una cara tan seria que Mikael no pudo contener una sonrisa, estaba bromeando o no le creía nada.

"No, no, no, soy yo, nadie me cambió ni me duplicó. Lo que dije va en serio ¿qué piensas?" Sharon no podía creer que le propusiera eso.

"Mira, yo sé que aquí todo es más bonito, pero no puedes pedirme que abandone a los humanos de mi tiempo así. Además está mi padre ¿crées que no vendría en mi busca?" Mikael suspiró, no había pensado en eso. Sharon suspiró, Mikael realmente detestaba a su padre, Sharon sabía que él le había capturado, pero eso no debía haber inducido a ese desagrado tan profundo que sentía el demonio, en especial porque este odio se extendía a toda la humanidad reinante, al menos, eso era lo que Sharon pensaba antes, ahora ya no estaba muy segura.

"Umm... Mika, yo..." Empezó a decir Sharon, Mikael entrecerró los ojos, algo no le estaba gustando, y ese algo era lo que Sharon deseaba preguntarle hacía tiempo ya.

"¿Otra pregunta más? No sé si pueda soportar otro interrogatorio" Dijo él, medio en broma, pero Sharon siguió seria.

"Prométeme que me contestarás con la verdad a lo que voy a preguntarte ahora, Mika" Él se quedó pensativo.

"No puedo prometerte eso, Sharon, ya que tal vez no quiera contestar"

"Me debes eso al menos, ya que no quisiste responder la primera pregunta"

"No te la respondí porque no lo sé, aunque yo estaba ya en esa época, hay cosas que me fueron vedadas tanto como a ti, lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro es que fue error de los humanos, no de los demonios, además ¿acaso crées que el Otro Mundo no está sufriendo drásticos cambios también? Si todo sigue así, tanto mi mundo como el tuyo serán destruídos" Dijo Mikael, con enfado, la verdad era que ese dato Sharon no lo sabía.

"¿E-es cierto eso? ¿Ambos mundos serán destruídos? Oh, Dios mío..." Dijo ella, Mikael asintió. Sharon suspiró más preocupada aún.

"Mika ¿qué fue lo que te hizo mi padre? Quiero la verdad con lujo de detalles" Preguntó Sharon, ahora sí que había atrapado a Mikael desprevenido. El demonio se frotó los ojos con una mano, no quería que ella supiera eso, era demasiado cruento para relatar, no quería la lástima que eso iba a traer en ella.

"Por favor" Dijo Sharon, posándo una mano en su hombro. Mikael se la tomó y le dio un apretón.

"Te lo diré si quieres saberlo... pero no te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí porque te juro que te morderé si haces eso. A tu querido padre, Belzebú sabrá porque, se le ocurrió que, siendo la situación tan delicada con los demonios, necesitaba un demonio que guardara a los humanos, pero claro, eso no iba a suceder si no esclavizaba a uno, tú aún no habías nacido, fue exáctamente un año antes de tu llegada al mundo que fui invocado, no sé como averiguó mi nombre, al hacerlo, lanzó al instante de aparecer yo el hechizo que me ata a este mundo" Dijo, poniendo la mano de Sharon sobre la gargantilla en su cuello. "Pero obviamente que yo no iba a dejarme doblegar así como así. Por eso, tu padre me castigó con unos hechizos que no matan pero torturan con un dolor indecible. Eso fue sólo en principio, después de ver que yo era capáz de soportar bastante bien, me puso a prueba con otros hechizos de los cuales ni él conocía su grado de potencia, en definitiva me utilizó de conejillo de indias. Probó el tiempo en que podía luchar hasta agotarme sin remedio, me dejó sin comer por días, hasta creo que no pude beber sangre por un mes entero, eso no habría sido problema si él me hubiera dejado dormir, tampoco me dejó hacer eso..." Sharon escuchaba horrorizada el relato de su guardián, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mikael continuó.

"Luego naciste tú, y él me asignó una armadura de oro, me ordenó protegerte desde que habías nacido, pero no me dejó acercarme a ti para que pudiera hablar, es más, me ordenó que si me preguntabas algo, yo no te contestara. Yo te detestaba por ser la hija de mí odiado captor, más te detesté cuando él te enseñó a utilizar ese horrible hechizo de restricción, algo que tú, no sé porque, no volviste a usar. Ya ves que tengo razones para odiar a toda tu raza" Concluyó Mikael, Sharon tenía sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo, no sabía que Mikael había pasado por tanto, la verdad era que él era una criatura de corazón noble, ya lo había demostrado muchas veces, en especial en este tiemo, su padre pagaría caro haberle puesto una mano encima. Mikael arqueó una ceja, estaba intrigado por la reacción de Sharon, se concentró en tratar de sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero parecía que Sharon hubiera puesto una barrera que le impedía saber su estado de ánimo.

Sharon se llevó ambas manos al rostro, empezó a llorar como si se le destrozara el corazón, Mikael quedó estupefacto al oler la salobre escencia de sus lágrimas, trató de apartar sus manos de su rostro, pero ella seguía llorando con una angustia tal que el pobre demonio no sabía que hacer. Sharon de repente se lanzó hacia su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza pasándo sus brazos por el cuello de él. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la camiseta de Mikael, su guardián sólo atinó a devolverle el abrazo en forma vacilante. Sharon lloraba más aún al sentir el abrazo de Mikael. Él la dejó llorar todo lo que quería, luego de un rato, Sharon se separó, de él, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, miró a un muy confundido demonio y le sonrió débilmente.

"Perdón, es que creo que no me gusta nada que te hagan daño, más sabiendo que mi propio padre es capáz de tanta crueldad" Dijo ella, en una voz casi inaudible, pero Mikael la escuchó.

"Podría haber imaginado que dirías algo diferente, que gritarías o que simplemente habrías quedado indiferente... pero llorar de esa manera ¿por qué te entristece tanto mi pasado?" Dijo él. Sharon le miró a los ojos, llevando una mano hacia el cuello de su guardián, tocándo con suavidad la gargantilla que le tenía prisionero.

"No lo sé" Fue su respuesta, Mikael la miró pensativo, y luego levantó una mano hacia el rostro de ella de forma tentativa, Sharon no se movió, esperando a ver que era lo que él iba a hacer. Mikael retrajo su mano un momento, pero después terminó acariciando el rostro de Sharon con suavidad. Sharon le sonrió y le abrazó otra vez, Mikael dejó que ella se quedara así y se recostó con ella pegada a él, ambos necesitaban dormir por ahora.

**Dejen reviews pleaseeee!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Capítulo 18: Regreso a Casa

**layla kyoyama: **Yare, yare, a nadie le cae bien, a mi tampoco pero bueno, alguien tenía que empezar el embrollo. A mí también me gustan mucho Val y Ariel, son muy graciosos.Gracias por la review!

**Swan-chan:** Bueno, la pelota sí "mira a Mikael haciendola rebotar por las paredes" ¡Más te vale que no rompas nada!

¿Verdad que fueron crueles con él? Pero Sharon se encargará de hacer justicia, no problem

"Mira a Lysander" Ya escuchaste, nada de comer cosas que te preparen otros Gracias por tu review!!

Abby Lockhart: ¿Alguien más para la rifa de maten a Lysander? ¡Miren que se acaaaaaaabaaaaaaaaan! Gracias por tu review!! 

**Misao CG: **Sí, creo que le debes una disculpa a los clavos "mira al SDCA (Sindicato de Clavos Argentinos) muy enfadados y haciendo piquetes con pancartas y bombos" Err, bueno, no importa ¬¬

Mika: No, gracias, yo puedo solito "Sigue destrozando papeles que trajo Rhiannon, la autora con la vena a punto de estallar"

Rhiannon: ¡¡No era para que siguieras rompiendo, Ookami no baka!! Gracias por tu review!!

**Shadir: **Gracias, intento hacerlo lo más dulce posible "agrega azucar a la CPU" Gracias por tu review!!

**Core Blooddrinker:** Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya estoy poniendo el próximo cap Por cierto, gracias por el tomo de Yu Yu Hakusho, me reí mucho

Capítulo 18: Regreso a Casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Val fue en busca de Sharon, ya que ella parecía haberse quedado dormida, tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Ariel, que estaba buscando a Mikael.

"¿Adónde vas? No debes molestar a la princesa" Dijo él, mirando ceñudo a Valerie.

"Es tarde y necesito hablar con ella, así que no te metas y desaparece" Le contestó ella, siguiendo su camino, Ariel decidió seguirla, algo le decía que quizás tuviera que amordazarla hoy antes de que gritara mucho. Val maldecía por lo bajo, estúpido león, ¿no tenía nada que hacer acaso?

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Sharon, Val estaba acostumbrada a entrar sin tocar, así que así lo hizo, pero cuando divisó a Sharon se quedó helada en el lugar, apretando con fuerza el picaporte. Sharon no estaba sola, estaba ovillada al lado de Mikael, ambos dormían profundamente sin percatarse de que a esta santo estaba por darle un síncope. Ariel sonrió, así que así estaban las cosas. Decidió agarrar a Val y sacarla de allí. Con un brazo la tomó de la cintura y con el otro le tapó la boca para que no gritara. La chica, al verse removida de la habitación, empezó a patalear y a tratar de morder la mano de Ariel, pero no pudo.

Ariel cerró la puerta con un pie y se llevó a rastras a Val. Después de alejarse un buen trecho la soltó. Val enseguida le hizo frente.

"¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! ¡Maldito seas, Ariel, ese demonio del infierno no tiene derecho a siquiera pensar en Sharon tan íntimamente! ¡Lo mataré!" Dijo Val, tratando de pasar al lado de Ariel, pero este no la dejó.

"¡Ya cálmate, Valerie! ¿Acaso no le ves? Si dices algo, Mikael será castigado, y la princesa no podrá acercarse a él nunca más, no voy a permitir que abras la boca, y si tengo que matarte lo haré, te lo juro" Dijo Ariel en un tono muy amenazante, él jamás le había hablado así a ella, por mucho que discutieran, nunca había amenazas reales. Val se quedó mirándolo estupefacta, era la primera vez que el león mostraba sus colmillos. Ella se dio cuenta de la amistad y lealtad que sentía Ariel por Sharon y Mikael, pero Sharon no podía hacer eso, Val sabía que si decía algo al patriarca, estarían en graves problemas, y ella nunca traicionaría a su amiga.

"No diré nada al Patriarca, puedes estar tranquilo. Y si quieres matarme tanto, porque no lo intentas, así me veré libre de tener que decidir entre dos lealtades diferentes" Dijo Val, muy a su pesar, Ariel reconoció que el Patriarca no estaba entre sus simpatías, y no le tenía ni confianza ni la lealtad que supuestamente le debía. Pero bueno, entendía a Val en algún punto.

"Sábes que no puedo hacer eso, Val ¿con quién discutiré si te mato?" Dijo en tono de broma Ariel, Val le miró extrañada, ¿cómo rayos hacía para estar de buen humor el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo? La chica suspiró y se encogió de hombros, no podía luchar contra eso.

"Oh, muy bien, gato sobrealimentado, de seguro debes estar queriendo ir a desayunar, no sé como estás en pie aún, ya que con hambre no te mueves para ningún lado" Le dijo ella, dándole un golpe con el puño en el brazo a su compañero. Ariel le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por el cuello, en además de acogotarla.

"Cierto, tengo mucha hambre, así que me comeré mi desayuno... y el tuyo" Dijo él antes de soltarla y salir corriendo en dirección de la cocina. Val se quedó muda un segundo hasta que sus neuronas registraron lo de comerse el desayuno de ella, no sería la primera vez.

"¡Ven aca, pedazo de idiota!¡te convertiré en sushi si te comes mi comida!" Exclamó Val, corriendo en dirección de Ariel.

Sharon despertó lentamente, estaba muy cómoda al lado de Mikael, la verdad era que se estaba mal acostumbrando a tenerlo dormido al lado, todo el día junto a ella... Sharon sabía que eso no iba a durar, en cuanto llegaran a su tiempo, todo eso se acabaría. La chica se frotó los ojos con fuerza, tanto para sacar los últimos restos de sueño, tanto para evitar que las insipientes lágrimas terminaran de caer.

Mikael gruñó medio dormido al sentir que su compañera se había movido, Sharon le sonrió, parecía un niño pequeño refunfuñando porque tenía que levantarse temprano. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la cama, bajando los pies al piso. Mikael se despertó al sentir el roze de los labios de Sharon en su mejilla, la verdad era que había dormido tan profundamente que ni sabía que hora era. Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba realmente, quizás contarle a Sharon algo sobre su pasado con su padre había ayudado a aliviar su alma.

"Buenos días" Dijo Sharon, sonriente.

"Yo creo que ya son buenas tardes ¿qué hora es?" Dijo él, levantándose a su vez, Sharon miró el reloj despertador y casi se desmaya al ver la hora.

"¡Diós mío, son las once y media! ¡Mika, tenemos que comer algo y tengo que terminar el círculo para esta tarde!" Dijo ella, buscando a toda prisa su ropa, Mikael se desperezó como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, se quedó mirando a su frenética ama con una mueca de diversión en los labios. Sharon en ataque de '¡Demonios, es tarde!' era un espectáculo digno de ver. Pero Sharon no pensaba lo mismo, viendo que Mikael ni se apuraba, tomó un almohadon y se lo arrojó, Mikael lo esquivó sin dificultad.

"¡Mika, no estés ahí sin hacer nada! ¡Ya que tú estás listo, por qué no vas a avisarles a Val y Ariel que nos vamos después del mediodía!" Le espetó ella, Mikael aún tenía esa mueca sabedora en el rostro, francamente estaba poniendo de muy mal humor a Sharon.

"Pues siento informarte que ya es el mediodía" Dijo él, Sharon frenó su carrera hacia el baño y le miró con los brazos en jarra.

"¡Pues diles igual!" Dijo y se encerró de un portazo en el baño. Mikael se echó a reír con ganas, estaba muy divertido molestarla esta mañana. Pero se calzó su armadura y fue en busca de los otros dos santos.

No tardó en hallarlos, estaban en la cocina discutiendo como de costumbre, pero esta vez tenían público, ya que Katy y Kiki estaban muy divertidos escuchándoles. Katy enseguida se acercó a Mikael y le tendió sus brazos para que la levantara, cosa que Mikael hizo al instante. Katy se le pegó en un abrazo al cuello, sonriéndole.

Val y Ariel detuvieron un segundo la discusión al ver que la niña estaba muy cómoda y confiada en brazos de Mikael, Val era la que estaba más sorprendida, ya que no pensaba que un demonio quisiera cargar una niña humana sin comérsela.

"Sharon dice que nos vamos en la tarde, así que si tienen algo que hacer, mientras no sea destruír nada, les sugiero que lo hagan" Les comunicó Mikael muy tranquilo.

Kiki se acercó también a Mikael y le sonrió, iba a echar de menos a este sujeto, por muy raro que fuera. Mikael le revolvió el cabello a Kiki y bajó a Katy al suelo. Ambos niños salieron de la cocina y dejaron a solas a los santos del futuro.

"Bueno, iré a despedirme de las chicas aquí, fueron muy agradables conmigo" Dijo Val y se retiró también. Ariel se acercó a su compañero y le sonrió de forma felina, Mikael detestaba esa sonrisa, porque significaba algo así como 'yo sé algo que tú no'

"Muy bien, Ariel, sé que te mueres por decirme algo, así que desembucha" Dijo Mikael, muy tranquilamente.

"Je, sí que me conoces, bueno, sólo quería decirte que hoy Val los vio a ti y a la princesa muy cómodos durmiendo juntos" Mikael agrandó los ojos en señal de sorpresa, si Valerie lo sabía, estaba muerto.

"No te preocupes, ella no dirá nada, sabe a que atenerse" Terminó de decir Ariel, Mikael no se atrevió a preguntar acerca de eso, así que se conformó con saber que no lo asarían vivo cuando llegara.

o

Los cuatro visitantes del futuro se despidieron de todos los que existían en esta época. Sharon abrazó a cada una de las chicas, en especial a Kai, ya que ella le había salvado la vida por un pelo. Mikael, Ariel y Val esperaron a que todos terminaran de despedirse, Katy les saludó de lejos, tomada de la mano de su mamá.

"Bien, espero que estos libros te sirvan, Sharon" Dijo Saori, Sharon asintió.

"Yo también lo espero, bueno, es mejor que no vayamos" Dijo y todos entraron al círculo que Sharon había dibujado anteriormente, la Atena del futuro clavó con fuerza su báculo en el suelo, pronunciando unas palabras, y un rayo de luz empezó a emerger del suelo, justo de la medida del círculo.

"¡Estén atentos a este círculo, porque en cuanto los termine de usar, devolveré los libros!" Alcanzó a decir Sharon antes de desaparecer.

Todos vieron como el rayo de luz iba mermando en su fuerza hasta desaparecer, esperaban que en el futuro las cosas se resolvieran para mejor, ya que sino era así, ningún santo podía preveer que sería de sus descendientes...

FIN PRIMERA PARTE


	19. Capítulo 19: Futuro Diferente

**Abby Lockhart: **Yare, yare, no desesperes, lo que pasa es que no me gusta la idea de mezclar lo del pasado con lo del futuro, pero son cinco cpas más a lo sumo Gracias por tu review!!

**Elena:** Bueno, no puedo echarle tanta azucar tan seguido, mi pobre computadora ya estubo protestando -- en fin, espero que te agrade la segunda parte gracias por tu review!!

**layla kyoyama:** Si, si, todos tendrán lo que se merecen... el padre de Sharon se merece que Mikael lo tenga de afila garras ¬¬ pero bueno, dicen que los polos opuestos tienden a atraerse eso les pasa a los dos santos dorados del futuro. Gracias por tu review!!

PD: Si, ya lo estoy escribiendo, lo empezaré a poner en cuanto termine con este... lo que pasa es que todavía no me convence, pero bueno --.

_Dark Guardian_

**Parte II: El futuro**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

**Capítulo 19: Futuro Diferente**

_I've been watching you from a distance _

_The distance sees through your disguise _

_All I want from you is your hurting _

_I want to heal you _

_I want to save you from the dark..._

El rayo de luz se proyectó sobre el suelo otra vez, regresando a este de la misma forma en que había salido.

Sharon miró hacia atrás, viendo si estaban todos, al parecer tenía a sus dos santos y a su demonio.

"Bueno, ya estámos en casa otra vez, de nuevo en la lucha" Dijo Sharon, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de Mikael, se dio vuelta a mirar todo a su alrededor. No había muralla, ni el cielo parecía más negro que de costumbre, había un sol descomunalmente brillante. Val y Ariel miraban todo boquiabiertos ¿se habían ido del pasado o seguían allí?

"¿Estamos en nuestro tiempo, princesa?" Dijo Ariel, haciendo de vocero para la pregunta general.

"Pues, sí, en teoría sí... Mika, ¿tú que crées?" Mikael la miró con la misma cara de asombro que el resto.

"Sí, estamos en nuestro tiempo, todo huele como nuestra época... pero algo cambió mientras nos fuimos" Dijo el demonio, Sharon frunció el ceño preocupada, esperaba que el hecho de haber estado en el pasado no hubiese alterado su futuro drásticamente... aunque este futuro se parecía al pasado, y a ella le agradaba el cambio.

"¿Qué tal si le preguntamos al Patriarca?" Dijo Val, todos asintieron de acuerdo por una vez, ya que se morían de la intriga.

Así es como se encaminaron hacia el santuario principal, no sin mirar para todos lados muy extrañados de todo lo que veían, algo no andaba bien, Mikael podía sentirlo en la piel, sus sentidos le decían que tuviera mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Miró a Sharon y por una vez en su vida, temió por ella. Se acercó un poco más a su ama sin dejar de mirar para todos lados; Sharon sintió su inquietud y le tomó de la mano, dándole un apretón. Mikael la miró y le devolvió el apretón también, ambos no se sentían muy seguros en ese momento.

Al llegar al primer templo, vieron que estaba el mismo santo de siempre, aunque algo no estaba bien.

"Hola, Chen" Saludó Sharon, el santo de Aries la miró con gesto interrogante, también miró con desconcierto a los otros tres santos. Mikael estaba preocupándose cada vez más, ya que Chen no lo estaba mirando con frialdad, como era su costumbre y la de la mayoría de los santos del Santuario.

"¿Disculpe? ¿Quién es usted, señorita?" Le preguntó Chen, con cortecía, Sharon se puso pálida, o su santo le estaba jugando una broma, o algo muy malo debía de estar pasando.

"Chen, soy yo, Atena" Dijo Sharon empezándo a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Atena? Que buen chiste, Atena es aún una niña de siete años. Siento no poder reconocer tampoco a los tres santos que le están acompañando" Dijo el santo muy tranquilo. Mikael no se despegaba del flanco de Sharon, miró hacia Ariel y Val, que tenían cara de haber sido arrollados por un camión.

"Chen, no estés bromeando, somos nosotros, Val y Ariel, y ella es la princesa Sharon ¿qué acaso no nos recuerdas ni siquiera a nosotros?" Dijo Val, Chen movió la cabeza en forma negativa, no los reconocía.

"Bien, ya que esto va para largo, te agradeceríamos que nos dejaras hablar con el patriarca, él aclarará quienes somos" Dijo Mikael con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, no estaba preocupado por él mismo, sino por Sharon.

"No puedo dejarlos pasar, lo que sí puedo es enviar un mensaje al patriarca para ver si él desea verlos o no" Mikael asintió, eso era mejor que nada. Chen regresó al interior de su templo y desapareció.

"No puede ser, que está pasando" Dijo Sharon, sentándose lentamente en uno de los escalones del templo de Aries, Val enseguida se sentó a su lado, lo que fuera, los perjudicaba a los cuatro.

"Quizás deberíamos regresar al pasado, estoy segura que si aquí no nos reconocen, allí nos podrán echar una mano" Dijo Val, tratando de tranquilizar a Sharon. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, si el pasado había sido irremediablemente alterado, regresar sería un error aún más grande.

Mikael y Ariel se miraron mutuamente sin encontrar ninguna explicación lógica. Ariel se acercó a la media pared que rodeaba a todos los templos y se subió ágilmente de un salto, desde allí observó con nostalgia su propio templo, la verdad era que no le gustaría encontrarse con que otro estuviera cuidando de él. Mikael no sentía esa territorialidad por el suyo, pero no dejaba de inquietarle la situación.

Después de esperar un rato, Chen regresó, pero no vino solo, Lysander, patriarca del santuario y supuestamente padre de Sharon había decidido ver que estaba pasando.

"¡Padre!" Exclamó Sharon, y se acercó a él, Lysander la observó un instante y luego suspiró, había tres perfectos extraños más enfrente de él, para colmo tenían las armaduras doradas que habían estado faltando últimamente.

"Jovencita, siento decirte que yo no soy tu padre, Chen me informó que te haces llamar Atena, pero eso es imposible, ya que Atena es mi hija, y tiene siete años" Dijo él, esto paró en seco a Sharon, su padre no la reconocía como su hija ni como Atena. Mikael se le acercó por detrás y le apoyó una mano en el hombro a su protegida.

"No sé que es lo que está pasando, pero sí hay algo de los que estoy seguro... esta muchacha es Atena y mi ama, ellos dos también te afirmarán lo mismo" Dijo Mikael, Ariel y Valerie se acercaron a la pareja y miraron de frente a este patriarca que no los reconocía.

"Puedo ver que ustedes son los santos faltantes entre los doce... pero se están equivocando, ella no es Atena" Dijo el patriarca, Sharon salió un poco de su ensimismamiento y le miró desafiante. Concentró su cosmos e hizo aparecer el báculo que la identificaba como la diosa de ese Santuario; Lysander la observó asombrado, Chen estaba en un estado similar.

"Dije que yo soy Atena, y se los estoy demostrando. Viajé al pasado en busca de dos libros que eran necesarios para prevenir una guerra entre el mundo de los humanos y El Otro Mundo, donde habitan los demonios, tú, padre, me enviaste con Mikael, que a su vez es un demonio que asignaste para mi protección, luego enviaste a otros dos santos de oro al ver que no regresábamos, entonces dime en donde estamos en realidad si no es nuestro tiempo" Lysander no podía creer en ese relato, pero todo era demasiado real para ser simplemente una farsa, Mikael había tomado una apariencia más demoníaca para corroborar el relato de Sharon.

"Si ustedes son quienes dicen ser, y sí soy culpable de que algún cambio haya provocado esto, prometo que lo arreglaré. Chen, déjalos pasar, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar" Dijo Lysander, Sharon y los demás le siguieron enseguida.

Al llegar al santuario principal, vieron que todo parecía normal, Sharon vio que una niña igual a ella, pero de siete años, corría hacia su padre.

"¡Papá! ¿Dónde estabas?" Dijo la pequeña. Su padre la tomó en brazos.

"Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, regresa con tu niñera" Dijo Lysander y la dejó en el suelo otra vez, la niña miró con curiosidad a los extraños, en especial a Mikael, que le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó por donde había venido.

"Es igual a ti a esa edad" Dijo Mikael a Sharon, ella asintió. Parecía que hubieran regresado a su tiempo, pero en el pasado, cuando ella era una niña. Sharon se preguntaba dónde estaría Mikael entonces, ya que su padre parecía no reconocerle, en el futuro él no había cambiado de aspecto. Mikael estaba intrigado también, Val y Ariel seguían de cerca de la pareja delante de ellos, pero se sentían muy raros, no era normal que se estuvieran tan callados y sin ganas de discutir.

Cuando llegaron a una enorme sala de estar, Lysander les invitó a que se sentaran, luego desapareció por un rato, regresando con un libro grande y antiguo.

"He leído hace tiempo que es posible que existen varios tiempos que parecen iguales pero difieren siempre en algo, ese futuro al que ustedes pertenecen, es diferente al nuestro, ya que estoy seguro que tú eres mi hija pero yo no soy el mismo padre que te crió en un tiempo paralelo a este" Explicó Lysander, Sharon escuchaba con atención, lo mismo que sus santos de oro.

"Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes pueden regresar a su propio futuro, pero si se equivocan esta vez... no creo que existan por mucho tiempo, en especial tú, Sharon, no toques a mi hija, ya que un mismo ser no puede existir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo" Sharon asintió, quería irse de allí rápido.

"¿Cómo regresamos entonces?" Preguntó Ariel.

"Tienen que tener un objeto propio de su tiempo, no el báculo o las armaduras, algo más, un prendedor, anillo o colgante, alguna prenda. La tienen que poner en el quinto símbolo de la estrella y volver a viajar en el tiempo" Concluyó él, Sharon asintió, ella tenía su medallón, eso serviría.

"Gracias por la ayuda, espero que podamos llegar con bien" Dijo Sharon, levantándose, la siguieron sus santos y se encaminaron, acompañados por Lysander, hacia el lugar donde habían llegado por primera vez.

o

Otra vez el rayo de luz pegó en la tierra y después de haberse disipado, Sharon y sus tres santos salieron fuera del círculo. Miraron todo a su alrededor, esto sí que era su hogar, la vieja muralla, el cielo gris, oh sí, casa otra vez. Mikael no estaba tan contento de tener que vérselas con este Lysander, pero al menos sabía que Sharon estaría a salvo. Ariel enseguida saltó sobre algunas rocas, seguido de Val, vieron a los lejos sus templos y del otro lado, el pueblo. Todo parecía en orden.

"¿Estamos en casa, verdad?" Preguntó Sharon, todos asintieron al unísono. Ella suspiró, al menos podría gritarle a su padre por varias cosas, entre ellas el no haberle dicho lo de las dimensiones paralelas.

Con esto en mente, comenzó a caminar hacia los templos que tan bien conocía, Val, Mikael y Ariel la seguían de cerca, Mikael se separó poco antes de llegar y desapareció en la nada. Sharon suspiró, era mejor así, no quería que él supiera nada por ahora...

**Dejen reviews pleaseeeee!!**


	20. Capítulo 20: Causas y Razones

  
**Abby Lockhart:** No, no será Lysander el de mala onda, te lo aseguro. Un pequeño error de cálculo nada más, ya están en su propio tiempo ahora. Gracias por tu review! 

**Elena: **¿Sólo metida de pata? Yo creo que la metieron en un pozo pero bueno, ya la pegaron en llegar a su propio tiempo. Gracias por tu review!

**layla kyoyama:** No puse más santos de oro porque era demasiado para mi cabeza -- sólo aparece uno más, el de aries que ya fue visto en el otro cap. Gracias por tu review!

**Core BloodDrinker:** "mira a Saga con pico y pala" Err, bueno sí, gracias. Lo pensaré a ver si utilizo sus servicios o no gracias por la review!!

**Capítulo 20: Causas y Razones**

_There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over_

_Deep inside my heart I know_

_Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember_

_And deep inside it hurt to let go..._

Lysander sintió la presencia de su hija y enseguida fue a su encuentro, al verla llegar con los dos libros bajo el brazo y en una pieza, se sintió realmente aliviado. Sharon le miró sin sonreírle, estaba más que enojada, hervía de furia contenida hacia su padre, no se había sentido tan enojada en toda su vida.

"¡Sharon! Me alegro que estés bien" Dijo él, abrazándola, Sharon soportó su abrazo pero no lo devolvió, su mirada era muy fría. Lysander notó que algo muy malo le debía estar pasando.

"Toma, aquí están los dos libros que necesitábamos, no cenaré nada, me voy a dormir" Dijo de forma estoica y después de entregar los libros, se retiró rumbo a su habitación. Su padre miraba los libros y la espalada de su hija, su mirada iba de uno al otro. No entendía que le pasaba a Sharon, pero mañana lo averiguaría sin duda... y no le iba a gustar.

Sharon cerró de un portazo la purta de su alcoba y se tiró sobre la cama, estaba exahusta y sin ganas siquiera de quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha, pero se sentía sucia así que juntó fuerza de quien sabe donde y se fue directo al baño.

En otra parte, Mikael miraba el balcón de Sharon con ansiedad, ella no había salido aún, temía acercarse por causa de Lysander, pero el deseo de verla era todavía más fuerte. Así que juntó valor y saltó sin ruido, a diferencia de la habitación donde dormía en el pasado, estás sí tenían sellos que impedían que él u otro demonio entraran, si ella no le abría la puerta ventana, él se quedaría afuera. Mikael miró a través del vidrio y vio que Sharon salía envuelta en una toalla, parecía haber tomado una ducha, tenía una toalla envuelta en la cabeza también, esa se la quitó enseguida y empezó a frotarse el cabello con desgana, Mikael frunció el ceño, esa no era la forma de secarse el cabello más clásica que digamos.

Sharon suspiró, se sentía muy rara, para colmo Mikael había desaparecido, bueno, es que ella aún no se había percatado que él estaba mirándola del otro lado de la ventana semi cubierta con las pesadas cortinas. Mikael golpeó el vidrio con suavidad, Sharon escuchó eso y se acercó con rapidez para ver si era él, y en efecto, era su guardián. Destrabó las puertas y le sonrió. Mikael no tardó en entrar.

"¿Dónde estabas? Creí que no vendrías a verme" Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama otra vez y tomándo la tolla para volver a secarse el cabello.

"Es que me da un poco de desconfianza teniendo a tu padre cerca, si me ve aquí me castigará" Dijo él, sentándose al lado de ella.

"¡Pues si te pone un dedo encima me las pagará caro!" Mikael suspiró, le agradaba que ella se preocupara por él, aunque sabía que eso no estaba muy bien que digamos,

"Dame eso, no terminarás más con ese pelo a ese ritmo" Dijo él, sacándole la toalla de las manos y secando él mismo su cabello, Sharon le sonrió y dejó que él se encargara. Luego Mikael tomó el peine y comenzó a desenredar la negra cabellera que tenía en sus manos.

"Mañana planeo hablar con mi padre, quiero sellar esos puntos lo más rápido posible" Dijo ella como al pasar, él asintió. Luego de terminar de peinarla, Mikael, en un gesto inesperado, pasó sus brazos en torno del cuerpo de Sharon, que se quedó muy sorprendida ante esa inesperada muestra de afecto.

"¿M-Mika...?" Dijo ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta y cuando se dio cuenta, el ya había desaparecido. Sharon suspiró.

"¿Por qué me lo estás haciendo más difícil?" Murmuró la joven y tomó su camisón, luego se metió en la enorme cama, esa noche no tendría a Mikael cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, Sharon fue al encuentro de su padre, quien como de costumbre la estaba esperando para desayunar, ella le saludó con un cortez pero frío inclinamiento de cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, Lysander consideró adecuado no abrir la boca hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar por sí misma. Así fue como el desayuno se pasó en silencio.

Mikael había decidido recuperar fuerzas durmiendo durante el día, ya que el estar expuesto tanto tiempo a la luz del sol le insumía mucha energía, por lo que había tenido que dormir por las noches, aunque ahora podía regresar a sus hábitos normales. Aunque algo en la actitud de Sharon no le cuadraba mucho que digamos, decidió averiguar por la noche que era lo que le pasaba. Cuando llegó a los calabozos, ya abandonados pero privados de luz solar, entró a una celda que había sido adaptada para él y se recostó en su cama. Más se dio cuenta que había un sobre con su nombre en la almohada, Mikael lo tomó y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateándolo, reconoció la suave fragancia de Sharon en este y lo abrió con prestreza. Tenía una sola hoja que decía 'A la medianoche encuéntrame en el claro del bosque cerca de la cascada. Sharon' El demonio frunció el ceño, que raro era ese requerimiento, con solo invocarle podía traerlo allí, pero bueno, no le desagradaba que le citara de esa forma. Con esto en mente, se recostó para tratar de dormir un poco.

Sharon, al terminar su desayuno, se levantó y miró a su padre significativamente para que la siguiera, él obedeció sin comentar nada aún. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Sharon le hizo pasar y luego puso un sello en cada una de las paredes, de esa forma, Mikael no podría pasar. Lysander miró todo con curiosidad, pero la dejó hacer su gusto.

"Siéntate" Dijo ella, indicándole un sillón, él lo ocupó mientras ella se sentó en el opuesto.

"Bien, ¿ahora vas a decirme que te pasa?" Dijo él, Sharon sacó el libro, el primero, luego sacó muchos escritos bastante antíguos y los puso sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba. Lysander empalideció un poco pero no perdió la compostura.

"Quiero informarte que hace un tiempo, antes de irme al pasado, he estado buscando las posibles causas de nuestra situación actual, Mikael me dio la idea, ya que hasta a él parecía no cerrarle la situación, digamos que tú nunca me explicaste el porque de todo este meollo" Dijo ella, Lysander abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Sharon levantó una mano para hacerle callar.

"Durante mi exposición de los hechos, te mantendrás callado, sin acotar nada, ya que mi juicio no podrá ser cambiado por nada de lo que digas, siempre se me dijo que escuchara las tres campanas antes de tomar una desición, y eso es lo que he hecho, y no me gustó nada lo que encontré" Lysander calló y esperó ansioso las palabras que de seguro le arruinarían la vida.

"Para empezar, padre, me avergüenzo de ti como hija... ¿Cómo pudiste maltratar a Mikael de esa manera? Ninguna criatura se merece ser privada de su libertad, el nunca te atacó ni te hizo daño alguno, eso jamás te lo perdonaré, y no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima nunca más" Dijo Sharon, fría y cortantemente.

"Para continuar, descubrí que tú y otras dos personas fueron las causantes de esta situación, no sé exáctamente que hicieron para destrabar los portales con el Otro Mundo, pero desataron la ira de los demonios al hacerlo, me supongo que eras muy joven, y que no sabían con que estaban jugando, y no supieron después como detenerlo. Luego tú encontraste este libro" Dijo, alzando el primer libro "Decifraste como usarlo e invocaste a Mikael, sabiendo de antemano como atraparlo, el hechizo que usaste estaba prohibido, así y todo no te importó utilizarlo. Luego nací yo, las cosas iban empeorando, así que decidiste que Mikael sería una perfecta rata de laboratorio, probaste terribles hechizos en él..." Sharon empezó a llorar, lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaban por sus mejillas, no soportaba pensar lo que su pobre Mikael había sufrido. Pero se las secó enseguida y tomó aire para calmarse, Lysander estaba inmovil, no se atrevía siquiera a tratar de consolarla, ya que ella estaba más allá de todo consuelo.

"Averigüé además que Mikael es el problema y la solución para cerrar el portal, él es un príncipe en el Otro Mundo, los demonios que le son leales, quieren que regrese, él impedirá luego que ataquen este mundo y todo en paz. Así que veré como solucionar esto SIN tu intervención" Finalizó Sharon, levantándose del sillón y tomando sus cosas se preparó para retirarse. Lysander se paró también.

"Tienes razón en todo, pero sólo quiero que me respondas algo, si es que aún merezco algo de tu respeto" Sharon se detubo pero seguía dándole la espalda.

"¿Cómo averiguaste quien era Mikael en realidad?" Sharon suspiró, era algo que ni Mikael sabía.

"Cybelle me lo dijo, en esta época me buscó y me citó en secreto, yo fui sin Mikael, es ahí donde me enteré quien era él y lo que el Otro Mundo pedía para evitar la guerra total" Dijo ella y siguió su camino, Lysander no se atrevió a preguntar quien era Cybelle, porque ya se lo imaginaba...

o

Sharon se pasó el resto del día preparando las cosas en el claro, sabía que Mikael estaba dormido, ya que no sentía su presencia, eso era bueno, no quería que él la interrumpiera. En la tarde, Cybelle, que se veía más madura y adulta que cuando se habían conocido, se acercó a Sharon, sabía que si la atacaba, nunca tendría a Mikael para ella misma, aunque esas esperanzas eran vanas ya que Cybelle sabía la verdad, pero no se la diría a Sharon, eso era decisión de Mikael. De todas maneras, era imposible, ya que ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, y Cybelle en el fondo contaba con eso para retener a su ex amante.

"Cybelle" Dijo Sharon, sin mucha expresión en la voz, sabía que la demonio la detestaba, pero estaba cooperando por el bien de ambos mundos y de Mikael, en esos ambas mujeres se parecían.

"Veo que estás cumpliendo con la parte que te toca, aunque yo salgo ganando" Dijo la otra, con una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona, Sharon no le prestó atención y le dio los últimos toques al dibujo en el suelo.

"Te pediré que no te acerques más a mí, él regresará apenas terminemos, así que regresa a tu mundo y no me interrumpas" Dijo Sharon, mirándola de frente y sin vacilar, Cybelle resopló, no se parecía en nada a la niña estúpida que había conocido en el pasado, parecía haber madurado en el transcurso, eso la hacía parecer más mujer.

"Bien, hasta nunca, mortal" Dijo y desapareció. Sharon suspiró, no pensaba regresar hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Al ocultarse el sol, Mikael despertó de su sueño, se sentía mejor así, salió del calabozo y enseguida estuvo en la habitación de su ama, pero ella no estaba allí, luego la estubo buscando en los lugares más frecuentes que ella solía visitar, pero nada, decidió ir al claro, cuanto más se acercaba, más sentía la presencia de Sharon, pero había algo raro en el ambiente.

Sharon sintió la presencia de Mikael y maldijo, era muy temprano aún, así que salió disparada del claro, corriendo por el bosque para alejarlo en otra dirección. Mikael cayó en la jugada, al sentirla cambiar de dirección, no perdió tiempo y la siguió. La encontró delante de un enorme roble, muy viejo, estaba parada de espaldas a él. Mikael se le acercó y se quedó a dos centímetros de su espalda. Sharon no quería mirarlo, sabía que se echaría a llorar como una idiota si lo hacía.

"¿Sharon?" Dijo él, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, ella tembló, Mikael quitó la mano rápidamente, no sabía que pensar, la tristeza que emanaba de ella era tal, que el pobre demonio no sabía que hacer.

"¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara desde que llegamos, sé que me ocultas algo, leí tu nota pero no aguanté la curiosidad de saber que es lo que querías que viera" Sharon suspiró audiblemente, pero se dio vuelta a enfrentar esos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba.

"No te lo puedo decir hasta que sea media noche... ¿no te quedarías conmigo aquí?" Dijo ella para sorpresa de Mikael. El se quedó mirándola atontado un segundo y luego asintió. Sharon se sentó en la base del enorme tronco, Mikael la imitó, pero no se le acercó mucho, porque sabía que la abrazaría con fuerza si la tenía muy cerca, esa tristaza tan profunda que ella guardaba dentro de sí estaba carcomiéndole los nervios.


	21. Capítulo 21: Liberación

  
**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** Que bueno verte de nuevo no te preocupes, no dejaré de poner los últimos caps. Gracias por tu review! 

**Elena:** Espero que tengas varias cajas de pañuelos Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart:** Err, más o menos así... ya verás en este cap. gracias por tu review!

**La Dueña de la Churris:** Me alegro que te hayan gustado los dibujos, por ahora estoy trabajando en mi otro fic, ya que este ya lo terminé de escribir. Suerte con la facu y gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 21: Liberación**

_I died in my dreams_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Got lost in the fire 

_I died in my dreams_

_Reaching out for your hand_

_My fatal desire..._

Sharon miró a Mikael, le observó detenidamente, como grabando su rostro en la memoria, su mirada, su cabello, su voz. Mikael se sintió observado y la miró a su vez, ella le sonrió y acercó una mano al rostro de su pronto ex guardián, le acarició suavemente la mejilla, Mikael tomó su mano y tiró de ella, logrando que Sharon estuviera casi en su regazo. Ambos se miraron sin decir palabra, ya que estas no eran necesarias. Sharon le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura, abrazándole, Mikael pasó un brazo por los hombros de su protegida y apoyó la mejilla en la oscura cabeza. Así sin más se quedaron, viendo pasar el tiempo, Sharon no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero de nada le servía lamentarse de antemano, aunque él no lo quisiera, cosa que dudaba, ella lo liberaría para que pudiera regresar a su hogar. Mikael sentía un profundo cariño por Sharon, tanto era así que se había dado cuenta que en realidad, ese 'cariño' era algo más, todavía no entendía la fuerza de ese sentimiento, pues era la primera vez que le pasaba, quizás fuera lo que los humanos llamaban 'amor' pero no estaba seguro de eso tampoco. Miró a la chica que dormitaba sobre su pecho, no llebava la armadura esta vez, podía sentir claramente el látido de su corazón, su suave respirar. Le encantaba poder estar cerca de ella, respirar el perfume de su piel, tan dulce e intoxicante, pero sabía que Lysander lo mataría antes de dejar que alguien como él tocara a su preciosa hija...

La noche se cerró sobre ellos, el tiempo llegaba para que el hechizo diera resultado. Sharon, un rato antes, se levantó del suelo, dejando la cómoda posición al lado de Mikael, estaba tentada a regresar al santuario y quedarse con Mikael para siempre, pero eso era egoista de su parte, así que reprimió ese deseo y tiró de la mano de él. Caminó en dirección al claro, llevándo de la mano a un muy confundido demonio. Cuando estubieron allí, Mikael vio con sorpresa el círculo mágico en el medio, la medianoche estaba a punto de llegar, Sharon le tomó ambas mano y le miró.

"Mika, quiero que ahora me escuches atentamente, ves ese círculo allí, bueno, eso será lo que te libere del lazo que te ata a mí familia" Dijo ella, Mikael la miró con enormes ojos llenos de asombro ¿ella quería liberarlo?

"¿Pero... no sabes acaso que puede ser peligroso para ti?" Dijo él, Sharon asintió, no le importaba, pero a Mikael sí.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes por mí, tú necesitas recobrar tu libertad y así impedir una guerra" Mikael se asombró más aún ¿cómo era que sabía sobre su rango en el otro mundo?

"Sharon, te digo que esto es arriesgado, no quiero que te lastimes por mí, tanto que me cuesta mantenerte con vida" Dijo él, soltándo sus manos, Sharon le sonrió, al menos sabía que él seguía preocupándose por ella.

"Mika ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Mikael asintió, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver a Sharon lastimada por su culpa.

"¿Qué sientes por mí? Sé sincero" Ahora sí que lo había tomado desprevenido, que le podía contestar.

"Es difícil explicar mis sentimientos, ya que no los comprendo ni yo mismo, Sharon" Dijo él, ella le sonrió muy dulcemente.

"¿Me amas?" Mikael la miró sin responderle enseguida.

"¿Amarte?" Repitió, mirándola de una forma posesiva y con adoración.

"Amor no es la palabra. No hay palabra en el lenguaje humano que describa lo que siento por ti" Sharon se quedó sorprendida ante esa respuesta, y sin que él le avisara, Mikael la tomó en sus brazos y acalló sus palabras con sus labios, Sharon estaba sorprendida, pero en automático le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le devolvió el beso con todo el amor que sentía por él, sería la única y última vez que sentiría el sabor de los labios del hombre que amaba.

Mikael se sentía en el cielo, si es que existía tal cosa, había deseado besarla desde hacía tanto tiempo que parecía un sueño el que realmente se hubiera animado a hacerlo. Sus labios eran dulces como la miel, o aún más, además ella le estaba besando a su vez, demostrándole que también sentía algo por él. Estubieron largo rato entretenidos el uno con el otro, hasta que Sharon, haciendo acopio de voluntad, se separó de él, pero aún le abrazaba.

"Será mejor que no me tarde más o tendremos que esperar mucho para quitarte el hechizo" Dijo ella, separándose definitivamente, Mikael aún estaba medio atontado, no se dio cuenta cuando Sharon sacó una navaja de aspecto peligroso, ella se posicionó en el centro del círculo y antes de que Mikael la pudiera detener, se cortó una de las muñecas, Mikael había entrado al círculo e intentó tomar su mano, pero una energía poderosa le repelió, el círculo con todos sus símbolos comenzó a brillar apenas la sangre de Sharon lo tocó, una barrera se levantó de la nada, dejándolos atrapados.

"¡Sharon, detente!" Dijo Mikael, con un tono desesperado. Sharon le negó con la cabeza, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sabía que este era el principio del fin para ella. Sharon se acercó a Mikael, que estaba como inmobilizado en el lugar.

"Cursum perficio. Verbum sapienti: quo plus habent, eo plus cupiunt. Terrigena. Vita brevis. Iternum" Recitó Sharon, antes de manchar sus dedos con sangre y tomar luego el collar de restricción de Mikael entre sus manos. Mikael miraba todo como ajeno a sí mismo, sus instintos comenzaron a aflorar al ver sangre de humano, pero todavía se negaba a ceder ante ellos. El collar cedió y con un último destello, desapareció. Mikael esperaba que la cosa fuera a terminar pronto, aunque aún no se sentía libre. Sharon le sonrió con tristeza por última vez.

"Se dice que si invocas a un demonio de categoría siete, él cumplirá tu deseo, pero a cambio exigirá tu alma. Para terminar de liberarte, debes beber mi sangre por completo" Mikael estaba inmobilizado, parecía que una fuerza más poderosa moviera su cuerpo. Sharon acercó su tierno cuello a su boca.

"N-no..." Logró articular Mikael, prefería una vida de esclavitud junto a Sharon que su libertad a costa de la vida de la mujer que amaba, pero los hados del destino ya habían sellado su sentencia, Mikael fue totalmente manipulado en contra de su voluntad cuando clavó sus colmillos en el cuello que se le ofrecía, Sharon cerró los ojos furtemente, sabía que algún día, ambos se reunirían, en alguna vida en la que ambos pudieran vivir en paz.

Mikael bebió su sangre y cuando terminó, sintiendo el último latido del corazón de Sharon, la luz que hacía de pared desapareció, el círculo también, en el lugar sólo quedaban ellos dos, Mikael se puso de cuclillas sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Sharon, estaba en shock, no reaccionaba aún, sentía su poder de antaño corriendo por sus venas, ya nada lo restringía, cuando pudo reaccionar, abrazó el cuerpo de ella con fuerza, y por primera vez en su eterna existencia, lágrimas de dolor cayeron rodando sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué...?" Repetía una y otra vez. Pero eso no devolvería a Sharon a la vida, ella se había sacrificado por él y en cierta forma por su raza, ya que Mikael detendría cualquier ataque de ahora en más, era lo menos que podía hacer. Ya no vería su sonrisa, no escucharía su voz, ni vería ese fuego en su mirar cuando se enfadaba. Ya no tendría a Sharon a su lado por las noches, ni pelearía por ella en el día, ya no más.

Mikael, luego de secar sus lágrimas, se levantó, llevando a Sharon en brazos, la dejaría con Ariel, sabía que tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado, pero sólo a él. Salió del bosque y se encaminó hacia el templo de Leo.

"Te juro que te encontraré, Sharon, aunque tenga que buscarte en todas las vidas que tengo por delante, te encontraré..." Estas fueron las últimas palabras que sellarían el destino de ambos para siempre.

Ariel le vio llegar, tenía una mirada infinitamente triste, sabía sin que Mikael lo supiera, lo que su princesa había hecho, ella le había dejado una carta, había otra para Val, pero le había escrito que no se la diera hasta después de que Mikael regresara, ya que ella supuso que él lo haría.

"Ariel" Dijo Mikael, ofreciendo a Sharon a su único amigo mortal. Él se acercó, tenía un nudo en la garganta, odiaba tener que ser el que cargara el cuerpo de Atena.

"Yo..." Empezó a decir el demonio, pero Ariel levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

"No necesitas explicarme nada, ya lo sé todo, ella me dejó una carta diciéndome lo que iba a hacer y porque. Será mejor que te vayas, yo me las arreglaré con lo demás" Dijo Ariel, Mikael miró a Sharon por última vez, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se la entregó a Ariel, el santo de Leo le palméo el hombro a su amigo demonio y tomó el cuerpo de Atena. Mikael se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la nada.

Ariel subió los escalones que le llevarían primero por Val y el resto de los santos que estuvieran en el camino, y luego con el patriarca, que de seguro también sabía lo que ella había hecho.

Val no lo tomó bien, estaba destrozada, pero no culpó a Mikael, había sido desición de Sharon, Lysander miraba amargamente el cuerpo sin vida de su hija, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, jamás habría apresado a Mikael, el destino se había tomado su revancha, era él el que vivía y no el que moría, era peor castigo ver a su hija muerta.

o

La imagen dentro de una esfera de cristal en manos de una de las Horas, ellas veían lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será, pero era triste observar a dos almas que se amaban sin poder estar juntos. El Destino había sido duro con dos inocentes, pero la suerte estaba echada, nada desaparecía, todo se transformaba en algo diferente, esa es la primera ley que rige en este universo que nos rodea. Así la vida vuelve a comenzar...

**Rhiannon escudándose tras el escritorio ¡¡Nada de manzanas podridas y tomates pleaseeeee!!! ¡Esto no es el final! Esquiva un ladrillo ¡hey, no objetos contundentes! **

**Don't worry, hay dos caps más por venir dejen reviews o no pongo nada y se quedan así! más objetos contundentes volando hacia ella**


	22. Capítulo 22: Mi Destino Es Protegerte

**Maldrake:** Err, gracias por avisarme, así andaré con la armadura medieval que me compré ayer en el mercado de antiguedades No te preocupes, ya faltan este cap y uno más. La de Afrodita, pues aún no sé muy bien lo que haré, de seguro más adelante le haré un epílogo o algo así. Gracias por tu review! 

**Elena: **Gracias, gracias, pero no me gustan los cumplidos Soy muuuy malvada, en especial cuando tratan de molestarme... mi futuro cuñado lo sabe bien No llores tanto, lee el cap así te tranquilizas un poco. Gracias por tu review!

**Abby Lockhart:** Toma una conoa con estos remos y llega a tu pc así dejas de llorar un poco, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review!

**Darkwolf: **Pues no, no es el final, no puedo se tan malvada con mis personajes Muy bonita frase, y cuanta razón tiene Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 22: Mi Destino Es Protegerte** Will you be there beside me 

_If the world falls apart_

_And will all of our moments_

_Remain in your heart_

Will you be there to guide me 

_All the way through._

_Will you be there beside me_

_As time goes by_

_And be there to hold me_

_Whenever I cry_

_I wonder will you_

_Walk by my side,_

_and follow my dreams..._

"¡Kyaaaaa!" Gritó una pequeña niña, estaba durmiendo pero su pesadilla la hizo despertar de un grito, la pequeña miró a todas partes de su enorme habitación, pero no vio nada que la asustara en la pálida luz del amanecer.

"Princesa, debe levantarse y bañarse, su señor padre la espera para el desayuno" Dijo una anciana doncella, entrando en la habitación, la pequeña suspiró y asintió, a su padre no le gustaba la impuntualidad. Se levantó de la cama y su doncella la acompañó al baño.

Después de ducharse, dejó que su niñera le cepillara el negro cabello, lo llevaba bastante corto, apenas un poco menos que media espalda, se miró en el espejo, satisfecha con su apariencia.

"Gracias, Clara" Dijo la pequeña, sonriéndo a su nana con unos hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

"De nada mi señora" Le dijo la anciana, sonriéndo a su vez. La niña entonces se dirigió al comedor, en donde su padre la esperaba.

"¡Papiiiiiii!" Dijo ella, corriendo a saludarle, el hombre le sonrió y la atajó en el aire.

"Buenos días, Sharon ¿dormiste bien?" Dijo él, sentándola en su silla.

"Ay, no, horrible, tuve una pesadilla muy muy fea, soñé que un monstruo me comía" Dijo Sharon, temblando del escalofrío que la recorrió. Su padre le sonrió divertido, su hija era muy graciosa cuando se expresaba contrariada.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que ese monstruo feo puede ser fácilmente derrotado por mí o por cualquiera de tus santos, cariño" Dijo Lysander, tomándo un sorbo de su taza de café, Sharon le sonrió deslumbrante, adoraba a sus santos, y ellos la adoraban a ella, ya que era muy fácil caer de bruces por la encantadora reencarnación de Atena.

o

Sharon, al terminar su desayuno, fue llevaba con sus tutores, ya que la instruían de pequeña en todas las materias, aunque apenas tenía siete años.

Luego de la larga y tediosa mañana de estudios, Sharon salió, siempre escoltada por cuatro guardias al menos, a caminar por el santuario, le gustaba mucho ver entrenar en el Coliseo a los futuros caballeros de su orden. También le gustaba alentarlos de lejos, eso hacía gracia a los instructores, ya que más que darles aliento, distraía a los jóvenes.

Sharon miraba todo con atención, le gustaría mucho que su padre la dejara jugar con las niñas al menos, pero no, ella debía permanecer custodiada y sin un rasguño, cuanto deseaba Sharon un amigo.

La pequeña Atena decidió jugarles una broma a sus guardias y de repente salió corriendo disparada hacia el bosque, sus guardias comenzaron a seguirla, sin encontrarla ya que la astuta niña se había agazapado en uno de los inmensos matorrales.

"Ji, Ji, Ji, no podrán encontrarme aquí" Murmuraba para sí misma Sharon, después de despistarles, se escabulló hacia el lado del Coliseo de vuelta, iba corriendo pero miró hacia atrás un segundo para ver si la seguían y ¡BAM! Chocó de frente con otra persona, ambos cayeron, quedando Sharon arriba y el otro niño abajo.

"Ups, perdóna, no te vi" Dijo Sharon, el niño la miró mal.

"¡Tonta, deberías ver por donde vas!" Dijo él, muy enojado, ella se quedó de piedra, a ella nadie la podía insultar.

"¡Cómo te atreves a decirme tonta!" Exclamó ella, muy enfadada, el niño entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa, Sharon notó que eran de un extraño color ambar, casi dorados a la luz del sol.

"Apártate antes de que te haga volar por los aires" Le dijo él, en tono bajo pero enojado. Ella ni se movió, era una batalla de voluntades terrible, un observador distraído podría haber visto chispas volando en el aire.

"¡Princesa!" Gritaron los soldados, pero ninguno escuchó, al contrario de los que se hubiera esperado, el niño salió corriendo para el lado contrario, dejando a Sharon sola, ella le miró sorprendida, sus guardias la rodearon enseguida.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó uno de ellos, Sharon asintió, ausente, tenía un extraño presentimiento, era como si ya conociera al niño que había atropellado. Sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse esas ideas y siguió su camino de regreso al santuario principal.

El niño miró desde una colina al grupo que rodeaba a la niña, estaba sorprendido, pero luego algo le hizo sonreír de manera sabedora y desapareció otra vez.

o

Once años después...

"¡Qué desastre de biblioteca! ¿Cómo es que soportas estar tanto tiempo aquí, Sharon?" Dijo la santo femenino de Escorpio, que miraba la pila de libros que tenían que ordenar entre ella y su princesa, Sharon se encogió de hombros y siguió contando.

"Este de historia iría aquí, este de geografía allá... Um, dime Val ¿aún sigues enojada con Ariel?" Dijo Sharon como a la pasada, la otra chica pareció haber sido acribillada cuando escuchó ese nombre, tanto era que soltó los libros y se le cayeron en la cabeza, Sharon ahogó la risa que amenazaba con brotarle de los labios, su amiga tenía un temperamento de mil demonios cuando se enojaba, y no por ella ser Atena estaba excenta de esos arranques.

"¡¡¡No me nombres a ese felino tarado!!! ¡Ese atrevido, lo mataré cuando me lo cruze!" Exclamó la chica, ya estaba levantando el dedo para agujerear a varios santos de Leo imaginarios, pero Sharon no quería ver las paredes con miles de hoyos... otra vez.

"Ni se te ocurra, resérvalos para él" Val la miró con enfado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de calmarse, de sólo acordarse la pesada broma de la que había sido víctima, le daban ganas de destruir todo el Santuario.

Flash Back

"_¿Una nota? De quien será" Murmuró Val, tomándo el papel doblado del escalón de su templo._

'_Te espero en mi templo a las tres, por favor sé puntual. Ariel' Val entrecerró los ojos, este sujeto tendía a ser demasiado bromista, pero bueno, la nota sonaba a algo importante, así que sin más, a las tres estuvo en el templo de Leo._

_Cuando llegó, parecía estar desierto, Val caminó con sigilo hasta más o menos la mitad de este y vio otra nota en el suelo. La tomó con cuidado y la leyó._

'_Llegaré en un momento, por favor ponte a en el frente del templo para saber si estás o no' Decía la nota, esto le sonó raro a la santo de Escorpio, pero hizo lo requerido, cuando llegó, algo en el suelo pareció moverse._

"_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó la chica, que estaba en un segundo colgando de una soga muy bien camuflada patas para arriba, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, o no, allí venía el santo de Leo caminando muy tranquilo, apenas conteniendo la risa._

"_Realmente eres la persona más ingenua que haya conocido, presa fácil para mí" Le dijo él, muy sonriente. Val estaba que hervía de furia._

"_¡Juro que te mataré en cuanto me baje, estúpido gato sin cerebro, tus bromas de mal gusto no son dignas de un santo dorado!" Le gritó Val, en extremo enojada, pero Ariel seguía demasiado sonriente, y fue cuando le dio el golpe de gracia, extrayendo una pequeñísima cámara de fotos digital._

Fin Flash Back 

Val murmuraba por lo bajo el bonito tapete de León dorado que se haría, Sharon no pudo contener más la risa y soltó la carcajada, Val la miró con ojos entrecerrados y Sharon salió corriendo, seguida de su santo femenino que planeaba matarla con cosquillas, que era la cosa que Atena más detestaba.

Pero ambas eran rápidas, Sharon corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Val como si estuviera corriendo a Ariel, al cual ya nombramos y sabemos que esta chica quiere matarlo.

"¡Hola pa, adiós pa!" Saludó Sharon, pasando como bala por al lado del patriarca, el santo de Aries miró extrañado esto y vio que Val la seguía a toda máquina.

"¡Buenas días Su Exelencia, adiós Su Exelencia!" Fue el saludo de Val a su vez, que no perdió tiempo en seguir corriendo a Sharon.

"Debo creer que eso es normal" Dijo Chen, el santo de Aries, sonriendo, Lysander asintió y siguió su camino.

Sharon había logrado esconderse y despistar a Val, en cuanto la vio desaparecer salió de su escondite, su habitación era su destino, allí se podía encerrar a reírse de su amiga sin tener que ser perseguida por ella. Así que salió corriendo para ese lado, pero alguien tuvo la mala idea de ir en dirección contraria.

¡PAF! Eso fue Sharon estrellándose en el pecho de un santo, que la sujetó al instante para que no se cayera.

"Vaya que sigues tan atolondrada como de costumbre, tonta" Dijo una voz masculina, Sharon levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos dorados que le eran familiares. Ella se deshizo de los brazos que la sujetaban y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Para tu información, TU eras el que estaba en MI camino, además, por sí no te enteraste, yo soy Atena" Dijo Sharon, cruzándose de brazos. El sujeto, que la miraba pensativo, al fin le sonrió.

"No voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no fue mi culpa, además, tu serás Atena, pero yo soy el santo dorado que te faltaba para completar los doce, así que será mejor que tú te disculpes, o me encargaré de hacerte la vida miserable" Dijo él con toda la calma, Sharon le miró incrédula, que sujeto arrogante, ya vería cuando le dijera a su padre.

"Ni que me importara, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás, caballero de Acuario" Dijo ella y, apartándo al santo de su camino, siguió corriendo a sus aposentos.

"No has cambiado en nada en once años... Sharon"

**Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!**


	23. Capítulo 23: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Core BloodDrinker: je, bueno, no creo que vaya a morder a ninguna amiga mía "Mira a Mikael amenazante" Así que bueno, no pongas a Saga más celoso 

**Elena:** Algo así , no iba a dejar que todo terminara tan mal. Gracias por tu review!!

**Abby Lockhart: ** Bueno, cualquier cosa que haga algo parecido, dale una paliza al estilo Valerie y ya Imagino que no entendiste que pasó... bueno, como que en otra línea temporal ambos poseen los recuerdos de la vida en la que se conocieron, así que el primero en darse cuenta es Mika, así puede hacerle recordar a Sharon también. Gracias por tu review!

Bueeeeeno, al fin último cap, espero que les guste y me dejen alguna review para ver si les gustó o no Mil gracias como siempre a los que siempre me dejaron review y a los que la leyeron simplemente, espero no haberlos dejado mucho con la intriga. 

Capítulo 23: Un Nuevo Comienzo 

_Lying beside you_

_Listening to you breath_

_The life that flows inside of you_

_Burns inside of me_

_Hold and speak to me_

_Of love without a sound_

_Cast me not away_

_Say you'll be mine_

_For I know I cannot_

_Bear it all alone_

En la noche, Sharon se presentó a cenar como siempre, pero estaba muy pensativa, por un lado, estaba enfadada con ese santo del cual ni sabía el nombre, por otro, no podía quitarse esos ojos dorados de la cabeza, el sonido de su voz seguía resonando como un eco lejano en su mente. Sentía que ya le había visto antes.

"Sharon, ¿te sientes bien, hija?" Dijo Lysander, Sharon asintió y tomó un sorbo de jugo.

"Te estube preguntando por casi cuatro veces si querías más" Sharon negó con la cabeza.

"Papá, hoy llegó un santo de oro ¿sabés quien es?" Preguntó ella, Lysander se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, cómo se habría enterado de eso, era algo que le iba a comentar en un rato.

"Pues, sí, sí llegó uno, el santo dorado de Acuario, aunque aún no lo he podido saludar propiamente ni tampoco sé su nombre" Le respondió, Sharon suspiró un poco desanimada, la verdad era que sentía curiosidad por él, pero bueno, ya le preguntaría su nombre mañana.

o

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Sharon sentía un frío horrible, era verano, así que eso era virtualmente imposible, se despertó tiritando.

"¡Atchis! Rayos, ¿por qué hace tanto frío?" Se preguntó la joven, cuando vio que no estaba sola en la habitación, el santo de Acuario estaba sentado muy cómodo en la silla de su tocador, le sonreía muy complacido.

"¡Qué rayos haces aquí!" Exclamó ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, ya que tenía apenas un top y su ropa interior.

"Vine por mis disculpas, no me iré antes de recibirlas... a menos que quieras darme otra cosa a cambio" Dijo él, muy tranquilo, a Sharon casi le da un síncope, además de congelarle la habitación, pretender que ella se disculpara, encima le estaba sugiriendo algo indecente.

"¡Eres un descarado! ¡Vete ahora mismo o te acusaré de traidor!" El sujeto no se movió, parecía estar muy seguro de que ella no haría tal cosa, se levantó con la gracia de un felino de su asinento y se le acercó, las mejillas de Sharon fueron de un rosado a un rojo furioso, este sujeto planeaba realmente hacerle algo pervertido.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Auxilioooooooooo!" Exclamó ella, no queriendo salir de entre las sábanas ya sabemos porque. El santo puso una rodilla en el colchón y se le fue acercando peligrosamente, a Sharon no le quedaba cama para huir.

"Nadie te escuchará, así que grita lo que quieras, me debes esa disculpa, o quizás otra cosa a cambio" Repitió él, Sharon sujetaba la sábana como si en eso se le fuera la vida, tenía que admitir que este santo era muy guapo, tenía un aura peligrosa y sensual al mismo tiempo, lo que la dejó paralizada, él miró su rostro, en especial sus rojos labios, Sharon cerró sus ojos, era un vano intento de resistir ese 'algo' que le impedía moverse, gritar o empujarle siquiera.

Él acercó sus labios a los de ella, Sharon aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sentía su respiración en el cuello, él acercó sus labios a su oído esta vez.

"Dime quien soy, pronuncia mi nombre..." Le susurró, Sharon sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, pero ese requerimineto la tomó por sorpresa, abrió los ojos pero él no la miraba, ella vio que su mejilla estaba a un centímetro de la de ella, pero sin tocarla, no la había tocado en ningún momento.

"Yo... yo n-no lo sé" Logró articular Sharon, no era la respuesta que él buscaba.

"Dí mi nombre, Sharon, ¿o prefieres que te haga recordar?" Le respondió en un susurro él, Sharon estaba como drogada, sentía que su cuerpo seguía sin responderle, ¿qué tenía ese hombre que la dejaba sin fuerzas?

Él suspiró y rozó la suave mejilla que se le ofrecía con la suya primero y después con sus labios, Sharon dio un respingo, eso se había sentido como un shock eléctrico, pero aún no era suficiente, así que él acercó sus labios a los de ella y se los rozó con un suave beso destinado a insitar más que a satisfacer, Sharon, involuntariamente, se balanceó hacia delante, como buscando sus labios para un beso más profundo, pero él se retiró lo suficiente como para estar cerca pero sin besarla.

"¿Quién soy?" Repitió una vez más, Sharon permanecía con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en un trance, buscando algo que no sabía pero que estaba allí.

"M-Mika..." Susurró ella al fin, él volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, quería que terminara la frase.

"Mikael" Dijo Sharon, abriendo de repente los ojos, tenía una mirada perdida y confundida, él le sonrió con ternura, ella se estaba acordando de él lentamente.

"Sí, ese soy yo, mi amor, al fin te encontré de vuelta" Le dijo Mikael, acariciando el rostro que tanto adoraba. Sharon le miró asombrada, amaba a este hombre sin razón aparente, le sonrió y se echó en sus brazos, quería abrazarlo fuerte y jamás dejarlo ir de nuevo, él le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía lo mismo que Sharon, ya la había perdido una vez, no la volvería a perder, es más, no pensaba separarse de ella ni un segundo.

"Mika, te eché de menos, no me vulevas a dejar" Dijo ella, las palabras parecían fuera de contexto, pero no para estas dos almas que comprendían a la perfección.

"Nunca... Um, creo que no bajarás a desayunar" Le dijo él, acariciando su pierna muy significativamente, Sharon le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

"Demonio pervertido"

"No veo que te estes quejando" Le dijo y acalló sus protestas con un beso largo y apasionado, Sharon le respondió de la misma manera. Ese día no bajó a desayunar, ni a almozar, ni a cenar.

Fin

Omake 

"Me pregunto si algún día regresará" Dijo Val, el patriarca estaba tan sorprendido de la nota de Sharon que no sabía que responderle.

"De seguro que la está pasando muy bien" Dijo Ariel, dándole una palmada un poco fuerte a Val en el hombro, la chica le dio un codazo como respuesta.

"Ya déjame tranquila, felino sobrealimentado" Le gruñó ella, Ariel seguía con esa enervante sonrisa en los labios, Val se preguntaba si había algo que le hiciera enojar. El patriarca suspiró, esperaba que Sharon no estuviera haciendo algo que no debía... pero que acertado estaba Lysander últimamente.

Fin Omake 

Dark Guardian, The End

By Goddess Rhiannon


End file.
